Return of the Warrior Woman: The Saga
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Okay, we all know that in the Saiyan Saga, Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo and Goku was dead. Chi Chi was left alone and she did nothing. But, what if she decided to train to rescue her boy and help destroy the Saiyans. Entire saga in one now.
1. The Rebirth

Okay, this is an alternate universe fic. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Rebirth of the Warrior Woman  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Today is the worst day of my life. Why? Why did it have to be like this? My dear sweet Goku is dead (and is still training). That monster Piccolo kidnaps my little boy, Gohan, so he can train for a pair of aliens that's coming in a year. And I also found out that Goku, my Goku, is really a space alien who was sent here to destroy this planet. Thank Kami that Goku didn't want to do that.  
  
But, that means that Gohan is really half alien and Goku is an alien! Oh!!!   
  
Calm down, this is no time for hysterics. When I got Gohan, I made a vow to never fight again and to make sure that Gohan gets a decent education unlike his parents. But, it's so lonely here and I can't stand the thought of Gohan dying by aliens.   
  
That's why I'm taking back my vow. I've prepared a note for my father and I got my training suit ready. I don't want to sit around waiting like this. Yes, I will do it.   
  
Please, I hope Gohan will understand what I have to do.  
  
Chi Chi  
  
*****  
  
It was hectic as Tien, Choutsu, Krillian, and Yajarobie were getting ready to train for an entire year with god. Suddenly, a faint powerlevel is felt at the entrance.  
  
"Who's that?" Mr. Popo wondered as he came up to see a young woman climbing up.   
  
"Hello." She said as she jumped up and huffed. "You are going to train without me?"  
  
"Chi Chi?!" Krillian exclaimed as he nervously went up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chi Chi glared at the much shorter man. "What do you think? My husband's dead. My son's held hostage by an evil hideous demon-" She looked over at Kami and added, "No offence, sir. And there's evil aliens coming here to destroy this planet and you are asking me what am I doing here?!"  
  
"Uhhhh..." Yajarobie muttered as he cowered near a pillar.  
  
"I'm here to train. I want to one save my little boy. And two... destroy those aliens!"  
  
"Chi Chi, you must understand, these are deadly foes." Kami said as he sweatdropped, "You will be killed."  
  
"So?" Chi Chi crossed her arms scowling. "You macho men are merely fighting for the fate of the world. I'm fighting for my family! I want to train! I want to be strong! I want to fly without having a car! I want to be with Goku!"  
  
Kami nodded as he stepped forward. "You are strong and have great potential. Fine, Mr. Popo will teach you all about Ki like he did with your husband." Kami gestured to a tall black man with a white turban, pair of weird eyes, and no nose.   
  
"Hello." Mr. Popo said as he stepped up.  
  
Chi Chi bowed respectfully. "Hello."  
  
"Come, lets start with basic Ki." He led Chi Chi off to the palace as the warriors just gawked.  
  
"Chi Chi's going to join us?" Yamcha finally understood as he picked up his jaw.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed." Yajarobie muttered.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Krillian said as he rubbed his chin. "Chi Chi's one scary woman. If she can scare Goku, imagine what effect she can have on those other Saiyans."  
  
At once, the warriors imagined Chi Chi running around chasing a pair of tall Goku look-a-likes with skillet in hand. "I feel sorry for those Saiyans." Tien muttered as he sweatdropped.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
I know it's been several weeks since I last wrote but I've been busy. I'm wearing weights like Goku wore except they were modified for my chest. I'm wearing a pair of shoulder weights and a pair of wrist weights. I can now fly (which makes things much easier to get around in) and I'm learning to blast Ki as well.   
  
I can also feel the life force around me. It's strange. When I reach out, it's like I can feel every flame of life in the world. The most powerful 'flames' are here. But, I felt a pair of powerful Kis a good distance away. That must be Gohan and Piccolo. I knew because Kami told me himself. I was greatful that Gohan was alive and well. But, I don't know if he was the same little boy I know and love. I can't though. Kami told me to wait. He told me that Gohan's power is disparately needed for the upcoming battle. I will wait only because God himself told me to wait. But I will get you back, Gohan. This I swear.   
  
*****  
  
Weeks passed as Chi Chi trained. Everyone was shocked about how quickly this woman had picked up on basic Ki techniques like blasting and flying. Chi Chi was wearing modified versions of the weights that the other warriors were wearing as well. Instead of a weighed shirt, she wore weighed shoulder pads, and a weight belt. They were a pain to move in but she wore them without complaint in her voice.   
  
As she did practice flips all over the Lookout, Kami watched the woman trained furiously. "Chi Chi is progressing the fastest of these guys. She's could surpass all of us." Choutsu observed as she landed and and started doing katas at a super fast rate.  
  
"Yes. I thought she had a warrior's spirit back when Piccolo fought it the Tournament but now, she has a much higher potential." Kami observed, "She's training to fight to protect her family from danger. She is like a lioness fighting to protect her cubs. Her power derives from her need to be with her love ones and since her son and husband will be in the middle of it, she will be a force to reckon with. I only hope it is enough."  
  
Chi Chi was thinking differently as she punched the air. **Had to get stronger.** She thought as she gritted her teeth. Images of her son lost with a demon haunted her mind constantly. She wanted to go down and get him back but Kami kept on insisting that Piccolo is too strong and that Gohan is safe.   
  
She hovered up and sat in a meditative position. It was a little exercise she learned in which she had to constantly float in the same place with the weights. It forces her to use her Ki power to the limit and more. **Must get stronger.** She thought as she clasped her hands in a praying position. **Gohan, if you can hear me, don't worry, I'll come for you.**  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi, wanna spar?" Yamcha suggested as he went to the floating woman.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she unfold her legs and landed on the ground. She knew Yamcha longer than Goku. They met in the desert and he knocked her out cold. Now, they are both adults and maybe on equal level. "Sure. I need the practice. I won't be too soft on you." She grinned wildly and Yamcha frowned in confusion. He knew that Chi Chi had improved greatly over the short time she trained but she was no match for him.  
  
"Okay." Yamcha went into a fighter's pose.  
  
The woman lunged and the two exchange blows. The other warriors stopped as the two started to blur. Chi Chi screamed as she punched the other hard. Yamcha quickly blocked her blows stunned at both her speed and power. Suddenly, Chi Chi let out a strong kick and Yamcha flew across the Lookout and landed straight into a palace wall.   
  
"Whoa." Krillian muttered with a dropped jaw.  
  
Chi Chi simply bowed and then went to the palace. "I'm going to cook some lunch now." She walked away as Yamcha got up from the rubble.  
  
"Damn, she's good." Yamcha admired as he brushed away the dust.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
I'm getting so much stronger, it's wonderful. I've started wearing a set of wrist weights and been trying to sleep in a constant medative state to exercise my Ki. Kami taught me himself about that. How long has it been? Six months now? I can feel my boy's power starting to rise. I must be there but I have to be strong enough. Oh, Gohan, my baby, Mommy's coming.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, guys!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha lifted her up to the Lookout.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi greeted as she jumped up from her pushup position and ran to her friend.  
  
"Chi Chi! You are looking strong, girlfriend!" Bulma squealed, "Training hard?"  
  
"As hard as I can." Chi Chi replied as she pound her fists. "I want to rescue my boy back from that no good demon."  
  
"I've seen Gohan myself just a few days ago." Bulma commented.  
  
"Is he okay? I mean, has he been eating right?"   
  
"He's fine." Bulma insisted as she smiled, "He looks strong and healthy and he missed you and Goku very much."  
  
Chi Chi slumped down as she sniffed, "He missed me?"  
  
"Very much."   
  
"Did you fix that scouter yet?" Chi Chi asked deciding to change the subject to the matter at hand.  
  
"Of course. Line up! Get your power levels checked! Take off the weights." Bulma announced as the warriors get in line. "First, Yamcha." Bulma said as she clicked on her scouter and read the readout, "650."  
  
"Nice." Krillian and the others applauded lightly.  
  
"Choutsu. 503."  
  
"Cool." Choutsu replied.  
  
"Tien. 702."  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Yajarobie... 120."  
  
"I was just warming up." Yajarobie grumbled.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Bulma asked as Chi Chi took off her weights.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Bulma clicked on her scouter and stammered, "8-8-850?!"  
  
"Gah!" Krillain and everyone else fell over. "She's that powerful?!"  
  
"Good." Chi Chi said as she got out some bags. "Then, I'm strong enough to fight Piccolo and get back my baby."  
  
"Chi Chi," Kami warned as he stepped up, "I must warn you that Piccolo will still be stronger than you. He had been training very hard for the Saiyans."  
  
"I know but I have to do this." Chi Chi insisted as she bowed, "I won't kill Piccolo, yet. I respect you too much to kill him and you, Kami." Chi Chi put on her weights and bowed to Kami. "Thank you, Kami, Mr. Popo for your training."  
  
She got her small bag and flew up. "Wait!" Yamcha yelled out, "Let us help you!"   
  
"Yeah!" Krillian agreed, "Piccolo is tough!"  
  
"No!" Chi Chi looked down at the group. "This is a matter of family. It must stay in the family. You guys just stay here and keep training. If I live through this, I'll meet you when the Saiyans attack."   
  
"Then, good luck!" Yajarobie yelled out.  
  
"Just becareful!" Yamcha warned.  
  
"Say 'Hi' to Gohan for me!" Krillian waved.  
  
Chi Chi smiled and flew off.   
  
She flew for hours over the vast landscape. She was ready to battle a demon that she didn't have a chance to fight so many years ago. The woman hovered and stopped at a former mountain surrounded by a calm peaceful village. Memories came to her as she landed at her former home. For years, she had grew up here, trained here, and even got married here. She smiled at the memories and then frowned. "Must focus."   
  
She zoomed away and flew to the desert. Ox-King got out and muttered, "Good luck."   
  
*****  
  
Piccolo meditate as Gohan was practicing his basic moves under the searing sun. The young warrior was showing good progress and hopefully, he will be strong enough for the Saiyans. Suddenly, he looked up and felt a strong Ki coming his way. **Who's that? Can't be Goku and it's not my 'brother'.** Piccolo thought as he hovered up.  
  
Gohan stopped and then looked up. "Who's that, Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Wait a sec. Keep on fighting." Piccolo said as he flew up to the strong ki in the air. He was interested in the power level this person had. It wasn't as powerful as Raddiz's but it might've been a good comparison.   
  
He gazed up and heard a war cry echoed in the air. "Wha?" His jaw dropped when a woman flew up at him and started to punch at him.  
  
Piccolo dodged the blows and gasped as the woman stopped. "You!" She screamed as she breathed heavilly. "Release my boy!" Floating there in weights was a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in the same blue and red fighting outfit that he saw her wore the first time he saw her.   
  
"The fate of the world is at stake." Piccolo grunted, "I'm training him to be the world's hope."  
  
"And maybe to mold him in your image." Chi Chi accused, "I could see it. Once the Saiyans are dead, you'll sic Gohan against my Goku and kill him again!"  
  
Piccolo snarled. She did have a point. He did want to mold Gohan in his image and kill Goku again. But, the boy wasn't bending one bit. "No."  
  
"Liar." Chi Chi reached up and flung off her wrist weights, then her leg weights, her belt weight, and finally her shoulder weights. Piccolo's jaw dropped as he felt the power soar. Then, he removed his cape and turban. "Let's do it." Chi Chi ordered as she flew up and the two fought.   
  
*****  
  
Gohan fired shots in the air as he felt Piccolo and the other large Ki fighting. "Wow. Look at that power level. I wonder who it could be?" He wondered as he flew to the two Kis.  
  
*****  
  
Echoes of punches ran through the air as the woman and the demon fought. The two fighters flew apart and glared at each other. Chi Chi's outfit was ripped in several places and blood trickled down her cheek. Piccolo breathed deeply as he glanced at his own clothes. The woman was tougher than he expected.  
  
"Not bad, lady. I thought Gohan got his strength from his father." Piccolo growled.  
  
"My name is Chi Chi."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The two glared at each other for a long second. "You know, I thought you dislike fighting." Piccolo chided.  
  
"Oh no. I loved to fight. But, I stopped fighting so Gohan will get a nice normal childhood."  
  
"There's no such thing as a normal childhood with the parents he have. Especially his father, he's an alien you know."  
  
"So? You're a blood thirsty demon who's the evil half of Kami. Gohan's not having a normal childhood right now."  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo ordered as he lunged forward. "Let me kill you!"  
  
Chi Chi put up her guard and waited for an impact. Suddenly, a small blur flew up and came between the two. "STOP IT!!!" Gohan ordered as he breathed deeply.   
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she hugged her son.   
  
"Mommy!" Gohan greeted as he turned and hugged her back. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too, sweetee." Chi Chi cooed as the two hugged, "Oh, you have no idea how much I missed you. I mean, after that nasty Piccolo kidnapped you, I was afraid that I'll never see you again." She picked Gohan up and inspected him. "Are you okay? Did Piccolo do anything to you?"  
  
"No. In fact, Piccolo is my best friend." Gohan said as he pointed to a stunned Piccolo. "Can I stay here to train?" Gohan asked, "Please? I promise, I'll catch up after we defeat the Saiyans."  
  
Chi Chi gasped as she lowered to the ground and sat. "Stay? Stay?! Look! You shouldn't be fighting super powerful aliens at your age! For Kami's sake, you're only four years old!"  
  
"But... I gotta fight, Mommy. If I had been stronger, I would've been able to save Daddy! Please! I... I can't let Earth down again!" Gohan said as he clenched his fists.  
  
Chi Chi's face soften as she watched her boy. A mere six months ago, she was a typical mother and he was a typical boy with a monkey tail. Then, an evil alien came and her perfect world shatter. She was forced to embrace her warrior past again and Gohan, her little scholar, is forced to save the world when he's only four. "I... you're growing up way too fast..." Chi Chi replied as she hugged Gohan, "I can't make you not fight to save the world. You are a very strong boy and I'm proud of you for that. I... want you to be a scholar... and I know that it's what you want to be too and I guess I can't make you study if the world will end in six months. Okay, you can stay here to train with Piccolo."  
  
"Yippee!!!" Gohan cried out as Piccolo let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.   
  
"But, I'm staying here too." Chi Chi insisted as Piccolo fell over.  
  
"What?!" Piccolo exclaimed, "You can't be serious!" **Great, I have to deal with that woman too?! I'd rather face those Saiyans now.**  
  
"Why not?" Chi Chi asked as she tapped her foot. "If Gohan's staying, I'm staying, I'm training to fight the Saiyans too and I won't let my boy go alone!"  
  
"Please, Piccolo..." Gohan pleaded as he whimpered and gave Piccolo the puppy eye look.   
  
Piccolo growled internally. Over the past six months, he had grown... attached to the boy. He couldn't find it in his heart to refuse the boy's mother and he certainly couldn't kill Chi Chi. "Okay! But, Gohan couldn't study. He has to dedicate the next six months to getting stronger."  
  
"Fine!" Chi Chi snarled as she went up to the demon and hovered up to his face, "But the second the Saiyans are dead, Gohan's studying again! Got it, demon!"  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped and stepped back. **Damn it, if she's on our side, we'll have no problem with those Saiyans.** Piccolo thought. "Fine, after the Saiyans die, Gohan studies."  
  
"Good." Chi Chi crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine." Piccolo crossed his arms as well.  
  
"Yes! You two are the best!" Gohan squealed as he jumped up and grabbed Piccolo and Chi Chi's hands. "Yay!" He ran off yelling, "MOMMY AND PICCOLO ARE TRAINING TOGETHER!!! I'M THE LUCKIEST BOY IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!"  
  
The two sighed. "Gohan is so sweet." Chi Chi said as she smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two glanced at each other. "Did we just agree on something?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No. No, we didn't."  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
If one year ago, I would find out that I would be training my own son for a battle to save the world with a demon who tried to kill Goku I would go insane. But here I am, training to become stronger with the one man I never thought I would be fighting with. Piccolo was a good trainer, he had more first hand experience in fighting than Kami. But, I still don't trust him. But, I have no choice. Besides, Gohan loves him, almost as much as Goku and me. He even have an outfit that's just like Piccolo's. As much as I hate to admit it but I kinda like Piccolo myself. He has class and maturity. He definately has more manners than Goku. Maybe... maybe... he might be a decent role model for Gohan.   
  
The day for battle is here. I have to be strong. I want to be with Goku again.   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi put down her journal and looked up. The pre-dawn sky was beautiful. It didn't look like the type of day that would make determine the fate of the world. She can feel a pair of faint Kis coming to the planet. "They're coming." She commented as she got up. "Gohan! Piccolo!" She called out as she looked at the two. They were meditating to gather strength. "We have to go!"  
  
"I know." Piccolo said as he and Gohan got up.  
  
"But first, we have to see your grandfather." Chi Chi advised as she put her hand on Gohan's head. "Come on."  
  
"Huh?" Piccolo said as he ran infront of her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well... we don't know if we will live to see tomarrow, so we're taking a small trip to see my father." Chi Chi insisted, "And you coming too."  
  
"Me?!" Piccolo exclaimed as Chi Chi grabbed his hand.   
  
"Yes, you! I want you to meet my father. Come'on!" Chi Chi dragged the demon along as Gohan followed.   
  
*****  
  
The sun slowly rose as Ox-King woke up to a pounding on the door. "Huh?" The giant put on his robe and went up to the door. "Yeah?" Then, his heart almost stopped as he noticed Chi Chi, Gohan, and a tall green demon standing there. "Chi Chi?! Gohan?!" The man ran up and hugged his daughter and grandson.  
  
"Grandpa!" Gohan said as he looked up, "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a long time!"  
  
"That's okay, Gohan. I understand that you have to go and save the world." Ox-King let go of his family and then looked at the green man. "A-a-and who's he?"  
  
"This is Piccolo." Gohan said as he grabbed Piccolo's hand and tugged him forward, "He's my best friend and mentor."  
  
The two stared at each other. Ox-King's heart pounded as he remembered how Piccolo had threatened the world. Still, Gohan seem to really like this demon and he remembered how he had threated people before he met Goku. "Well, it's nice to see Gohan getting new friends." Ox-King smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah. Well... he's an okay kid." Piccolo said as he nodded.  
  
"Chi Chi, it's good to see you so strong." Ox-King admired, "You remind me of your mother."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy." Chi Chi started to cry but then regained her serious expression. "I wish I can stay, but we have to go and save the world."  
  
"I know." Ox-King went to the side and got out a small capsule. "Here, put this on. I made it for you." He gave the capsule to the woman. Chi Chi took the capsule and pressed on the button. A poof of smoke, Chi Chi came up wearing a completely new outfit. It was a long purple body suit covered with hard armor. It was conservative and yet show every curve of her body. Her hair was in a pair of tight buns that sat on her head like meatballs and around her head was a white and purple headband with a small jewel on it.  
  
"Oh... Dad..." Chi Chi admired as she looked at herself.   
  
"It's the latest in armor." Ox-King instructed, "It's made out of a synthetic material that makes it impenitrable to bullets and yet lightweight. The headband contains a high powered laser just like the one you had as a child but much stronger." Ox-King instructed.  
  
"Wow." Gohan admired, "Do you have a suit for me too?"  
  
Ox-King shook his head. "I'm sorry but that's a one of a kind suit. It took me a year just to make that one."  
  
"Oh. Well... I don't need armor anyway! Because I have..." Gohan imediately flex his muscles and yelled, "Super saiyan power!"  
  
"We better go. Thank you so much, Daddy. I'll use it well." Chi Chi hugged her father and then Gohan hugged him.  
  
"Bye, Grandpa."  
  
"Goodbye, Gohan. I'll be at Master Roshi's waiting for you two."  
  
"Right. Let's go and see if your father's alive yet." Chi Chi said as she flew up, "Bye, Dad!"  
  
The two flew up, Piccolo was just about to folow and then Ox-King yelled to Piccolo, "Piccolo! Wait!"  
  
Piccolo stopped and turned to the larger man. "What?"  
  
"P-promise me that you will make sure Chi Chi and Gohan's safe!" Ox-King ordered, "Please, Chi Chi and Gohan mean the world to me. If something happens to them... I'll never forgive myself."  
  
Piccolo sighed as he reached out with his mind. **Relax, I won't let those Saiyans kill them.** He flew off.  
  
So, the warriors flew off to their battle. Three people who didn't know if they will win the battle but they will try anyway.  
  
End? 


	2. The Battle Begins

This takes place after 'The Return of the Warrior Woman'. Yup, this is the second part of the Warrior Woman series. All characters except for Wench belongs to Akria Toriyama. Wench belongs to me.  
  
** means thoughts  
  
The Fall of the Warrior Woman  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a grim day as the Ox-King went to the Kame Island. He remembered his many days of training in his youth with Goku's grandfather, Gohan. The old warrior sighed at the fact that his precious family was going to be fighting together against a pair of aliens that can destroy this planet. The worst part was that he can't do anything but watch. He was too old and weak to fight with them. He approached the house and entered.  
  
Master Roshi opened the door and smiled at his former student. "Hey! Ox-King!" He looked around wwarilyand sighed in relief, "I'm glad you didn't bring Chi Chi along."  
  
"She's going off to fight the Saiyans." Ox-King replied, "That's why she's not here."  
  
Master Roshi fell over in pure shock. He heard that Chi Chi had been doing some training but now, she was about to fight a pair of deadly Saiyans who have more power than Raddiz ever did. "I hope... for the best." He muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's heart pounded as she and the other warriors stood in a middle of the field. The two Kis in the sky were powerful even by Goku's standards.  
  
"Mommy." Gohan said as he reached for Chi Chi's hand. "I'm scared."  
  
Chi Chi held his hand and comforted, "It's okay. Goku will be here soon and he'll save us as usual."  
  
"You're right." Gohan smiled at his mother.   
  
Chi Chi nodded and held back her own fears. Goku should've been here by now. The Saiyans are here and they are coming toward them. She still couldn't sense any of Goku's ki so it means he's still dead. **Goku! Where the hell are you?**  
  
*****  
  
There were two of them as predicted. Chi Chi, Piccolo, Krillian, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutsu stood there facing two Saiyans. One of them was huge and bald with Saiyan armor and a distinct tail around his waist. The other was much smaller, only slightly shorter than Chi Chi and yet have a far more powerful and evil power.  
  
"So... this is it. I am the Saiyan Prince Vegita and this is my main commander, Nappa." The shorter man said as he looked at the group. His eyes looked over the group and then fell on Chi Chi. "Well well, I have no ideal Kakarot has his own personal wench."  
  
"A what?!" Chi Chi growled as she tensed. "And who the hell is Kakarot?"  
  
**Chi Chi, that is Goku's Saiyan name.** Piccolo said telepathically.  
  
"What makes you think that I am 'Kakarot's wench'?" Chi Chi asked coldly.  
  
"You look just like one." Vegita said as he clicked on his scouter. Figures appeared on the screen and he smirked. "Well well, she's a living being with a power reading of 1305. Cute."  
  
"A living being that looks like a wench?" Nappa said shocked.  
  
"I am not a wench!" Chi Chi boomed, "Just fight me."  
  
"Yeah!" Piccolo growled as he stood there.  
  
"A Namekian." Vegita said as he looked at him. "So... that explains it. A Namekian came from the Planet Namek."  
  
"Huh?" Piccolo said as he looked around. "I'm from outer space?"  
  
"Whoa! Piccolo's an alien just like Daddy!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"The Namekians must've created the Dragon Balls." Vegita figured out, "Okay, give me the Dragon Balls or else."  
  
"Forget it!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
"Then, we will kill you." Vegia said as Nappa got out some seeds. "Let's have some entertainment."  
  
*****  
  
It was brutal. Nappa and Vegita released a group of monsters called Sabiamen. Yamcha had volunteered to be the first since Krillian already died and gotten resurrected by the Dragon Balls once and he didn't have a family to care for like Chi Chi. He was doing great against them until one of them jumped out of nowhere and self destruct. With great rage and ease, Krillian and Piccolo destroyed the rest.  
  
**Where is he?** Chi Chi thought frantically as her body tensed. **Yamcha just died! If Goku was here right now, he could have taken care of those Saiyans in a heartbeat!**  
  
"One down, four more to go." Vegita counted out as he smiled.  
  
"Four?!" Krillian exclaimed as he looked at his group.  
  
"But there's..." Gohan counted the group and said, "Five of us."  
  
"I didn't count your wench." Vegita said as Chi Chi growled.  
  
"Wench?!" Chi Chi screamed insulted by the fact that to these Saiyans, she was nothing.  
  
"Hey, Lord Vegita, why don't you let me take care of them?" Nappa asked as he grinned at the group.  
  
"Not all of them." Vegita warned, "The human wench is going to get one of our special surprises." He got out a small remote and tapped on a series of buttons. "Let me show you a certain friend of mine. It will take a while for it to show up. In the meantime..." He nodded toward Nappa, "Attack and kill everyone but the wench."  
  
"No!" Chi Chi screamed as she lunged at Nappa.  
  
Vegita vanished and reappared behind her. He snatched the woman into his arms and held her. "Now now, my little toy will play with you."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Piccolo ordered as he powered up. He didn't know why he wanted to help the woman but he had to.  
  
Vegita smirked at the Namekian. "Nappa, don't hurt the Namekian too much. He knows where the Dragon Balls are. I wouldn't interfere if I were you." Vegita said as he smirked, "Or this wench will die by my hands." Vegita tightened his grip on the woman.  
  
The warrior woman gasped for air as he tightened his grip with astonishing ease. She stuggled to pry his arms apart to let herself breathe. The other warriors gawked to see Chi Chi, one of the most powerful warriors in the group, being held at the Saiyan's mercy.  
  
"Here she is." Nappa said as he pointed up.  
  
The other warriors looked up in shock to see a woman hovering down. She was dressed in long flowing black robes, long black hair, her face was completely white, with a red circle on her forehead. She landed, stood infront of Vegita and Nappa and bowed.  
  
"Excellent, Wench." Vegita said as he smiled evilly.  
  
"C-can you sense her?" Krillian asked nervously.  
  
"I-I can't feel her at all." Tien said as all of his eyes widened in shock. "It's... like she's not even here!"  
  
"Of course not." Vegita said as he released his grip on Chi Chi. "Wench is a android, a robot. My personal sex toy. I bring her along when I get bored and there's nothing to kill. She's quite amusing."  
  
"A Saiyan sex toy?!" Piccolo exclaimed, "Great just great!"  
  
"A Saiyan sex toy." Tien muttered as he stared at the woman.   
  
"Wow." Choutsu gulped. Wench's face was expressionless.  
  
"Ummm... Mommy?" Gohan asked confused, "What's... a sex toy?"  
  
Chi Chi and the other warriors sweatdropped and Chi Chi said calmly, "When you're older, I'll explain it, hon."   
  
"Boys." Vegita grumbled, "Wench, go into battle mode."   
  
"Yes, Master Vegita." Wench said in a soft voice. She jumped up and a bright light shone over her. Her robes flew off and vanished in mid air and her hair shortened. She landed on her feet and everyone except for Nappa and Vegita gasped in shock. Wench was wearing Saiyan armor but more revealing. Her armor was like Radiz's only the hard white shell was like an Earth tank top. Her hair was short like a boy and her face lost her white color but retained the cold expression.   
  
"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Chi Chi..." Krillian muttered as he gawked at Chi Chi and Wench who were staring at each other. Without her makeup, her face was a mirror image to Chi Chi's. "She look just like... you."  
  
"So... that's why Vegia was so amused." Chi Chi growled at the other woman.   
  
"Master, what is you request?" Wench asked in a monotone voice that was identical to Chi Chi's.  
  
"Kill this woman here." Vegita said as he pointed to Chi Chi.   
  
"Yes, Master." Wench replied as she went into fighting position.  
  
Chi Chi went into her fighting position and said, "Okay, you robot bitch."  
  
"And since we don't want to waste too much time..." Vegita ordered, "Nappa, fight the rest."  
  
"Even the Namekian?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Yes, if we can't find the Dragon Balls here, then we can just go to Namek. Yes, Namek, that's where the true balls are. I should've seen it before." Vegiata said as he laughed.   
  
"Huh?" Krillian muttered. **Namek?**  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Wench glanced at Gohan and her right eye glowed green. "Scanning... Master Vegita, this boy is Saiyan." She said with what might sound like confusion in her voice.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Wench." Vegita scowled, "He's a half breed."  
  
"Yes, Master Vegita, but I'm not programed to hurt Saiyans and/or Saiyan half breeds under twelve standard years old." Wench pointed out.  
  
Vegita grumbled. "Then don't hurt the boy."  
  
"Yes sir." Wench bowed and went into attack position.  
  
**Oh man, Chi Chi will have to battle her. And we have no idea how powerful she is since she doesn't produce Ki. Wait, she seems to be very computer like. I haveta do something about her. I got it!** Krillian smiled as he yelled out, "Hey, Wench! I have to ask you something! Vegita ordered you to fight Chi Chi right?"  
  
"Chi Chi?" Wench repeated.  
  
"Me." Chi Chi said as she stepped forward.   
  
"Yes, I am ordered to do so."  
  
"And you can't hurt Gohan here. Right?" Krillian asked as Tien and the others watched him.  
  
"Of course." Wench replied.  
  
"Chi Chi here, is Gohan's mother. And if you kill her, then that will really hurt Gohan." Krillian reasoned, "So, you can only obey one of Vegita's orders."  
  
"But, my program and duty is to obey all of Master Vegita's orders." Wench said as her ears began to smoke and sparks flew from her eyes. "Warning! Warning! Wench main CPU locking."  
  
"Fuck! Damn Earthling!" Vegita spatted out as Nappa went up and checked the android.  
  
"Great, that Earthling made Wench confused and is now locked." Nappa said as he looked at the android's head.  
  
"Then, reboot her, you dolt!"  
  
"Heh heh." Krillian grinned as he posed, "Not bad eh. We Earthlings are pretty resourceful."  
  
"Wow, what did you do?" Gohan adimired as Wench twitched and fainted.  
  
"You sly dog, you confused her and make her programming all screwed up." Tien said happilly.  
  
Nappa punched some controls on his remote and said, "Wench won't be on for another several hours."  
  
"Oh great. Just fucking great." Vegita moaned, "Why do I have to deal with these out-of-date models? She keeps on giving me trouble and we have to fix her constantly. When I'm immortal and ruler of this Universe, I'm getting the newest Wench, keep her well tuned, and use her for my pleasures."   
  
The other warriors gawked at Vegita's rant. "Let's kill all of them now." Nappa insisted, "The wench can wait."  
  
"Of course." Vegita grabbed Chi Chi again with surprising speed and said, "I'll just wait for a little while for my wench fight."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Chi Chi screamed as she banged on Vegita's arms.  
  
"I don't think so. Nappa! DESTROY THEM!!!"   
  
"Right!" Nappa flew at Krillian.   
  
Piccolo blasted him from the side and Nappa stopped. "You're fighting me first, Monkey boy." Piccolo said as his fangs showed.   
  
Nappa vanished and then reappeared and kicked Piccolo in the ribs.  
  
Gohan and the others gulped in unison. "Nappa just kicked Piccolo down." Krillian observed.  
  
Nappa laughed as he powered up. The earth rumbled and shook around him. Chi Chi's jaw dropped at the level of power Nappa showed.  
  
"HIIIIYAAAA!!!" Choutsu screamed as he flew up at Nappa. Nappa turned and blasted him away.  
  
"Choutsu!!!" Tien yelled as he watched Choutsu vanished. "You... you bastard!" He lunged at the giant Saiyan. Nappa smirked as he started blocking.  
  
"Tien!" Chi Chi cried out as Nappa and Tien punched and kicked each other. Tien grew exhausted as Nappa just smiled evilly at him.   
  
"Pathetic!" Nappa said as he took hold of Tien's arm and ripped it off.  
  
Tien screamed in agony as he let go and fell to the ground. Where his left arm was, there was nothing but a stump. "Damn you!" He yelled as blood dripped to the dirt making it red. Nappa laughed as he kicked Tien to the ground.  
  
"Next!" Nappa boomed as he looked around and then noticed Krillian. "Okay."  
  
He rushed at the monk and Krillian gulped as he went into fighting positon. Chi Chi struggled in Vegita's gasp. She couldn't help but feel helpless about the battle. The reason she returned to fighting is so she can keep Gohan safe. Now, she's held hostage by a Saiyan monster with Yamcha dead, Choutsu possiblly also dead and Goku nowhere to be found.  
  
"No!!!" Choutsu screamed as he ran up and attached himself to Nappa's back.  
  
"Hey!" Nappa exclaimed as he turned around grabbing for the much smaller warrior. However, Choutsu was far beyond the giant's back.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Choutsu demanded as Nappa flew up and rammed into cliffs and mountains. The brave little warrior clung onto him anyway.  
  
"Choutsu!" Tien screamed as he watched Nappa doing everything he could to get the little man off.  
  
Gohan flinched as he tried to look away. Piccolo gently moved Gohan's head forward and said, "Don't look away, Gohan. Choutsu's a good example to follow."  
  
Choutsu's body glowed as Nappa flew down to the ground at record speed. A tear came out of the warrior's eyes as he whispered, "S-sorry, Tien." With that, he exploded in a blast of Ki that shook the heavens.  
  
"Choutsu..." Chi Chi gasped. Choutsu had destroyed himself to kill Nappa. She never truly knew him or get to know him better but now, she felt nothing but sorrow as a giant cloud covered the Saiyan.   
  
"No!!!" Tien screamed in horror as Nappa flew down. His top part of his armor was completely blown away but there wasn't a scratch on him. Tien's greatest fear became reality. Choutsu died, for nothing. "You... you bastard!!!" Tien said as he reached up with his remaining arm and started to glow. **Choutsu, I'm coming.** He called out across the dead link. He summoned all of his power, all of his life force, into a single beam of light. It blasted right at Nappa and created a huge cloud of smoke around him.   
  
"Tien!!!" Gohan yelled as Tien gasped for breath and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"NO!!!" Chi Chi screamed as tears came down her cheeks. "You bastard! You just wait till my Goku comes and destroy all of you!!!"  
  
"Goku?" Vegita repeated in amusement. "Who is Goku?"  
  
"My husband." Chi Chi replied in pride, "A Saiyan like you only much stronger."  
  
"Kakarot." Vegita said, "And where is he? If he is a true Saiyan, he would be here. Saiyans love fighting and killing."  
  
"He's coming here to clean you clock." Piccolo answered, "He's just running late."  
  
"I see." Vegita muttered as he looked at Krillian and Gohan. "Nappa, I suggest a break."  
  
"A break?" Nappa repeated confused.  
  
"I need a good challenge. And this Kakarot might provide more entertainment than these weaklings and even this living wench." Vegita commented, "Three hours should do. We wait three hours for Kakarot to show up. If he does, then we fight him. If not..." He grinned at Chi Chi as he let go. "Then, we fight regardless. I want to destroy this planet, become immortal and rule the universe."  
  
Chi Chi stepped away and glared at him. "You definately have high goals." She whispered.  
  
"It's my destiny." Vegita announced.  
  
"Fine, three hours." Piccolo said as he sat down. Krillian, Gohan, and Chi Chi joined him in a circle.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi replied as she glared at the Saiyans and the android. "Goku better come back soon. If he doesn't..." She clenched her fist, "I'll make him pay!"  
  
"So... what do we do?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Wait." Piccolo answered.  
  
"Yes. Wait and regain our strength." Chi Chi agreed as she got out a few capsules from her suit and tossed it. Out of a poof of smoke came a large picnic basket. "Here."  
  
"This is not the time to eat." Krillian objected.  
  
"Yes it is. We must regain our strength and we do that by eating." Chi Chi said as she got out a giant roasted dinosaur leg. "Here you go, Gohan."  
  
"Thanks, Mommy."  
  
Krillian gawked as the threesome started handing out plates and silverwear. "I'll take a wing." Krillian said.  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi said, "Now, dark meat or white meat."  
  
Krillan couldn't help but feel kinda funny. They were right now next to a pair of deadly Saiyans who just killed three of their friends and they were eating roasted dinosaur. "Dark."  
  
"This is great, Mommy." Gohan complimented.  
  
"Thanks, I was saving this for after the battle but now, I think that we better at least eat part of it." Chi Chi replied as she started to eat.  
  
The two Saiyans couldn't help but smell the aroma from the basket. They haven't eaten since the last planet they destroyed. Still, they didn't say anything. After all, they are blood thirsty Saiyans who did not show hunger. "Nappa, is Wench functioning yet? She's taking forever." Vegita asked.  
  
"She's on repair mode, sire." Nappa replied as lights circled Wench's form and started shooting rays into her eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
Two hours passed as the warriors waited. Chi Chi started knitting to ease her tortured nerves, Gohan was reading a book, Piccolo was meditating, and Krillian was watching the Saiyans carefully.  
  
**Oh man, where's Goku?** Krilian thought as he looked around. Goku was never very good at showing up on time but this was the fate of the world. **Goku, you'd better show up.**  
  
Meanwhile, Wench sat up and looked over at Vegita. "Master Vegita, I am functioning at 100%."  
  
"About time." Vegita commented, "Just sit there and watch those three."  
  
"Yes, Master Vegita." Wench said as she got up and went to Chi Chi and began to watch her intensly.  
  
Chi Chi glanced up from her knitting and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Observing." Wench replied in her usual monotone voice. "What task are you doing?"  
  
"I'm knitting."  
  
"What does 'knitting' do to enhance your fighting power?" Wench asked in a child-like curiousity.  
  
"It doesn't. It's just a hobby." Chi Chi answered.  
  
"It doesn't aid you in getting stronger?"   
  
"No. It's something that relaxes me." Chi Chi said as Wench watched some more. "Why don't you try?"  
  
"I am not programmed for that sort of thing." Wench replied.  
  
"What do you do, Ms. Wench?" Gohan asked.  
  
"May I reply, Master Vegita?" Wench asked Vegita.  
  
"Go ahead." Vegita replied, "There's nothing useful about you."  
  
"Very well, sir." Wench said as if she didn't feel anything about the insult. "My main duties is to attend to Master Vegita, Master Nappa, and any other Saiyan who's not a threat in every way possible. I am capable of physical stimulation as well as entertainment in dancing and killing aliens in the most attractive style."  
  
Gohan blinked and then stuck out his tounge. "Yuck. You mean you kill other people just to entertain?"  
  
"And torture. I am programed with over one million-fifty-two thousand methods of physical and mental torture. My longest session of torture is 3 months, 4 weeks, 6 days, and 21 hours."   
  
"Yes, my wench here can either give excellent pleasure or horrible pain. Either way, she's a wonderful form of entertainment when she's not locked up." Vegita said as he walked up and patted her on the head. "Nice toy."  
  
"That's mean. She's not a toy." Gohan argued.  
  
"Yes, she is." Vegita said as he kept on patting his possession.  
  
"Gohan, don't be fooled by appearences. Wench may look human but she's not. She's a doll. A walking, talking doll." Piccolo advised. "If you have to fight _it_ then view it that way."  
  
"I guess." Gohan muttered as he stared at the robot who looked identical to his mother except in expression.  
  
Another hour passed as the warriors waited anxiously. Finally, Vegita got up and said, "Okay, three hours are up. Get ready to die."  
  
Chi Chi growled as she flung down her knitting stuff and yelled, "DAMN YOU, GOKU!!! I SWEAR IF I DIE, I WILL KILL YOU!!!"   
  
Krillian gulped as he went into fighting stance. Chi Chi and Piccolo came together and stood in front of Gohan. They didn't say it but they both felt the need to protect the boy they both loved.   
  
"Okay! You two wenches fight!" Vegita ordered.  
  
"My name is Chi Chi!" Chi Chi boomed.  
  
Vegita blinked and then scratched his chin. "What spunk. Interesting. If it weren't for the fact that she's so weak, I would think of her as a female Saiyan. Oh well. Nappa... destroy them. But, leave the human wench alone so our toy can entertain us with."  
  
"Let's go!" Piccolo boomed as he and Krillain focused. The two warriors multiplied into six fighters, three Krillians and three Piccolos. Gohan shook in fear as he hid behind a rock and watched the fight.  
  
"Six fighters for the price of two." Nappa laughed as he flew up and fight the six.  
  
**Idiots! Why are you fighting with your Kis divided like that?** Chi Chi thought as Wench came up.  
  
"I'm here to fight you." Wench said in a simplistic tone of voice.  
  
Chi Chi growled as she went into fighting positon. "Let's go." She said as she flew up.   
  
Wench followed and the two started exchanging blows. At first, it was a complete draw. Chi Chi and Wench were both experienced fighters but Wench had fought in many more battles than Chi Chi and she have no hesitation to kill. She had neither soul or heart to guide her.   
  
Chi Chi was strong from her heart. She uses her love for her family and her anger from battle to fuel her. She flew back as Wench looked at her. "Let's turn it up." Chi Chi said as her body glowed crimson red. She lifted her hands and pointed them straight out. **Better start using my special techniques.** She thought as she focused. "OX RAGE!!!" She screamed as a pair of blasts shot out of her hands and combined in the middle. The combined beam reached out and struck Wench in the chest.  
  
The android was flung into the ground hard. She got up and brushed herself off. "Interesting attack." She commmented as she flew at Chi Chi again.   
  
**She must not be able to feel pain.** Chi Chi thought, **She's going to be very hard to beat.**  
  
Gohan gasped as he watched the battles. Krillian and Piccolo were losing to Nappa badly. Chi Chi was faring slightly better but by not much.   
  
"Fight, Gohan!" Piccolo urged the boy, "We need your help!"  
  
Gohan gulped and nodded. He powered up and flew at Nappa. "Ha!!!"  
  
The three tried to battle Nappa. Unfortunately, they were all struck down like flies. "We need a new plan." Piccolo whispered, "We have to distract Nappa."  
  
"I got it." Krillian said as he looked at Chi Chi and Wench as they fought. They were still fighting hand to hand with an occassional blast. **Chi Chi, take off Wench's shirt.**  
  
**What?!** Chi Chi mentally screamed as Wench hit her on the head.  
  
**Just do it.** Krillian urged.   
  
"Okay." Chi Chi flew back and lashed out a series of Ki discs. "SHREDDER DISCS!!!" She screamed as the discs flew at Wench and began to rip away her armor.  
  
"Whoa." Nappa looked at the two fight again. Wench's top was becoming undone.   
  
"Now!" Krillian, Gohan, and Piccolo flew up and grabbed Nappa's tail at the same time.   
  
Chi Chi smiled as the two clung on. **Of course. The tail. The tail is a Saiyan's greatest weakness. Just like Goku when he had his tail.**  
  
Nappa laughed as he effortlessly flung Piccolo and Krillian away. "Fools, you think that we would fall to such a cheap trick." Nappa said as he laughed.  
  
"How? I thought all Saiyans become weak when someone holds his tail." Krillian said as he was flung off.  
  
"Only on weak Saiyans." Vegita added laughing. "We trained our tails to be numbed to pain."  
  
"Damn it!" Krillian cursed as he got off of the ground.  
  
"I know." Piccolo got up and powered up.  
  
Chi Chi and Wench kicked and punched at each other.   
  
"This is getting boring. Wench, finish her off! But leave her body intact. I may want her to be another toy for me. It would be fun to have something flesh and bone to have fun with for a while." Vegita ordered, "Nappa! Destroy the others! I don't want to wait forever to kill Freeza!"  
  
"Freeza?" Krillian repeated as he got up slightly in pain, "Who's... Freeza?" The fight was getting to him and he was getting weak. **I don't know how much longer I can hold on.** He thought.  
  
"At once, Master Vegita." Wench said as her hands glowed. She placed her hands on Chi Chi's temples and said, "Brain Death."  
  
Her hands flashed as Chi Chi screamed. Her mind went out in all sorts of directions as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Gohan yelled as tears came down her cheeks.  
  
**Gohan, I love you.** She thought out as she looked at Piccolo, **Look after... my... baby...** She whispered mentally as she collapsed.   
  
Wench went to her knees as she lay back. "Power reserves depleated. Need power."  
  
"You... you witch!" Gohan screamed as he ran up and kicked the robot in the head.  
  
Wench twitched as sparks flew from her eyes. "P...ow...er... de... Lo...rd..." She sputtered out as she closed her eyes. The android sputtered out energy and twitched lightly.  
  
"A pity." Vegita muttered, "And such a loyal wench too. She lasted much longer than the others. Oh well, I was going to replace her anyway." The Saiyan shook his head as he glanced at the remaining three. "Now, those three."  
  
"Okay!" Nappa flew up and punched Krillian out of the way and then flew straight at Gohan. His mouth glowed as he opened it wide.   
  
"NO!!!" Piccolo flew up and blocked the boy with his own body. Pain surged in his middle as he focused to block away as much as possible.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as Piccolo fell to the ground. Despite his pain, despite the fact that he was dying, Piccolo chuckled.  
  
"I... *cough* never thought... I would... sacrifice my life for the kid. Don't worry, Gohan, your mother is still alive." Piccolo said as he closed his eyes. His remaining life force and his very body vanished from the Earth.  
  
"No..." Krillian muttered as he got up. He looked up and felt Kami's life force fade as well. Kami and Piccolo, the god and devil, are joined at the hip. If one dies, the other dies as well to maintain the balance. And with Kami dead, the Dragon Balls are gone as well the hope of bringing back their dead friends.  
  
"Pi-piccolo... Mommy..." Gohan whispered when a Ki suddenly flared in his sight of mind. A ray of hope came in that Ki. "Daddy! He's coming!"  
  
"What?" Vegita repeated.  
  
"All right!" Krillian said as a figure on the Flying Nimbus appeared. Goku stood there tall and proud as he hopped off of the cloud.  
  
"What happened here?" Goku asked as he looked around.   
  
Gohan shook as he muttered, "Tien, Choutsu, Piccolo... Mommy they... they killed them."   
  
Goku shocked looked around to see Tien lying face down with a missing arm. He couldn't sense Choutsu or Piccolo, no matter how hard he tried. Then, his face paled as he saw Chi Chi lying there next to another warrior who looked identical to her but she was sputtering out energy. "Chi Chi!!!" He yelled as he ran up and picked up the woman. He can feel her Ki still there and he sighed in relief. Goku touched the other woman's temple and felt a very small drain. He removed his hand and gazed at Chi Chi. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he took a senzu bean and placed it in his wife's mouth. After forcing it down, she still lay there even after all of her wounds healed.   
  
"Huh?" Krillian and Gohan said.  
  
"I don't... get it. The senzu should've worked." Goku sobbed. His wife, in armor that was similiar to that when he first met her, was in a coma. She obvously wanted to fight with him and he failed her by showing up too late. If only he had came in time, he would've saved his friends and wife. "No!!!" His rage filled him as he snarled at Vegita and Nappa. Then, he calmed down as he went to Gohan and Krillian and gave them senzu beans. "Here. Get out of here."   
  
"But... Goku! What about you?" Krillian asked after he was healed by the senzu.  
  
"I'll settle my score with Vegita and Nappa." Goku said with ice cold tone of voice. "NIMBUS!!!" The cloud came again and Goku lay Chi Chi carefully on the cloud. "Take her to the island. Gohan, Krillian, you go with her."  
  
"Oh... okay." Gohan nodded as the three went off.  
  
Goku turned as his eyes became cold. His friends are dead, his beloved wife, in a coma, now it was pay back time. "Let's fight." Goku said as he went into position. **I will avenge you, Chi Chi. This I swear.**  
  
End? 


	3. Casualities of War

This is the sequel to 'The Fall of the Warrior Woman'. I didn't make any money off of this and all characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
The Revenge of the Warrior Woman  
By Maria Cline  
  
Chi Chi was upset because she was now in the Next Dimension Station with no Goku in sight. "Chi Chi?!" A familiar voice called out as she looked behind her to see Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu standing there.  
  
"Yamcha! Tien! Choutsu!" Chi Chi cried out as she ran up and embraced her comrades. The group sighed as they returned the group hug. Another one of them had been killed in the battle leaving Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillian behind. But, Chi Chi had a family while the others didn't. Yamcha did have Bulma but their relationship had been rocky.  
  
"Chi Chi, you're dead?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I... that android killed me. I fought so hard but that machine just killed me." Chi Chi explained in frustration. It was bad enough that she was killed but by an alien sex toy that have no emotions. She didn't even have a chance to strike at the Saiyans themselves.   
  
"Oh man! And we were so hoping you were going to destroy those Saiyans." Tien muttered, "You're just as strong as Piccolo." He was shocked about how weak Chi Chi was compared to the two Saiyans. She had always been very strong and willful. If someone like Chi Chi and Piccolo fall so easilly as well as himself, what kind of chance would Goku have?  
  
"I know." Chi Chi grumbled, "Where's Goku?"  
  
"He left just before you came here." King Yama answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi Chi boomed as everyone, even the god fell over. "I just been through so much training, praying, and even dealing with those horrible Saiyans and that toy of theirs and he just left just when I came here?!" When she was killed, a part of her wanted to be with Goku again. Even if it was just to see him leave for Earth to take care of the Saiyans, she wanted to see him just one more time.  
  
King Yama got up from behind his desk and gulped. While he had lived through the experience of a horde of evil people coming to him, like the entire Red Ribbon Army and Radditz, he could never handle the wrath of an angry scorned wife. "He was in a hurry."  
  
"And now, I'm dead." Chi Chi moaned sorrowfully as she sat down on the cloudlike floor of Yama's palace. She can't be with Gohan or Goku in their most desprate battle. Now, the best she could do is wait to see if Gohan and Goku come here to the Next Dimention.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi Chi. There's still the Dragon Balls." Yamcha said, "I mean, we just have to wait a year and we'll come back to life."  
  
"Don't count on it." Piccolo said as he and Kami entered the gates with halos over their heads. Everyone except for King Yama face faulted.  
  
"Piccolo?! Kami?! What are you two doing here?" Chi Chi screamed in shock. Now, she was frightened. Piccolo and Kami died and with them the Dragon Balls and any hope of coming back to life.   
  
"We died. I saved Gohan from Nappa." Piccolo explained, "Kami died because he was linked to me. But, what are you doing here? I thought you're still alive."  
  
"I'm not!" Chi Chi argued. While she was happy that Piccolo save Gohan from the saiyan, she was confused. How can Piccolo thought that she was alive? She knew that she was dead. She did end up in the Earth check in station.  
  
Yamcha and the other warriors looked at each other equally confused. Yamcha glanced up at Chi Chi's head and gasped. "Chi Chi, yo- your halo." Yamcha said as he pointed up at Chi Chi's head.   
  
Chi Chi looked up and saw only half a halo floating over her head. "Huh?" She knew that a halo over a person's head means that the person is dead but she never heard of a half a halo over a person's head.   
  
"Oh... look at this." King Yama said as he looked at his directory. "Apparently, you are only in a very deep coma, just barely on the edge of death and life."  
  
"What?!" Chi Chi was now even more confused than ever. She was really alive but in a coma? If so, what will happen to her soul? Is she brain damaged or worst?   
  
"Let me explain." Kami said as he bowed. "Chi Chi, you are not dead like we are. But, you're not truly alive either. Wench had mentally forced your mind to be shoved out of your body and into somewhat state of limbo. A weaker person would be brain dead by that assault but you are different. Your sheer will had kept you at least partially bonded to your body. You are... the most correct term for this would be a Spirit. You can project your astral form anywhere you wish and you will have abilities in that form and pure physical attacks like punches will have no effect. In that form, you can do anything with your mind like a psychic; telekinesis, telepathy, and if you work hard enough, you can actually touch and manipulate objects on a limited basis. But... you must be careful. You will still be somewhat vulnerable to Ki attacks and mental attacks. And if you die, you will vanish completely."  
  
"So, I can go anywhere I want now? Anything else?" Chi Chi asked in a sense relieved. She was alive and could help Goku and Gohan. Of course, she may not be seen or heard and can't touch anything but she didn't have to wait in the Afterlife.  
  
"You can also possess others especially if they are unconscious. You can possess those who are still conscious but only if they desire it." Kami said, "You can also let yourself be seen with anyone as long as you will it."  
  
"Good. Then, Gohan and Goku would be able to see and hear me." Chi Chi muttered, **Good. I have to give Goku a peice of my mind after this whole mess is done with. I want to be there till the end.**  
  
"Also, since you are technically alive and dead, you can come here any time you wish."  
  
"So, I can communicate with anyone here." Chi Chi said, "Good. I'm going back to Goku."   
  
"Huh?" Yamcha asked as he ran up. "You gotta be kidding! If you die, you'll vanish. Boom, no Dragon Balls to save you." He was worried for his friend. Yamcha had always liked the woman, even if the first time they met that he knocked her unconcious. But over the time he trained with her, he gained a new respect for the woman. Chi Chi was willing to sacrifice her dream for a normal family life to make sure that her family lives.   
  
"I don't care. I'll die for Goku again." Chi Chi said as she walked away, "How can I come back to this place of the dead?"  
  
"Just use your mind." Kami advised, "You can transmit yourself to us. Just focus and concentrate."  
  
"Right." Chi Chi ran through the gates and back to Earth.  
  
*****  
  
Goku was angry. Actually, that was a complete understatement. He faced Nappa and yelled, "Kaio-Ken attack!!!" A red Ki flared around him as he tensed up. He can feel his power heighten to match his rage. The rage and anger of his friends' deaths. The rage and anger of his wife in a coma and unable to wake up for him. The rage and anger at himself for ariving too late to prevent the misery. **This is for you, Chi Chi.** He thought as he ran up to Nappa and in one swift move, broke his back. He could've killed him. It was simple enough for Goku to do. But he still had his humanity, and while he hated Nappa, he didn't want to show Vegita that he will stoop to the Saiyan's level.. yet.  
  
Vegita's eyes widened as he watched Goku toss Nappa at him. Goku was strong enough to handle Nappa by himself. That showed some promise. Despite the fact that Nappa was pathetic compared to him, Goku was much stronger than the others. **At last someone halfway decent. He is the Saiyan. But how did he get that much power in such a short time?**  
  
"Ve-vegita. Help me." Nappa pleaded, "With our combined powers, we can defeat him."  
  
Vegita held out his hand and picked up Nappa. "I don't need your help." Vegita said as he tossed the behemoth up into the air and disintegrated him with a powerful blast projected to his body. There was no remorse nor guilt on his face.   
  
"You... killed your own friend?!" Goku exclaimed in pure shock. **Oh man, Vegita is so evil. He's like a monster. He just killed a fellow Saiyan and we're kinda rare.**  
  
"He's not my friend. He was an asset." Vegita replied coldly. "He just turned into a liability. Now, you have to face me."  
  
Goku felt chills ran down his spine. He could already tell that Vegita's power is far more than Nappa's. He won't be as easy as Nappa and for some strange reason, he was actually eager to see if he can win. "Okay, but at a distance." Goku said, "Away from here."  
  
"Fine. You can choose your burial."   
  
**Gohan and Krillian are still close by and they might get hurt. And Chi Chi is no position to defend herself if anything happens.** Goku thought as he flew up. He didn't want to be responsible for anyone else to get killed. If he wanted to cut loose, he want it where he can't kill anyone by accident.  
  
The two Saiyans flew to a more rugged deserted canyon. There weren't even any animals around. "Here." Goku said as he landed.  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi flew in her new form. She was much faster than before she had her body. "Gohan. I have to see Gohan." She muttered as she felt herself drawn to a Ki. "There." She muttered as she vanished and reappeared next to Gohan and Krillian as they flew to the island with her body on the Nimbus.  
  
"Oh my god." Chi Chi muttered, "Goku's fighting Nappa and Vegita by himself?" She wasn't sure what to think. After all, Goku had always seem stronger than any other warrior. Like herself, Goku wouldn't want his family to die. Would it be possible for him to be strong enough to handle the two Saiyans by himself? She knew that if anyone can defeat them, Goku can.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Krillian asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I heard Mommy." Chi Chi gasped as she waved her hand in front of her son. It was true what Kami say, Gohan and Krillian could hear her and she wasn't even trying.   
  
"It's just your imagination. Just keep on going." Krillian insisted as he looked at Chi Chi's body again. **Or is it? Oh man, this battle is worst than the time Piccolo attacked the Tournament. At least in the Piccolo battle, no one died.**  
  
Chi Chi watched the two. **I must be invisible to them. No, I'll wait till they're back so I can tell them.** Chi Chi thought as she flew beside them.  
  
*****  
  
Goku breathed deeply as he finished trying to fight Vegita in Kaio-Ken mode x 2. It barely fazed the Saiyan warrior. **Oh man. Kaio-Ken x 2 is no good. Looks like I better try out times three. Please hold up, body.** He knew that he could handle the double Kaio-Ken attack easilly but he never tried the triple Kaio-Ken attack. King Kai himself insisted that a triple Kaio-Ken attack is too much for Goku to handle. But, Goku had always been the type to push the limits of his own body when the situation demand it.  
  
Goku took a deep breath as he focused his body. He had to give everything he have on Vegita if the Earth were to be saved. In his mind, he thought of Gohan and Krillian, injured and tramatized at the warriors' deaths. He also saw Chi Chi not as the warrior woman who was in a coma but as the lovely wife who he left to train. Why did she have to suffer thanks to him? "Kaio-Ken ATTACK TIMES THREE!!!" Goku yelled as the Ki around him flared. Every muscle in his body buldged to like he never felt before. He could feel his Ki sense, sight, smell, hearing, touch, and even taste enhance. While his power increased, he could feel the strain there. He won't have much time to battle Vegita. Hopefully, it will be enough.  
  
Yajarobie who was hiding behind a rock gazed up and watched Goku's muscles inflate like a blow up toy. The sight was interesting and yet frightening. "Oh man."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan slowed down and looked behind him. His father's Ki had multiplied a great deal.   
  
Chi Chi also felt the power change and she looked behind her. **Goku's power is rising too fast. It's not natural. Even if he can power up like I do, he shouldn't power up so rapidly. Something's not right and Gohan and Krillian's not even aware. Oh well. They're too weak for Vegita. I'm stronger than them and I was no match for Vegita. Hang on, Goku. I want to be there in spirit to save you.** She flew back to where she can feel the abnormally strong Ki.  
  
*****  
  
The two fought hard at equal levels. They fought at equal speed and strength, not giving in to the pressure. Finally, Goku's muscles strained as he landed on the ground. Vegita landed on a cliff above him. He wiped his face and saw blood on his glove. "Blood. I shed blood thanks to this worthless trash! THIS I CANNOT ENDURE!!!"  
  
Goku looked up. "Oh man." He muttered as his body shook. The rush of power is fading and is replaced by a pain. The same type of pain that comes from working out without warming up. **Vegita's tough. If this drags out, I wouldn't hold out. He's so strong. Do I have a chance? Yes! He doesn't know that I'm in bad condition. I have to win! I can't let anyone down again!**  
  
"FOOL!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS PLANET!!! THAT'S WHY I'M DESTROYING IT IN ONE BLAST! PREPARE TO DIE, KAKAROT!!!" Vegita boomed as he flew up and started powering up.  
  
"What... is he doing?" Goku asked out loud.  
  
Vegita's hands glowed. "GAAAALLLAAAATICCIC..."  
  
"Oh shit! KAIO-KEN ATTACK TIMES THREE!!!" He screamed as he went into Kamehameha position. "KAAAAAMMEEEEHAAAMEEEE..."  
  
"GUN!!!"  
  
"HAA!!"   
  
Goku and Vegita maintained their Ki blasts in a struggle to overpower one another. Yajarobie who was hiding behind the rocks, had to struggle to maintain his footing. "WHOA!!!"  
  
Chi Chi landed in time to see the two blasts. Even in her non-body form, she could feel the blasts' power. Goku's body tensed as he kept on firing. "KAIO..KEN...ATTACK... TIMES FOUR!!!" He knew that his already weak body couldn't handle a quaduple Kaio-Ken attack but if he didn't push any more, he will die anyway with the planet. A new rush of power and pain overwhelm him as he powered up his blast.   
  
His blast grew much larger than the purple beam and overwhelmed the Saiyan. "NO!!! he was stronger?!" Vegita exclaimed as the blast took him far above him and into space.  
  
Goku gasped for air as he hunched over. He was completely exhausted and his body was overwhelmed with pain from channeling of so much power. Every part of his body was aching and begging for rest. **Oh man, what a rush.** He thought as he breathe heavilly. Even breathing seem to hurt for him.  
  
"Goku!!!" Yajarobie yelled as he came out.   
  
"Ya-yajarobie?!" Goku asked as he looked at the short samuari. **How did he get here?** He didn't sense the man around but he was occupied.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi joined in as she focused her power and appeared to the two warriors.   
  
"Ch... Chi Chi!!! How?" Goku asked, "You..." He couldn't finish the sentence. In front of him was his wife, translucent to his sight but still there.   
  
"I'm in a coma. I know." Chi Chi explained, "It's a long story."  
  
"How did you get into that coma?" Yajarobie asked. He felt lucky for avoiding the fight with the Saiyans. Unlike the other warriors, he couldn't fly and have a limited Ki sense. He couldn't even fire a Ki blast. He's just a regular fighter with a katana to fight with.  
  
"... I was fighting the Saiyans! And where were you?!" Chi Chi demanded. She was there when Yajarobie trained on the Lookout. He didn't do much training. All he did was eat and dodge attacks. In fact, the first spar she had with him, she beaten him up senseless.   
  
"... I was calming the public." Yajarobie insisted. "I was doing my part."  
  
"Maybe in taking the credit." Chi Chi snarled as she went up closer to the samurai.   
  
Yajarobie gulped as he stepped back and went closer to Goku for protection. "Well... Goku here is the real hero. Wow, you were awesome!" Yajarobie complimented as he slapped Goku on the shoulder. The hero screamed in agony.   
  
"Yajarobie!" Chi Chi screamed in anger and shock. She knew how weak Yajarobie is and that a simple slap on the back shouldn't cause Goku that much pain.  
  
"I didn't hit that hard." Yajarobie muttered in confusion.   
  
"I... overdid it a little. I pushed myself too hard. Every... muscle in my body is sore." Goku admitted as his body shook. That was a complete understatement. His body wasn't just sore, it was hurting bad.   
  
"Oh... typical Goku." Chi Chi sighed as she smiled, "Always go in head first."  
  
"At least it's over." Yajarobie said, "And here we are standing in victory!"  
  
"No..." Goku said as he looked up. Vegita's Ki showed itself to him. He could feel Vegita's anger and power. "You two better get out of here. Vegita's still alive and pissed off."  
  
"What... but... you were stronger than him! You can just defeat him again!" Yajarobie insisted.  
  
Chi Chi tried to slap the samurai on the head only for her hand to phase through. "Goku's exhausted! He can't fight any more like this. I can feel Vegita now. He's alive, mad, and coming this way!"  
  
"Oh." Yajarobie ran off and returned to his hiding spot. "Well... good luck!"  
  
"Coward." Chi Chi muttered, not surprised at Yajarobie's reaction.   
  
"You better go too. You're already in a coma and I don't want you to get any worst." Goku said as he gazed at his wife's form. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving you like this with only him to help you." Chi Chi insisted. "I'm staying." Her form vanished but her voice remained, "I won't leave you. I love you too much to make you face this alone." She knew that a typical fight with Vegita is impossible but maybe she could help him. At least, maybe she can distract Vegita or something.  
  
Goku nodded and smiled at her. He couldn't change her mind. Chi Chi's persistence was something he couldn't never battle. At least if something happens, Chi Chi won't get affected. "Okay."  
  
Vegita reappeared in the sky. "So... you think that you can fool me by destroying the moon, Kakarot?"  
  
"What... is he talking about?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi muttered. "When I was training with Piccolo and Gohan, Piccolo told me about how he destroyed the moon so the Saiyans can't use it to get stronger."  
  
"How come? I looked at the full moon and nothing happens to me." Goku muttered.  
  
"You fool!!! Don't you know your own power?" Vegita focused and created a Ki ball. "Moonlight is only sunlight reflected... but only when reflected by the moon does it contain green spectrum radiation. When the moon is full, that radiation exceeds 17 million zeno units per second and when we absorb that full amount through our eyes, that radiation set off a certain gland in our tails and we transform!" He held up the ball eagerly. "No matter what size the moon is, only a full moon produce 17 million zeno units. However, we created a certain technique that only the greatest Saiyan warriors can do. We can create an artifical moon that will make 17 million zeno units!" He laughed evily as he rose his hand to flung the ball. "You will wish that you haven't lose that tail of yours!"   
  
"My... tail?" Goku questioned as he gazed up. He didn't fully understand what Vegita said but he knew that it must be bad news for him.  
  
"His... tail?" Chi Chi repeated. **What is it about his tail?**  
  
"Ha!" Vegita screamed as he flung the ball of light over Goku's head and he lifted his fits. "Burst and mix!!!"  
  
The ball of light expanded and transformed into a giant glowing orb. "What he's doing with that light?" Goku wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi muttered as the Saiyan stares at it and laughed.  
  
His pupils vanished and his fangs showed. The Saiyan grew as well as his Ki. "Oh my..." Chi Chi gasped as the Saiyan transformed into a giant ape wearing Saiyan armor.   
  
"That form... looks so familiar to me." Goku muttered and then he yelled, "My grandpa!!! You killed my grandpa!"  
  
"How?" Chi Chi asked, "Your grandfather died a long time ago! Before the Saiyans get here! Unless... no..."  
  
"Ha ha! You are an idiot! All Saiyans transform like this. All Saiyans with tails that is."  
  
"Saiyans... with tails?" Goku muttered as he thought back. All the times he saw the full moon while he had his tail, he couldn't remember anything after he saw the moon and thought he was asleep. Now, he knew. "I... that monster who killed Grandpa and attacked the Tournament was all me?!"  
  
"Goku... I'm sorry. I had no ideal." Chi Chi confided as she tried to put her hand to his shoulder. She didn't know how the transformation could happen or why no one else had ever told her. Gohan could've accidentally see the full moon when he had his tail and destroy everyone and everything. **Is this how savage Saiyans are?**  
  
"Grandpa, I'm sorry." Goku muttered.  
  
"Now... die!" Vegita boomed as he lunged forward.  
  
"No!" Chi Chi flew in front and tried to stop him. She phased into his body and saw Vegita's mind. Images of his life flashed before her eyes as she came out of the other side. Suddenly, she saw a small white and purple creature with long black horns. She didn't know who or what he is but it had a name. **Freeza?** She thought as Goku dodged Vegita's grasp. Chi Chi felt helpless as Goku ran away from Vegita who was just strolling at a normal pace. She wasn't completely comfortable in her new form and she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"You can't run forever, Kakarot." Vegita said as he kicked Goku down with his massive foot.  
  
"THE TAIL!!! GOKU!!! TRY CUTTING OFF THE TAIL!!!" Chi Chi screamed. She remembered how Vegita bragged about Saiyans with tails transforming. It had to work. Maybe, if Vegita lose his tail, he will get weak and go back to his normal form.   
  
The warrior understood his wife completely. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before but it was worth a shot. He was exhausted and he had to weaken Vegita enough for the remaining warriors to finish. Goku yelled, "KAIO-KEN ATTACK!!!" He flew up and tried to cut off the tail. Vegita slapped Goku down with his tail and he was flung into the air and stopped as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Vegita lunged at him again yelling, "Don't die, boy, before I kill you!!!"   
  
"Shut up!" Chi Chi screamed as she lashed out, "KAMEHAME HA!!!"  
  
The bright blue beam flew out of her hands and through the ape. Vegita blinked for a second as Goku frowned. "I don't believe something so big can move so fast."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi agreed. Vegita's ape form defies logic. He's super fast and super strong and worst is mad at the planet. What can they do against a monster like that?  
  
"I need to power up. I need to concentrate for ten seconds!" Goku then prayed, "Tien! I'm stealing your move!"  
  
He flew up in front of Vegita and yelled, "SOLAR FLAIR!!!" A bright blast shot out of his face and blinded Vegita. Unfortunately, Chi Chi was blinded as well.  
  
Chi Chi floated with her eyes closed. "Goku..." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She knew one thing about her condition, she can be blinded by a solar flair. She blinked and saw Goku on a narrow pillar of land with his hands high in the air.  
  
"What is he doing?" Chi Chi wondered as she flew up and heard him.   
  
"The earth... the winds... and all living creatures... give me a little bit of your power to me, for this planet... please!" Goku pleaded as he stretched out his hands.  
  
Chi Chi looked around and watched beads of light trickle from the land and from her body. The beads of light flowed into Goku's body.   
  
She watched awestruck as the power flowed from the very planet, from every living plant, animal, and human to this man and transformed into a small glowing light. It shone with great beauty and power. Perhaps enough power to destroy Vegita.  
  
"DIE!!!" Vegita boomed as a blast shot out of his mouth. Chi Chi turned and dodged the blast out of instinct.  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she watched Goku's grip of the ball loosened and he let go. The Ki ball crashed into the pillar destroying it completely in a giant explosion.  
  
The Spirit felt the blast and was flung through the ground. "My head." Chi Chi muttered as she sat up. "Goku!" Could he survive his own attack like that? The explosion was great and Goku was very weak. She frantically looked around and finally saw her Goku lying there breathing, dazed, but okay.   
  
Goku struggled to his feet muttering, "Stupid! Stupid! I should've noticed he did something like that." He held his bloody left shoulder in pain. He lost his last and only hope for getting Vegita. The warrior closed his eyes a little and felt just a small amount of the power left. But he couldn't create another Spirit Bomb with his strength and even if he could, it wouldn't hurt the mammoth ape.  
  
"You got spunk, boy! But you ran out of everything else, didn't you?!" Vegita laughed as he lunged forward.  
  
Goku raised his right fist weakly. Chi Chi stood in front of him. "Goku, you're weak. Run." Chi Chi insisted. Goku have no chance of fighting Vegita now. The best he could do is run away and maybe get someone to help him.  
  
"I... put everything in that blast. I... have nothing left. I can't run." Goku admitted.  
  
"It's about damn time!!!" Vegita said as lunged forward.  
  
"You bastard." Chi Chi growled as she focused herself to Vegita.   
  
"Well... the wench. And she's a ghost!" Vegita laughed as he went through and swatted Goku around and finally stepped on his legs.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi screamed as she blasted Ki blasts at the behemoth only to watch them go through him. "NO!!!" She was angry. There's nothing she could do against him except watch as Goku lay there beaten but still alive.  
  
"Oops! Looks like I just accidentally left you alive!" Vegita laughed again as he pointed his finger up. "You better hope that you die or would you rather live to see the world and your wench die!" The mammoth ape pushed his finger down. Chi Chi cried out as she flew up and went through the ape. She hovered there feeling helpless as her beloved lie on the ground dying.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! You beat me, I admit it... you-you were stronger than me." Goku gasped out, "But... if you think that is... something to be proud of... just remember... you will pay... someday..."  
  
**Chi Chi, move out of the way. I have one more blast.** Goku thought out.  
  
Chi Chi looked behind herself and saw Goku's fist glowing with power. His life force was getting tapped to a very weak point. Maybe, he just wanted to hurt Vegita one more time before going off to the Next Dimention. She moved out of the way as Vegita loomed above him. She watched Goku lifted his hand and shot out a single blast into Vegita's eye.  
  
Vegita was shocked as he stood up and held his eye. "You... you scarred me!!!" He screamed as he removed his hand from his eye.   
  
"That... was... the last... bit of... my energy." Goku breathed out as he slumped down to the ground. "Heh... can't even move my... hands... now... Chi Chi... I... love... you... Vegita... now... you can do... what you want." He was exhausted and in great pain. He couldn't even move if he wanted to. He was never afraid of death. The only type of death he was afraid of is the meaningless type. But now, he is ready to give up the fight and surrender. He had said his goodbyes and he told Chi Chi how much he loved her. It came to him that he never told her how much she loved her. Maybe, she will completely forgive him for what he did to her.  
  
Chi Chi's heart froze in her chest. Well, if she had a heart in her spiritual form. Goku gave up. He was waiting to die. "No..." Chi Chi moaned as she sat down on the rocky ground. She had never known Goku to give up. He had always been one of those types who won't quit no matter what. This was the first time she had known him to give up.  
  
Vegita snatched Goku up into his huge hands and held him. "Now, prepare for a slow painful death." He said as he held Goku and slowly began to crush the man. Victory was his as usual. True, it's taking him longer than necessary to defeat them and he still didn't get the Dragon Balls. But, he still will destroy the planet and win.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" Goku screamed as he arched his head back in pure pain.   
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi flew up next to Goku and felt his pain in her bones.   
  
**Chi Chi! Go!**  
  
"I... won't..." Chi Chi vowed as Goku screamed verbally as sounds of bones crushing fill the air. **The only one who can save us now... is...** She paled at the thought, **Yajarobie. Oh great.**  
  
"Look! More bones crushing!" Vegita laughed again at the torture of his captive. He gazed at Chi Chi. "So... wanna see how long he will scream, wench?"  
  
"You bastard!" Chi Chi screamed. "Stop it!!!" **I can't fight him! I can't touch him! All I can do is watch him!**  
  
"Hey!" A young voice yelled.  
  
Chi Chi and Vegita looked down on a cliff to see Gohan standing there. "Leave my Daddy alone!" Gohan ordered as he hid every ounce of fear in his voice. His instincts was right, his father was in danger and he, Krillian and Yajarobie were the only ones who can save him.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi screamed as she focused on Gohan. She didn't want him here. Gohan was no match for Vegita, even in normal mode. Why did he come here?  
  
"Mo-mommy?!" Gohan gasped in shock to see his mother floating there. The last time he saw her, she was unconcious and on the Nimbus.  
  
Chi Chi floated down to Gohan and said, "Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm just outside of my body right now."  
  
"What a touching reunion!" Vegita laughed as he held Goku tighter. "I just love when a family get together! They are so... interesting." Vegita put his massive hand on Goku's head. "Now, watch Daddy die!"  
  
Chi Chi suddenly felt another presence. Krillian was powering up an attack. She could feel it. "Stop it now, you bastard!" Chi Chi pleaded to keep his attention. If she knew the monk, then he would be able to get Vegita back to normal.  
  
"Too bad he's unconscious already. I like my victims to be conscious. They are more fun like that." Vegita said as he started to press on Goku's head.  
  
"You would." Chi Chi snarled as a Distructo Disk shot to Vegita's tail. Vegita leapt high over the disk and it slashed through the cliff's top. Gohan toppled and regained his balance after the disk.  
  
"How? How did he know?" Krillian stammered out. He didn't know what happened. A shot like that would've been able to take a giant monster like that by surprise. He aimed it just right and Gohan and Chi Chi was keeping Vegita's attention.  
  
Vegita turned his massive head and replied, "I knew there was a third one around here. You sentimental worms wouldn't let your companion come alone."  
  
"N-n-no!" Chi Chi screamed as Vegita laughed.   
  
"Now, after I kill Kakarot, you two are next." Vegita said as he tightened his grip on Goku making some horrible grinding sounds.  
  
"Damn him! He kept his wits even as a giant monster!" Krillian yelled out in shear frustration. **He's not at all like Goku!** He thought back to how Goku was completely out of control in that state. That primative state of mind was Goku's main weakness and the reason that those who are weaker could handle him. This monster had complete control over his actions, making him far more dangerous than Goku was.  
  
"Stop it!!! Just stop it!!!" Gohan and Chi Chi pleaded.  
  
"Hahahahaha-Huh?" Vegita said as he had a shocked look in his face.  
  
"Huh?" Krillian asked as he and the other warriors looked to see Yajarobie with his sword just sliced off Vegita's tail in one quick cut.   
  
Chi Chi, Krillian, and Gohan were stunned at not only at the fact that Yajarobie had the guts to do such a heroic act but that he actually succeeded in getting Vegita's tail. "He... did it." Krillian stuttered out.  
  
"I didn't count on... a fourth one." Vegita muttered as he looked behind him. "MY TAIL!!!" The giant monster slowly shrank until he turned back to normal. He dropped the now mostly crushed Goku on the ground. "You... you bastards!!!" Vegita screamed as he looked around wildly. He lost his tail. While he wasn't too fond of transforming on a regular basis, losing a tail to a weakling was an insult to his pride as a warrior.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the samurai who hid behind the rocks again. **Should've known it wouldn't last.** Chi Chi thought skeptically. "Goku?" She called out as she looked around. She hoped that he would be okay, at least alive.  
  
**Can't... move.** Goku thought out weakly but clearly. He was on the edge of unconsciousness when Vegita finally let him go. He never thought he would be in so much pain and still be concious. It was worst than the times he was beaten up by Diamo Piccolo and his son Piccolo.  
  
"You will pay for making me angry." Vegita said as he looked up with his remaining eye. **This is ridiculous. How can a group of weaklings give me this much trouble? I never dealt with weaklings this frusterating before this!**  
  
"Wha- what happened? How did he... the monster?" Gohan whimpered as he shook with shock.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart." Chi Chi softly said, "Mommy will explain it all to you later." **If we survive.** Chi Chi thought.   
  
"There won't be a later for you wimps." Vegita warned as he jumped on the ledge and faced the young boy.  
  
"Leave my son alone!" Chi Chi warned as she ran right in front of Gohan. Her motherly instinct overrode her reason. She wanted to protect Gohan at all costs.  
  
"Ha!" Vegita laughed, "Let's see what happens when I use Ki on you." He lifted his glowing fist and blasted Chi Chi's form.   
  
Pain racked her body as she floated in mid air in pain. "AAAhhh!!!" Chi Chi gritted her teeth as she held her stomach. It wasn't like being hit by a regular Ki blast. Her body echoed and rippled like water. Finally, she stopped screaming and held her sides.   
  
"Mommy!" Gohan gulped as he stepped back. His mother was in pain, he could feel it but what can he do?  
  
"Tell you what, you can be first to die. I feel like being generous." Vegita looked behind him and kicked Krillian as he flew at him. The monk was flung back and bounced on the cliffs and landed face first.  
  
"Looks like he was eager to die first." Vegita said as he glared at Gohan. He punched Gohan in the stomach and the boy hunched down in pain. "What's wrong boy? You're half Saiyan aren't you? My wench told me herself." The ruthless Saiyan picked up the boy and held him by the collar. Vegita smiled evilly at the boy and then butted his head on Gohan. "At least your blood is red." He commented, "I'll be nice to you. You can die next to your Daddy." With that, Vegita tossed Gohan on the ground just next to Goku.  
  
"Gohan..." Goku gasped as he opened an eye to his son.  
  
Gohan just shuddered as Chi Chi stumbled to the two. "Goku... Gohan..." Chi Chi whispered as she lies on her side and floated in midair.  
  
"Gohan... I can't move. My... entire body... is useless now. You have to... fight for me. Vegita's much weaker too..." Goku gasped out as he focused to remain conscious.  
  
"Stubborn fool... who'd have thought he was still conscious?" Vegita asked as he stood on the cliff watching the exchange. He knew that the battle was his. Everything, was going to plan for once.  
  
"I... he's too strong for me... it hurts..." Gohan moaned.  
  
"All right!" Vegita yelled amused at Goku's pleas for help from his cowardly son, "You win! Kakarot dies first, then the brat, then the bald one, then the ghost of the wench *heh* should be fun killing her, AND FINALLY THAT COWARD WHO CHOPPED OFF MY TAIL!!!" Vegita screamed as Yajarobie cowered behind the rocks.  
  
"I was hoping he would forget!" The swordsman gulped as he shook in fear.  
  
"I... know you can do it... you don't have to defeat him... just hold him off..." Goku smiled weakly at his son. "I know you can do that... then... your mother will finish him off." He finished as he looked at Chi Chi.  
  
"ME?!" Chi Chi squeaked.  
  
"I... can't... he's too strong for me... I'm scared... he's stronger than Mommy." Gohan moaned as he kept his eyes closed.  
  
Goku was getting frustrated. He would love to just take Gohan to a safe place and fight Vegita himself but he couldn't. He could barely move his head. No, Gohan's part Saiyan, he had to hold Vegita off for him if his plan will work. "What are you, a coward?!" Goku spat out as blood dripped from his lips, "Are you going to let all those people die for nothing?! Let your mother suffer like this?!" Gohan's eyes opened at the shock. Goku smiled and his voice softened. "I... know you can do it... Gohan." He said as he weakly moved his left arm, the only part of his body that wasn't broken besides his head, to Gohan. Gohan smiled as he reached up to his father. He just wanted his father back.   
  
Chi Chi watched in awe as the two of the most important people in her life, her son, and her beloved husband reach for each other in mutual support. It would've been a beautiful scene but then Vegita flew up and kneed the heavily injured Goku in the ribs. "No!!! Goku!" Chi Chi screamed in horror as Vegita stood up to watch his victim spit out blood.  
  
"I got impatient and I love making women scream in horror." Vegita said as he kicked Goku in the head.  
  
"G-go..." Goku tried to say but pain and more blood kept him from saying it.  
  
"...stop..." Gohan whispered as he watched his father get kicked on the head again.   
  
Vegita laughed as he kicked his victim in the chest and head. "I could just kill you right now in just one shot but where's the fun in that? I love mixing pleasure with work!" The cold-hearted Saiyan kept on kicking.  
  
"Stop! Vegita!" Chi Chi screamed as she knelt down. **What can I do?! I'm a ghost! I can't fight like this!** She thought.  
  
"Stop it!!! I SAID STOP IT!!!" Gohan screamed as he got up. Rage filled his heart and every part of his tired body. Power that had been denied from him returned despite the wounds and fear. His parents were suffering and he had to save them. His body glowed with power as he glared at Vegita. "I'LL... I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled at Gohan as Vegita stunned at Gohan's recovery and Saiyan rage repeated, "You... will kill me?"   
  
Gohan blasted at Vegita and the man dodged the attack. The boy, only five years old, fought with his heart and rage guiding him.  
  
"Ch- Chi, come closer..." Goku gasped out in more pain than he had ever felt in his life.   
  
The monk, still recovering from that kick from the Saiyan, struggled to get up and held his injured shoulder. "I... got to..." He muttered as he stumbled to Goku. He knew Goku well enough to know that he had some plan going on, a plan that might work and save the world from Vegita.  
  
"Why... didn't you tell Gohan to run?" Chi Chi asked as she knelt down beside Goku, "And what make you think I could kill Vegita? I couldn't even touch him."  
  
"Just... hurry..." Goku pleaded as he moved his head to see his wife better, "while... I'm alive, I can... give you my spirit bomb."  
  
"A what?" Chi Chi asked. She never heard of a spirit bomb before and it's not like Goku to use a weapon unless it's a form of Ki attack she had never heard of before.  
  
Vegita and Gohan's blows echoed through the sky as the three warriors talked.  
  
"W-hat are you going to give me?" Chi Chi was confused. How can Goku give her anything? She can't even touch him.  
  
"Spirit bomb, I gathered a whole bunch of Ki and made one." Goku explained.  
  
"Yes! I remember! It was that Ki ball you made to blast the monster with!" Chi Chi remembered.  
  
"Most of it, got... away but I still have enough. Hold my hand." Goku said.  
  
"I- I don't understand..."   
  
"Hurry! Or Gohan will die!" Goku pleaded as he struggled to lift his broken arm.  
  
Chi Chi put her hand through Goku's and focused. At first, it was nothing but emptiness but a familiar hand enveloped hers. Goku's spiritual hand was strong while the body was weak. She smiled as she held on tighter. It was the first time in what feels like an eternity that she was touching him. His hand felt so warm against hers. Goku whispered, "Hold on, Chi Chi." He closed his eyes and let his power flow to her.  
  
It was pure white and glowed with it's own power. It wasn't like any other Ki she had ever seen before up close. Chi Chi got up and her fist glowed.   
  
"Put your palm up and focus it into a ball." Goku instructed as Chi Chi focused. It was hard. The power of the ball was massive, even though it was much weaker than before. "Do it... Gohan... doesn't have much time!"  
  
Chi Chi could feel Gohan's power getting weaker. She gritted her teeth as the power transformed into powerful Ki ball. It was from her form yet it was tangible to others. The previously last hope was back and can still save the planet. "I... is this it?" Chi Chi wondered.  
  
"Yes! You did it!" Goku congratulated, "You... must hit him first shot. I can't... make another one of those."  
  
"I... understand." Chi Chi replied as she held the world's last hope in her ghostly hand. She buckled slightly. The strain on her soul was obvious. She wasn't sure if she could keep a good hold on it long enough for her to throw.  
  
"Krillian! Help, Chi Chi!" Goku ordered as Krillian came closer.  
  
"How?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Help me." Chi Chi pleaded, "I... can barely move with this. I must possess you but you must be willing to accept my soul." She lifted her other hand and Krillian accepted.   
  
"Okay. Do it." Krillian agreed as he felt Gohan's Ki grew lower.   
  
Chi Chi slipped into Krillian's body. She can feel his soul existing beside her own. **You can have control. Just let me do the bomb.** Chi Chi said.  
  
"Okay." Krillian said as he saw his uninjured arm rose holding the Spirit Bomb. He ran off and jumped up a long cliff for maximum range.   
  
Chi Chi and Krillian looked down to see Gohan and Vegita moving all over the battlefield. "Oh man, hold still." Krillian urged.  
  
"I know." Chi Chi agreed frustrated as the two blurs kept on moving. "How can we fire accurately with those two moving around?" Chi Chi and Krillian never felt so much pressure in their lives. This was the first time that either of them have the fate of the world in their hands. Before, it had always been Goku to save the day but he is badly injured, maybe even dying, and they are the only ones who can use the bomb.  
  
**Don't use your eyes.** A strange voice entered both of their minds.  
  
"Huh?" The two said in surprise. The voice sounded old and yet somewhat young. It didn't sound familiar but yet they knew him somehow.  
  
**I am King Kai. I am the one who taught Goku the Spirit Bomb.** King Kai introduced, **You must use Vegita's evil as a target, not his body, and throw when you know the moment is right.**  
  
"Aim at his evil soul and not his body?" Chi Chi repeated as she closed her eyes and reached out. The two waited for the moment.  
  
An eternity passed for the two as they waited for the right moment. Chi Chi felt moreThe Spirit Bomb, their only hope, burned brightly in their hands. Finally, they felt the evil of Vegita and opened their eyes. The evil was a black hole almost sticking out in their minds. "That's it!" The two exclaimed excitedly.  
  
That was when Yajarobie decided to come out of his hiding spot and yell, "JUST THROW THE DAMN THING ALREADY!!!"   
  
"You idiot!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she tossed the ball, prayed to whatever god exists to make it right.  
  
Vegita, aware of the attack, looked behind him and dodged the ball. Gohan shook with fear as the Spirit Bomb traveled towards him. "NOOO!!!" Chi Chi yelled as her only child was going to be killed by a blast she had thrown.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Krillian screamed.  
  
**Gohan! You have a pure heart! You can bounce it back!!!** Goku yelled telepathically.  
  
Gohan nodded and held his hands out. The ball bounced off of his hands and flew back at a now surprised Vegita.   
  
Chi Chi exited Krillian's body and said, "A little gift from the planet Earth. Enjoy it, Vegita."   
  
The Spirit Bomb struck the man and blasted the man far into the sky once more. He screamed in pain and anger as he vanished.  
  
For a second, the warriors gasped and gazed at the sky. There was nothing, no sense of evil, no clouds, not even a scream of agony. Finally, Krillian cheered, "YAHOO!!! WE DID IT!" Krillian jumped off of the cliff and ran to his friend, "GOKU! WE DID IT!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she flew back to her husband. It was over. Vegita is killed and her family was finally safe. She was still outside of her body but that didn't matter. Right now, all she cared about was her family. "Gohan! Goku!"  
  
Goku smiled relieved at the victory as he lie on the ground broken. "Gohan... Chi Chi..." He whispered.  
  
Gohan laughed as he leaned against the cliff's side. He was alive and his parents were alive too. He limped towards his father and mother. "Mommy... Daddy..." He whispered as a tear came out of his eye.   
  
The warriors gathered around Goku relieved because of their hard won victory.  
  
"We finally beat him..." Gohan admitted as he smiled to his father.  
  
"You had any doubt?" Krillian asked as he sat there.   
  
"I'm just glad this is all over and we can get you to a hospital." Chi Chi said as she focused on her form to be visible.   
  
"You two do look pretty awful." Goku admitted as he looked at the two small warriors, "And you don't have your body with you." He said to his wife.  
  
"But Goku, you look much worst." Krillian pointed out and then the four laughed lightly at the small joke. It was safe enough to laugh at their situation.   
  
A faint sound is overheard and Goku looked up confused. "Huh?"   
  
The others looked up to see Vegita plummeting through the sky and crashed into the ground only a few yards away from the group. Gohan shook in disbelief. "The... the Saiyan!" He screamed.  
  
"It's okay, he's dead." Krillian said as he looked at him. He had used a good amount of his power in helping Chi Chi throwing the ball and he couldn't sense anything from Vegita. **No one could survive an attack like that.** He reasoned to himself as he walked up to the Saiyan. "He was a very nasty foe. But, he was brave. That's the only good thing about him. I guess, I should dig a grave."   
  
Vegita opened his eye and added, "For your own dead bodies!"  
  
Krillian stepped back as the others watched Vegita got up from the ground exhausted. He was bloody all over with more cracks in his armor. The cloth part of his uniform was ripped in many places. "You've given me quite a beating. I almost thought you had me on that last one." He said as he clenched his fists. "You have taken a lot out of me but I can still kill you." With one arm, he swatted at Krillian and flung him to the ground.  
  
Krillian coughed up blood from his lungs as the Saiyan continued, "After I'm done killing all of you, I'll take time to heal and then I'll destroy Earth!" He continued walking up to the immobile Goku. "What hurts the most is my pride for struggling with pathetic weaklings like you!"  
  
"If we are so weak, why were you struggling?" Chi Chi quipped as she ran in between the Saiyan and her family.  
  
"Shut up, wench." Vegita said as he focused all of his power and exploded outward like a volcano's eruption. "HIIIAAAAYYY!!!" In a giant explosion, all of the warriors were flung back in separate directions.   
  
Vegita gasped as he looked around from the crater he made himself. Much to his disgust, the warriors moaned as they tried to move, even the greatly injured Goku and the ghostly woman. "What's wrong with me?" Vegita muttered as he stared at all of them. "They should all be dead!"  
  
Dizziness hit him as he closed his eyes for a brief second. He opened them again as he floated up and landed next to Gohan. "I'm injured worse than I thought. Kill them now, rest later." He muttered as he looked at Gohan and his newly formed tail. "His tail! His tail grew back!"  
  
Krillian opened his eyes in pain. "Yeah, Goku's used to regenerate too at the oddest moments." He muttered.  
  
Vegita then looked up at his own man-made moon. The boy may be weak and vulnerable right now but if he transforms, he will regain his power and be far stronger than the prince. "Damn it! The moon will stay up there for another hour! If he transform, I'm dead!"  
  
Chi Chi floated there as she opened her eyes. "Gohan." She muttered. "Gohan!" Gohan was still unconscious and she knew that Krillian would be no help in his condition. She frantically looked around and saw a dazed Yajarobie with his katana lying by his side. "I need this." Chi Chi said as she focus on the sword. "If I can just... hold on to it." She muttered as she focused harder. She had to move the sword. The sword lifted by her power. "Please, let me use it." Her hand became more solid as she shook.   
  
"I won't let him change!" Vegita said as he picked up Gohan by the collar and was ready to kill him.  
  
"No!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she flew with the sword in her hand. "HA!!!"  
  
Vegita looked behind him and Chi Chi sliced through his armor and into his back. "You... you stabbed me in the back." Vegita felt at his back and fell over. "That's a coward's act!"  
  
"I am only protecting my baby." Chi Chi growled as Vegita got up. He swung at the woman only to encounter air. "Physical attacks don't work on me, Vegita." Chi Chi smiled at the man. She knew how exhausted Vegita was. He may not be able to fire another Ki attack and that was her weakness.  
  
"You fucking wench!" Vegita screamed as he kept on trying frustrated at the fact that she was smiling after wounding him with such an attack. He growled and then smiled. "Wait a second, you can't touch me." He said as he took the sword and flung it away. "I like it when someone is helpless to stop me. It gives me such a nice warm feeling inside."  
  
"You bastard." Chi Chi growled. **I have to keep him busy. If Gohan wakes up and look at that ball in the sky, he'll transform and kill Vegita.** She knew that Vegita was a prideful man and that he was overconfident in himself. While she may not be able to attack him physically, she could still wound his pride. He didn't know Gohan like she does. "Ha! You make me laugh. I bet that you can't beat this Freeza guy!"  
  
"Oh yes, I can! I just need to be immortal by that wish!" Vegita yelled back.  
  
"What about Nappa and the other Saiyans? Why didn't you just want to wish back the other Saiyans to life?" Chi Chi pondered as she crossed her arms.   
  
"I don't care about any other Saiyans!" Vegita laughed, "All I care about is me becoming ruler of the universe!"  
  
Chi Chi's face softened with confusion. "Do you mean, that you don't care about the fact that you and Goku are the last Saiyans in the universe?" Chi Chi asked as she came up. Vegita was truly evil. He didn't even care about his own kind. All he cared about was himself and that everything goes his way.   
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Not even your parents?"  
  
"Bah! I didn't know my mother, and my father, I couldn't care less." Vegita brusqely confirmed.  
  
"Then..." Chi Chi gazed into Vegita's eyes. She had to keep his attention longer until Gohan wakes up. She knew what to say that will make him keep his eyes on her and away from Gohan. "I pity you."  
  
"... Pity? Me? Why would you pity me? I'm going to kill all of you and you are a mere ghost. You have no body!" Vegita laughed as he pointed to her.   
  
"True, you are still much stronger than us and I do have no body. But, I have my family and friends. Do you know why you struggled with us despite your obvious strength? Because, we are fighting for the ones we love. Goku held on as long as possible because he loved this planet and would do anything for it. I became a warrior again because the ones I love are in danger. Gohan, my son, was willing to fight despite the fact he was scared because he love this planet and his parents, and Piccolo. Even Krillian held on and fought with every chance he got because he loved this world. That's our strength, that's humanity's strength, love." Chi Chi said as she smiled confidently. She didn't know how she could think up such a profound speech but it was right for the occassion.  
  
Vegita blinked and then laughed. "*HAHAHAHA* Love! That's a good one! Saiyans never use love as strength! That's a weakness!" He turned around and walked away. "Love! Ha! That's a good one!" Then, a loud rumbling filled the air as Vegita looked around and remembered about Gohan. "The kid!!!" He ran up to see a transforming Gohan lying on the ground. **Damn it! That wench must've did that long speech on purpose!**  
  
Chi Chi smiled slyly as she sensed Gohan's power rising rapidly. "Please, Gohan, it's up to you." She prayed. She never expected herself to hope her son would embrace his primal side.  
  
Gohan grew larger as his body sprouted hair everywhere on his body. His clothes ripped apart as he grew larger. Vegita gasped as he watched the boy transform into the very monster he once was. He knew the transformation too well and in his weak state, he might die. "No! I can't let him change!" Vegita punched futilely at the boy as he grew larger. "The tail!" He realized as he went to Gohan's large tail and tried to rip it off but he was too weak.  
  
Gohan now fully transformed roared in anger as he slammed his fist on the Saiyan. Vegita was plummeted to the ground as the others watched. Chi Chi went to Krillian who was lying there watching. "I wonder if Gohan will lose control like Goku did when he transformed." Krillian wondered.  
  
"Lose control?" Chi Chi repeated as Gohan started bashing everything in sight.   
  
"Oh no! He's the same!" Krillian cried out as he covered his head from the falling rocks.  
  
"But... Gohan's part human!" Chi Chi screamed. She was scared. Was it a mistake to hope for Gohan to transform? She had no idea that Gohan would lose control.   
  
Gohan held up a huge rock and went to his comrades. Yajarobie woke up and screamed in horror. Krillian and Chi Chi stared at the giant ape. Gohan, the nice little boy they loved, is a monster. The same type of monster who nearly killed Goku.  
  
**GOHAN! STOP!** Goku's telepathic voice reached out to the warriors and his transformed son.   
  
Gohan stopped and just stared out. A distant part of him remembered that voice in his head. He had to listen.  
  
"Gohan! Get the Saiyan! He's the enemy!" Krillian yelled.  
  
"Gohan! It's your mother! Listen to your humanity. You're not evil. Please, listen to your father and me. Attack Vegita. He's the real monster here." Chi Chi plead as she hovered in front of Gohan.   
  
Gohan blinked and then glared at Vegita. He crushed the rock in his massive hands and bounded after Vegita. He remembered the reason for the change. All that was on his mind is the Saiyan's death. The Saiyan dodged and darted the monster's grasp. Gohan with his massive power and rage pounded on Vegita until the Saiyan flew up into the air and Gohan followed.  
  
"Take this!" Vegita screamed as he flung a Ki blast similar to a Distructo Disk at Gohan and chopped off his tail. Then, Vegita sighed in relief but then the transforming but still huge Gohan had somehow managed to fall on top of the Saiyan. Vegita, weak from battle, couldn't move in time from Gohan's mass. Finally, the two fell to the ground in an earth shattering crash.   
  
Krillian and Chi Chi looked and saw Gohan, asleep but unharmed, lying partially on top of a very battered Vegita. "He had to die that time." Chi Chi said to Krillian, "No one can survive a blow like that." She hoped that Gohan's unexpected blow had done it. Vegita's dangerous and should not be allowed to leave.   
  
Much to Krillian and Chi Chi's shock, Vegita coughed several times and slowly reached into his uniform. He pulled out a small remote device and pressed several buttons. The warrior collapsed exhausted letting the remote fall out of his hand and on to the ground.   
  
"What is he made out of?" Krillian wondered at Vegita's durability.   
  
"Damn you." Vegita cursed, "Never... before... must I retreat..." He was very badly hurt. His bones were broken and his muscles were torn. Now, his only hope was to get off Earth in stasis mode and go to Freeza's base to heal at one of the healing chambers. A large sphere came down from the sky and landed next to the Saiyan. He never had to escape from a group of weak fighters on an unknown planet. Why did he have such trouble? He really hate this planet.  
  
Krillian painfully got up and made his way to Saiyan and the spaceship. "Oh shit, if Vegita get away, he'll be back and destroy everything. I can't... let that happen." He fell from the cliff and got back up. As he made his way, he passed Yajarobie's sword. The same sword that had transformed Vegita back into a human like alien and slashed through Vegita's armor. It had been a very useful weapon in this battle. The monk picked up the blade and kept on walking. "This thing worked for Yajarobie and Chi Chi, it might work for me."   
  
"Do it, Krillian." Chi Chi urged as she floated behind. She was exhausted from the battle. Her form flickered back and forth as she struggled to remain seen and heard. In her state, all she could do is talk to Krillian. All she wants is to have this Saiyan pay for his crimes.   
  
Krillian went up to Vegita who was struggling to get in his spaceship. Goku watched intently. He knew his friend well enough to know what Krillian was going to do. Right now, he was torn from what he wants and what he needs.   
  
"Now, you will die." Krillian said as he held the blade at Vegita's throat.  
  
"I... can't move." Vegita moaned. He was too beaten up to defend himself against the bald man. If he doesn't escape, he will die on a pathetic planet and not achieve his destiny as ruler of the universe.  
  
**Krillian! Stop!** Goku reached out.  
  
"That... voice... Goku?" Krillian asked stunned. What did he want? Krillian was about to rid the world, no the universe, of a horrible evil. Why would Goku want Vegita to live?  
  
**Yes, I'm too weak to use my voice. Krillian, please, don't kill Vegita.**   
  
"What?! Have you lost your mind? Vegita killed our friends. He tried to kill us! He forced your wife into a coma and left her as a ghost!" Krillian screamed in rage. "Why? Vegita won't change like Piccolo."  
  
**I know. It's just that...** Goku's mental voice grew hesitant, **I thought I was at my peak. But, Vegita is much stronger. I admire him for that. Besides, it would be a waste for Vegita to die like this.**  
  
"You... want to kill Vegita yourself." Chi Chi realized.   
  
**Yes.** Goku replied.  
  
Krillian gritted his teeth as he glared at Vegita who was almost in the spacecraft. The fate of the world, no the universe, rested in his hands. Should he do what is right and kill Vegita? Or trust Goku and let him go? Goku had always the better instincts. He makes friends out of enemies on a regular basis. But his friends, Yamcha, Tien, Choutsu, and even Piccolo are dead thanks to Vegita. He couldn't bear the thought of Vegita attacking Earth again but he couldn't disobey Goku. Frustrated, he tossed the sword down and Vegita finally made it to the craft.   
  
"You will regret that decision." Vegita said as he sat in the craft, "I will be back and I will kill you all."  
  
The door closed and the craft flew off in the distance. Krillian and Chi Chi sighed in relief. Vegita was finally gone but at what cost? The monk looked at the ground and saw the remote lying there. He picked up the remote and tucked it in his shirt. It might come in handy somehow.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry for making you spare Vegita." Goku apologized as he tilted his head to them.  
  
"That's okay, Goku." Krillian said as he went to Gohan who was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Chi Chi just sat there in mid air. She couldn't believe that Goku wanted Vegita alive simply because he wanted to kill him. Maybe, Goku wanted to preserve what's left of his race just a little longer.   
  
"Chi Chi?" Goku asked as looked at her.  
  
Chi Chi gazed at Goku coldly. "You better kill Vegita yourself, next time. If any more people die, it will be your fault." Chi Chi then looked at Krillian. "Can you bring Gohan to Goku?" Chi Chi asked. "The problem with Vegita being alive can wait for now. Right now, Gohan's hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry. I will. I promise." Goku vowed. **I have to get stronger than him. I can't let them down again. I already made Chi Chi and Krillian mad at me. I'm sure I'll be stronger next time.**  
  
"No problem, Chi Chi." Krillian grunted and lifted the small naked boy up.   
  
"Is he okay?" Goku asked worried about the health of his son.  
  
"He's fine." Krillian replied, "He's just exhausted from the transformation. Just a little rest and he'll be as good as new."  
  
"Good." Goku and Chi Chi sighed in relief again.   
  
"But... how can we get back?" Krillian asked. He was far to exhausted to fly back alone and they didn't have any capsules on them to provide proper transport.  
  
"Maybe, someone will come and help us." Chi Chi replied.  
  
A faint whoosh was heard overhead. The warriors looked up as Krillian moaned, "Not again." He was tired. The last thing he wanted was another fight with Vegita.   
  
"Hey! Guys!" Master Roshi greeted out of the window waving his cane.  
  
"Master Roshi!" Krillian exclaimed in pure joy. Chi Chi and Goku looked up at the upcoming air car and smiled in relief. Chi Chi put her hand on Goku's chest in comfort. It was finally over. The battle was won and the earth is saved. But at what cost? The warriors were dead, Chi Chi was still out of her body, and the Dragon Balls were gone forever.   
  
Still, there is hope for all.  
  
Not the End 


	4. Healing

This is the sequel to 'The Revenge of the Warrior Woman'. All characters except for Wench belongs to Akira Toriyama. Wench belongs to me.  
  
The Healing of the Warrior Woman  
By Maria Cline  
  
It had been a long battle. The world was saved by a group of warriors who were willing to risk everything for the future. And four brave warriors lost their lives in the battle. The aircraft landed with a hiss and everyone came out, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Kurin. "Oh boy." Bulma muttered as she looked at the beaten up warriors. All her life, she had never seen the warriors in such horrible shape. They were caked with blood and dirt.   
  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi exclaimed in relief as she appeared in front of Bulma.   
  
The woman fell over in pure shock at the sight. The last time she saw Chi Chi, she was in a coma and the body was sent to the hospital. The image before her was translucent, almost like a mirage. "Ch-Ch Chi Chi?! But how?! Your body..." Bulma asked.  
  
"Long story." Chi Chi answered, "I'm sorry about Yamcha."  
  
"That's okay." Bulma replied unusually cheerful, "All we have to do is wait a year and the Dragon Balls will be active again. Then, we just use the Dragon Balls to revive the others!"  
  
Chi Chi, Krillian, and Goku all look at each other in silence. "Bulma..." Chi Chi muttered, "We have something to tell you. Piccolo's dead. The Dragon Balls are gone."  
  
"What?!" Bulma screamed, "But... but I thought there were six strong powers here. You, Krillian, Gohan, Goku, Vegita, and Piccolo!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for living." Yajarobie said as he went beside her. Bulma face faulted.   
  
"Where were you?!" Bulma growled, "I saw you in Baba's crystal ball hiding behind that cliff!"  
  
"I was protecting myself. You can't expect me to fight alone against that giant monster, right?" Yajarobie explained.  
  
"Hold it!" Kurin ordered, "We better focus on what's important now."   
  
"Kurin, do you have any senzus with you?" Krillian asked, "Goku's beaten up, bad."  
  
"I see." Kurin nodded, "I can't. Goku took the last of my senzus. It'll take me weeks before I can make some more. So, we better take them to the hospital."  
  
"Okay." Krillian carried Gohan into the ship. It had been a long time since he had been in a hospital and it will be interesting showing up again. He paused as he looked at the little boy in his arms. **I hope the doctors didn't notice that Gohan's part alien.**  
  
"Come on, Goku." Master Roshi said as he lifted Goku by the shoulders. Goku cringed in pain as he felt his broken bones shit in his body.  
  
"Careful." Goku grimaced.  
  
*****  
  
After getting the injured aboard, they went to where the dead ones lay. Bulma looked around wearily. "So... this is where Yamcha died." She still couldn't believe that Yamcha is dead. True, they weren't getting along too well for the past year because of his training but the thought of her Yamcha gone forever was painful.  
  
"Yeah." Krillian replied as he walked beside her. He held his injured arm but didn't show any pain. However, the wise but somewhat perverted martial artist noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Maybe, you should stay in the car with the others and rest." Master Roshi said concerned about his former student, "You are hurt." Krillian was like a son to the old sensei. The monk had grown under his watchful eye to become far stronger than Master Roshi had ever been.   
  
"I'll be fine." Krillian insisted. While his arm was useless, he was far better than his fellow warriors. Gohan was still exhausted from his transformation, Chi Chi is in a comatose condtion, and Goku is mostly crushed. He felt somewhat guilty since he couldn't do more at the battle. He watched Bulma as she kept on looking around in a zombie state. Then, he knew something that might help Bulma get out of her daze. "Oh, Bulma, there's an android with the Saiyans."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked excited. She had never encountered a living alien android in her life. A chance to study a possibly sentient artifical life form is great. Also, the android might provide vast knowledge about the Saiyans and what their weaknesses are. The woe of losing Yamcha dimmed slightly as she thought of studying a real android.   
  
"Yeah, it's over there." Krillian pointed over to a woman lying at a distance.  
  
Bulma and Master Roshi ran over to see a young woman in saiyan armor lying on the ground. The two almost gasped in shock to see that the android's face was identical to Chi Chi's.   
  
"She... she looks just like Chi Chi!" Bulma observed as she looked at the android. The odds of two beings with identical features are vast. Even if one of them was artifical, someone who designed her face never even met Chi Chi in his or her life. Someone up there must have some sense of humor.  
  
"Whoa! What a babe!" Roshi exclaimed as he sped to the woman and touched her face. "She feels so real." He muttered as he drooled. "I wonder how real her other parts feel." He wondered as he reached up to feel her chest.   
  
Bulma immediately slapped him on the head. "Master Roshi?! Leave her alone! If we need to know anything about those Saiyans, and we can't do it if you tamper with her!"  
  
"I know that." Roshi insisted as he rubbed his head, "But, I just want to touch her."  
  
"Well, don't. She is a machine. Okay, get her... I mean _it_ to the car." Bulma ordered. **This android must be so advanced being Saiyan technology and all. She must be super powerful.** "Say, Krillian, why does Vegita have an android with him?"  
  
"That's what they call a 'wench'." Krillian replied, "Vegita told us that Wench is a sex toy for him. She provides entertainment for them."  
  
"Oh really?" Roshi grinned at the android's body, "Say, Bulma, can you make her compatible with a lonely old man like me?"  
  
"You better forget it." Krillian advised, "She's programmed to kill and torture anyone who's an enemy."  
  
"Oh!" Master Roshi sweat dropped as he picked up the robot and carried her to the car. **Why are all the beautiful women in my life so dangerous?** He thought as he held the machine close to his body.  
  
*****  
  
After taking all of the bodies and storing them in cryounits, the group finally made their way to the nearby hospital. The group was in silence as they contemplated what happened.  
  
**I'm glad it's finally over. Vegita was one bad creep.** Krillian thought as he looked over at Bulma who was piloting with tears in her eyes. **Poor Bulma, she missed Yamcha so much.** Yamcha and Krillian were close during the year they spent training with each other. Krillian never realized how much he will miss them until it was too late. Choutsu, Yamcha, Tien, and even Piccolo all sacrificed their lives for Earth. Chi Chi may or may not be the same again after her fight. Goku and Gohan gained their own scars from the battle. Krillian shouldn't have been dead. Yamcha and everyone else agreed to fight and die since Krillian died once already. "Don't worry, it's... possible... to bring you back." Krillian said somewhat to his dead friends.  
  
Gohan was asleep in Master Roshi's arms when he started to stir. "Huh?" He muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around. The last thing he remembered was lying on a rock staring at a huge light ball. He immediately noticed that he was covered in a small brown blanket and nothing else. "What happened?" He asked confused. How did he survive the battle? Who killed Vegita? And did anything happen to his parents?  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi said as she appeared to her son, "You're awake! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Mommy?" Gohan asked as he got out of Roshi's arms. He looked over to see Wench sitting in the next seat. "Gah!" He exclaimed as he held up his arms ready to defend himself against the android.  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan, Wench won't hurt you." Bulma said, "She's completely out of power. She's like a harmless doll."  
  
"She still gives me the creeps." Yajarobie muttered, "Why do you have to bring that hunk of junk anyway?"  
  
"We can learn a lot from her." Bulma argued, "And with my help, I can make her into an ally." She looked at the android confidently. Goku had this odd habit of making enemies into allies. She knew that with the right programming, she could turn this destroyer into a friend.  
  
Gohan looked around scared. He couldn't see his father anywhere. His father was in bad shape, what if that Saiyan managed to kill him? "Wh-where's Dad?"  
  
"Right here, son." Goku called out. Gohan looked behind the seat to see his father, bruised, broken, but somewhat happy. "You saved all of us, Gohan. You were great."  
  
"I... was?" Gohan asked his mother. Chi Chi only nodded with tears in her eyes.   
  
"You bet!" Krillian answered, "Although, Vegita's still alive..." He then looked at Gohan again and grinned, "But, I'm sure he won't come back! You gave him a real run for his money!"  
  
"All right!" Gohan grinned but then looked at Chi Chi, "But, what about you, Mommy? You're still a ghost."  
  
"I'll be fine." Chi Chi insisted, "Don't worry about me. Even if we don't have the Dragon Balls anymore, I'll still find a way out of that coma."  
  
"Maybe... maybe we can get her out with another set of Dragon Balls." Krillian muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Well... I've been thinking about the Dragon Balls. From what I can figure out, Piccolo and Kami came from the planet called Namek." Krillian started out as he stared at the ground.  
  
"They're aliens like me?" Goku asked as he tilted his head back to see his friend.   
  
"Yeah. And I was thinking, what if there were more Namekians like Kami that can create Dragon Balls?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Then... that means that there could be a whole planet full of aliens who can make Dragon Balls!" Gohan exclaimed happily.  
  
"Or better yet, have a set of their own." Krillian added, "All we have to do is go to Namek, get some Dragon Balls, make a wish and poof our friends are back!"  
  
"Yeah!" Master Roshi cheered as Kurin joined in. There was hope for the group. All they had to do was go to Namek and get their Dragon Balls. Their friends will be back from the Next Dimension and everything will be back to the way it was before this nightmare happened.  
  
"Hold it." Bulma said as she closed her eyes, "I hate to ruin the parade but we don't know where Namek is or even if it still exists. For all we know, Kami and Piccolo would be the last Namekians in the Universe."  
  
"Awww..." Everyone moaned. That was one tiny detail they had forgotten. No one knew about the existence of Namek until today. Not even Kami himself knew about his origins from the stars. So, no one on Earth would know where Namek is.  
  
"Wait." Goku said, "I got an idea. I know just the man who can help us." He focused his mind outward to the being who had taught him the Kio-ken attack and the Spirit Bomb. "King Kai, can you hear me?"  
  
**I can hear you fine, Goku.** King Kai replied telepathically.  
  
"Who's that?" Master Roshi asked stunned. He had seen and heard many things in his very long lifespan but he had never dealt with talking to a god besides Kami.   
  
"That's King Kai, the Guardian of the Northern Galaxy. Okay, King Kai, everyone's listening, can you tell us where Namek is?" Goku asked.  
  
**Of course! I am the Lord of all worlds in the Northern Galaxy.** King Kai replied as he got out his handy dandy address book of planets. **Let's see... there's Nimrod... Nintendo... Nela... Neko... ah! Namek! It's 9045XY.**  
  
"Did he just say 9045XY?" Bulma asked with a completely shocked look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course, can you find that place or what?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Turtle boy," Bulma said as she turned to Master Roshi, "hand me my coordinate calculator."  
  
"Turtle boy?" Master Roshi repeated as he handed Bulma the calculator. He was insulted by that remark. He was everything except a boy. In fact, he was old enough to be Bulma's great grandfather. Still, he didn't say anything. Bulma was obviously stressed about the ordeal and losing her beloved. She needed to release the tenstion within her soul. Bulma stood up and Roshi took over driving.   
  
**I didn't know there would be any more Namekians left. You see, many years ago, Namek was a beautiful place but then the climate changed and things became ugly. I'm afraid there were no survivors.**  
  
"Bummer." Krillian muttered.  
  
"Wait a second, if the Namekians make their own Dragon Balls, why don't they just make a wish to stop the climite?" Yajarobie asked.  
  
"Simple, the same reason we couldn't get rid of the Saiyans with the Dragon Balls. The other dragon can't alter _climate_ because it's beyond his power." Master Roshi replied, "You can't make a wish that exceeds the Dragon's power and the Dragon's power is based off of the creator's power."  
  
"Oh man and I thought the Dragon Balls are such a good thing." Yajarobie said as Kurin slapped the swordsman in the face with his tail leaving a long streak in the middle of his face.  
  
**Wait! I can feel it! There are one hundred Namekians on the planet Namek and they are thriving again!**  
  
Everyone's face brightened at the thought of Namek being populated again and thriving. "We have to face a hundred Piccolos?" Yajarobie exclaimed as he thought of the Demon King Piccolo.  
  
**No no. The Namekians are a peaceful race like Kami. Piccolo was evil due to all of the evil influences of the Humans.** King Kai explained.  
  
"Well, I guess no race is perfect, not even us humans." Yajarobie muttered.  
  
"You should know." Chi Chi grumbled.  
  
"All right! That means we can go to Namek and get the Dragon Balls!" Krillian yelled.  
  
"Hold it! Do you know how we will get to Namek?" Bulma asked as she stared down at Krillian. "Huh? Bright boy?"  
  
"We'll take a spaceship, of course." Krillian replied in a simplistic tone of voice.  
  
"Oh really..." Bulma keyed in her formula and said, "Ah ha! I knew it. If we take one of Dad's spacecrafts which is the fastest on this planet, it will take us about 4399.25 years to get there. Hope you have an open calendar."  
  
"Is that long?" Gohan asked as the others looked around in confusion.  
  
"King Kai, can you help us?" Goku questioned the god.  
  
**Er... ah... I'll work on that.** King Kai replied as he looked around on his tiny planet. Training warriors was easy but the god never needed to travel to another planet in the other world.   
  
"No problem. It may take a long time in an Earth spaceship but what about a Saiyan space ship?" Krillian replied as he smiled. He remembered the ships Vegita and Nappa flew in.  
  
"Say, didn't Nappa and Vegita show up in one of those things?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but those things are so small that there had to be two or maybe three for Wench here."   
  
"That's right! And there's the one Raddiz came in but it was broken." Goku added as he mentally added, **By Gohan.**  
  
"But, there's at least one more ship we can use and we can study it and make a larger model." Bulma said, "And Wench here might have some helpful data that we can use."  
  
Krillian reached into his shirt and got out a small remote control. "Check this out. I picked this up when Vegita dropped it. I think it's some kind of remote control for the Saiyans."  
  
"Let me see." Bulma urged as she snatched the remote from Krillian's hand. After one good look, she beamed and held up the remote. "Our ticket, to the Planet Namek!"  
  
At once, everyone cheered, "ONWARD TO NAMEK!!!"  
  
*****  
  
It was silent at the Earth's Death Station as Piccolo, Kami, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutsu waited anxiously. No one else they knew came here yet. Nappa appeared at the station and was instantly sent to Hell. After Nappa fell, no one else came. The group became worried. They can't find out what is going on in the other world. What if Vegita didn't kill Goku and the other but capture them and torchure them? While they would be alive, they would be in constant pain. Suddenly, Chi Chi appeared exhausted. "Chi Chi!" Piccolo ran up and helped her up, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Why, Piccolo, I have no idea you feel that way." Yamcha implied.  
  
"It's not like that!" Piccolo argued as he turned slightly red. He liked the human woman somewhat but in a different way. While Chi Chi is attractive by human standards, he would rather think of her as a sister he never had. "Anyway, is Gohan okay?"   
  
"We won." Chi Chi said, "Earth is safe. Gohan, Goku, and Krillian are injured but alive."  
  
"Yes!" Yamcha cheered, "Bulma's safe!"  
  
"All right!" Tien applauded as Choutsu hugged him.   
  
"I can't wait till Vegita come here so we can watch him go straight to Hell." Piccolo said as he grinned evilly.  
  
Chi Chi looked away and said, "Vegita's still alive. Long story."  
  
"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Hold it, Vegita escaped?" Yamcha asked nervously.  
  
"Not really." Chi Chi muttered.   
  
"Oh no." Piccolo groaned, "Don't tell me Goku let him go?"  
  
"He did." Chi Chi replied.  
  
"How could he do something so stupid?" Tien asked.  
  
"I've seen Goku done some pretty dumb things but this tops them all." Yamcha agreed.  
  
"I agree." Piccolo muttered, "How can he let that cold blooded Saiyan get away?"  
  
"Actually, for all we know, Goku may have done a good thing." Kami said as everyone else fell over.  
  
"Excuse me?" Piccolo said, "Vegita killed us, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember that." Kami said, "Goku has always spared those that would eventually become good men. Yamcha, you were once a desert bandit. Tien, Choutsu, you two were assassins in training. Piccolo, you tried to destroy the world. Goku knows who to spare and who to destroy."  
  
"So, what you are saying is that someday, Vegita will be on our side?" Tien asked skeptically.   
  
"Yeah right, and Bulma and Vegita would get married, have a pair of kids, and get a haircut." Piccolo muttered.  
  
"It's true. But that does not matter now. Chi Chi, what are they going to do now?" Kami asked.  
  
"Bulma and the others are planning to go to Namek and get the Dragon Balls from another Namekian." Chi Chi replied, "I don't know how long will it be but we will bring you back."  
  
"Bulma, I can always count on her." Yamcha smiled, "I miss her."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi smiled.  
  
"Was Gohan hurt badly?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"He was bruised up and he did have a few cuts. But, he'll be fine. The senzu beans are used up already so everyone had to heal naturally. Krillian was hurt too but just as bad as Gohan. Goku... Piccolo, do you remember Goku's condition when you were defeated by him?"  
  
"Yeah. I broke all of his limbs and he had to ram into me with his head to win." Piccolo recalled, "Why?"  
  
"It was worst." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Ouch." Piccolo commented.  
  
"I know." Chi Chi said as she floated up, "I have to go. Goku and the others are at the hospital by now."  
  
"Okay! Tell Bulma I love her!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"And good luck on the journey!" Tien said as everyone waved.  
  
With a flash, Chi Chi vanished and the warriors sighed in relief.  
  
"So... what do you guys want to do now?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Why don't we go to King Kai?" Piccolo suggested, "If we were pathetic against Vegita now, we should do some heavy duty training."  
  
"That's a great idea. I'd like to see this King Kai myself." Tien said, "If Goku was a match for Vegita, King Kai must be a great trainer."  
  
"King Yama, is it okay if we went to King Kai's?" Choutsu asked.  
  
"Why not?" King Yama said as he gestured to the Snake Way, "Just go down there. I must warn you, it will take a long time to get there."  
  
"We do have time to kill." Yamcha joked. Piccolo and everyone else groaned.   
  
Kami sighed and said, "You will need a sense of humor like that. I cannot join you. My place is where Gods go after death." He walked away through the gate that said, 'All Gods go here'.  
  
"We better get started." Piccolo said as he ran down the Snake Way. The other warriors follow the Namekian.  
  
*****  
  
It was a weird day at the hospital. Dr. Cast sighed as he looked at his patients. First, a huge man came in with a comatose woman in his arms. The comatose woman didn't have a mark on her and the man insisted that he had no idea what was going on. A couple of hours later, a group of people came in. One of them, he immediately recognized as Yajarobie, the leader of fighters who said that he will save the world. Obviously he was right.  
  
He looked at the group of warriors and said, "Okay, let's get going." He went to Goku and asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was crushed by a giant monster." Goku answered.  
  
Dr. Cast looked to the side and sighed. **I have to get all the oddballs.** He thought. "Okay, Nurse! Take him to emergency room 1! The rest of you can go and get cleaned up." He ordered as he walked away.   
  
It was a tough procedure, Goku (the crushed one) was completely aware of what was going on, somewhat rare since most of the time, people in his type of condition would be unconscious or just in shock. Goku's screams echoed from the bottom floor to the top scaring every waiting patient and even some of the doctors and nurses.  
  
"OOUUUUCHHH!!! HEY! STOP THAT! THAT HURTS!!!" Goku whined loudly.   
  
Dr. Cast growled as he helped the nurses put his body in bandages. He wanted to gag Goku and knock him out to stop the screaming. However, he would get in trouble and Goku's friend Bulma Briefs, a rich and influencal woman would sue him to death. "Can you please be a little more quiet?" He ordered, "You are scaring everyone here!"  
  
"Oh... sorry." Goku muttered as he clenched his jaw at the pain, "But it hurts."  
  
"Relax or I will be forced to sedate you." Dr. Cast threatened.  
  
"Sedate?" Goku asked as he blushed, "But I'm a married man! I'm sorry but my wife would kill you."  
  
"... No, I don't mean that." Dr. Cast sighed, "I mean..." the man bit his lip as he figured how futile it would be to explain it to him. "Oh forget it!"   
  
After looking at his patients, he moved them all to the same joint room. Bulma Briefs, the woman who was paying for them insisted on it. Besides, he wanted to keep all of them in the same room to make it easier to observe. He was busy checking on the tests and they all have different results.   
  
"Here's the X-rays you ordered." Nurse Joy said as she gave him the X-rays.  
  
"Good." Dr. Cast said as he put the X-rays up on the wall and looked. "Huh? The bone density is amazing and how can he have little organ damage with so many broken bones in the chest area?"  
  
"I know. If his bone density was any less, his bones would have be crushed completely. And look at his spine." The nurse pointed to the X-ray.   
  
"I see... there's an extra vertebrae at the end of his spine. Like he had a tail." Dr. Cast observed.   
  
"The son is the same way. He had a lesser bone density but it's still much higher than the average human his age." Nurse Joy said as she held up another X-ray. "Like his father, he had an extra vertebrae that indicated that he once had a tail as well."  
  
"Are you sure that they are human?" Dr. Cast asked.  
  
"Positive. Ms. Briefs filled out the paperwork herself and they are all listed as 'human'."  
  
"Hmmm..." Dr. Cast frowned. His instincts had been homed and finely tuned over the years of practice. Right now, his instincts are telling him that the group of warriors are more than what they seem.  
  
He went to the room where they were at to give them the test results.  
  
*****  
  
Goku lay there uncomfortable in the bio-bed. While he had been injured severely in the past, he had never had to recover the old fashioned way. He was wrapped up in almost every part of the body except for his face and part of his right hand and held down by the mechanical bio-bed to monitor his condition. Dr. Cast came in the room and said, "Well, the good news is that none of you will die."   
  
"Can you tell us how long do we have to stay here?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Yes. First of all, you and Gohan have some minor injuries, mostly bruises, Krillian, you have a sprained shoulder that must be in a sling for a few days and a concussion. Gohan, you have a minor concussion but it will pass in a few days. You two will just stay here for a maximum of four days."  
  
"All right. I guess we're just lucky." Krillian said relieved.  
  
"What about Chi Chi?" Goku asked concerned as he tilted his head to his wife's body. She was lying in a hospital gown with IVs in her and the monitor beating. Her hair was completely undone and lying out.  
  
"Physically, she's completely normal. In fact, she's one of the healthiest women I have ever seen. However, she is in a comatose state. I... don't know how long it will take till she's revive." Dr. Cast said confused.  
  
"Ha! Modern medicine. Never trust the stuff." Baba said, "Chi Chi's body is fine but that is not the problem. The problem is that the connection between her body and her soul is partially severed. It will take time for that connection to be healed but Chi Chi must remain somewhat close to her body until the connection is stronger or that it is healed. If she goes away from her body, she will only delay regaining her body completely."  
  
The doctor frowned at the small woman on the crystal ball. He never trusted the alternative forms of medicine and strange women on crystal balls. "If you say so." He muttered.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor, you too, Baba." Chi Chi said.   
  
The doctor fell over and looked around. The voice sounded like an echo, almost translucent if it could be seen. "Who was that?"  
  
"That's Chi Chi in her spirit form." Goku answered matter-of-factly.   
  
Dr. Cast sweat dropped and sighed. **This must be the full moon. Well, at least there would've been a full moon if we have a moon now. Why must all the weirdos still come out on the full moon?** He thought as he continued. "The last one is Goku." He looked at the warrior and said, "Almost every part of your body is broken. Your legs are crushed and will take over a year for them to heal and longer for you to learn how to fight again. Your right arm is broken in 5 places as well as your shoulder. Your left arm is relatively fine but your left shoulder is sprained and your hand is fractured. You have 6 broken ribs and some internal bleeding that has stopped. It is a miracle that your spine and your brain wasn't damaged in whatever you were in."  
  
"Oh... so... I can't train anytime soon?" Goku asked.  
  
The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Not even possible. You can't even move for at least a few months. I have to get going now." He walked out of the door.  
  
"Oh man. Looks like I'm stuck in here for a while." Goku moaned.  
  
"At least we don't have to play mummy like you." Krillian joked.  
  
"Don't worry, Goku. My senzus will be ready in a month." Kurin said, "Once they are, I'll send them over."  
  
"Thanks, Kurin." Goku said in relief. The thought of being stuck in hospital room for several months sounds painful. He'd rather go into battles than stay still.  
  
"I wish I can be healed just as easily." Chi Chi whispered, "I miss my body."  
  
"Don't worry, Chi Chi, I'm just glad that you are okay. That all of you are okay and that our friends will be fine too." Ox-King said.  
  
"I know." Chi Chi looked at her body. It was almost surreal to see herself lying in the bed. "I'm going in." She dove into her body. Suddenly, she founded herself surrounded in darkness. Voices echoed around her as she tried to find her way out. Finally, Chi Chi flew back out dazed.   
  
"Chi Chi! Are you okay?" Goku asked concerned about about his wife's safety.   
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi admitted as she held her head. "It was dark in there. I couldn't open my eyes or anything! It was like I was drowning and I couldn't hold on to anything!"  
  
"You need to recover your bond." Baba commented, "Just wait and it will heal."  
  
"I hope."   
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma said as she ran in. She decided to change her outfit and hair. Her hair was now undone and somewhat wave around her shoulders. She was also dressed in a T-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
Master Roshi looked at her and said, "Oh! It's you, Bulma. I thought it was some psychotic nurse."  
  
"Very funny." Bulma muttered, "Anyway, I just have some great news! I can get that spaceship. I've been studying this remote control all night and I've figured it out."  
  
"Are you sure you figured that thing out?" Krillian asked skeptically. He knew that Bulma is a very intelligent woman, the smartest woman in the room and she did figure out the scouter but a remote control for a spaceship sounds much more complicated than a scouter.  
  
"Of course! No Saiyan technology can avoid my brilliant brain." Bulma exclaimed, "In fact, I have a surprise." She took out her hand and pulled in Wench. She was dressed in a long red and white kimono robe with her white face and long hair.  
  
"Gah! It's Wench!" Krillian exclaimed as he got up. He remembered how quickly and coldly, Wench was able to take Chi Chi down. This creation was thought to be dead but Bulma must've brought her back.  
  
"What?!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"You bet. Dad replenished her power supply and fixed her up! Dad was very eager to do that." Bulma said as she patted her achevement.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Chi Chi said, "That thing tried to kill us. She put me in that coma!"  
  
"Don't worry, she's harmless since Vegita and Nappa weren't here." Bulma said, "Isn't that right, Wench?"  
  
"I am programmed to obey any Saiyans within range. Current Saiyans within range, Kakarot." Wench said as she went up to Goku. "Awaiting orders, Master Kakarot."  
  
"Huh?" Goku said in confusion.  
  
"Master Kakarot, do you wish pleasure for yourself? Or pain to the enemy?" Wench asked as she rubbed Goku's head.  
  
"Gee... um... Ms. Wench, I don't care. But, what do you want?" Goku asked nervously. The android was almost identical to Chi Chi. However, she didn't have the Ki or the emotions of the woman. Wench was much like a puppet only the strings were invisible and intangible.   
  
"I am confused. What do you mean, what I want?" Wench asked as her eyes flashed.  
  
"Wench is a Saiyan sex toy." Bulma explained, "It's created to be a servant. She has no will power. Look, we're wasting time. Turn on the TV." She turned on the television.  
  
The reporter said, "And in this isolation chamber was a strange spacecraft founded in the ruins of the East city." The man showed the Saiyan spaceship in a middle of a room.  
  
"Gah! It's the Saiyan space pod!" Krillian exclaimed, "Those scientists must've gotten it before us!"  
  
"And this will make it more fun. With this, the Saiyan remote, I'll just aim it at the TV... and we'll just watch their shocked faces as it flies off and come to us." Bulma said as she aimed the remote at the television and pressed on a series of buttons.  
  
Everyone gathered to watch the set. Goku frustrated at the lack of mobility tried to raise his head to see. "Hey! I can't see!" Goku yelled as he moved his head up and down. The biobed was keeping him from looking at the monitor.  
  
Wench glanced over at her master. Her master obviously seemed in distress and is in need of her services. "Master Kakarot, do you wish to see the monitor?" Wench asked in her non-emotional tone of voice.  
  
"Of course!" Goku yelled. Wench, unseen by the distracted people, lifted the bio-bed up to where Goku can see.   
  
"Is this to your liking, Master Kakarot?" Wench asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Goku said as he watched. On the screen, the spaceship exploded and everyone paled. The only fully functional spaceship on Earth had been destroyed by Bulma's own hand. Their last hope to get the new Dragon Balls are gone forever.  
  
The reporter, now covered in soot said, "Oh no! The spaceship exploded! What happened!"  
  
Bulma's screams rang through the walls. "NOOO!!!" She held her head and looked at the remote. "I must've hit the self-destruct button!"  
  
Krillian lay on the floor in a daze. Almost everyone was shocked at the concept. Their only spaceship that's intact and it's destroyed. The only one who wasn't shocked was Wench who simply said, "Master Kakarot, may I lower you?"  
  
"Go ahead." Goku replied, "And, please, call me Goku."  
  
Wench processed the request. Her master wished for her to address him in a different way. **Adjusting addressing protocol.** She thought and then said, "Yes, Master Goku."   
  
"Wench!" Bulma screamed as she grabbed the android by the robe. "Why didn't you tell me there's a self destruct button?"   
  
Wench tilted her head and replied, "You did not request the information."  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth. "She's worst than Goku when I first met him." She grumbled. "But, now what will we do?!" She went to the other side of the room and turned her back to an open window. "We're all stuck here! Where oh where can we get a spaceship now?!"  
  
Goku frowned and then asked, "Wench, do you have a way to travel with Vegita and Nappa?"  
  
"Yes, Master Goku, I have a transport unit of my own." Wench said as she touched her chest. "I use it to travel with my masters in outer space."  
  
"You do?" Bulma asked with hope in her voice. She should've seen it earlier. How else would Wench travel with Vegita and Nappa? The spacepods were built for one person and Wench would have to be a capsule to fit in with another Saiyan. "Where is it?"  
  
The Announcer, who finally recovered from the blast said, "Oh... luckilly. There's another strange space pod in this lab that is still in tact. We will talk about it after we settle things here. Now back to Barbie and Ken for our latest news."  
  
"Not for long. Get it, Wench." Bulma ordered, "And hurry."  
  
"At once." Wench reached up and tapped on the red circle on her forehead. "Activate recall." She crossed her arms and her eyes lit up. "Code for recall... Sabat, Toei, Fukunaga, Watson."  
  
A low hum emanate in the air as everyone looked out of the window. A small white sphere hovered up and went through the conviently open window. It landed in a hiss in front of the android. "Here's my transport." Wench said as she gestured to the space pod. It was just half the size of Gohan in height and was oddly designed. It's top half was red and the bottom half was white. Bulma face faulted at the sight. It was far smaller than what she was hopeing for.  
  
"You're kidding, right?! Of course she's not kidding, she can't kid. She's a robot." Bulma ranted, "How can you fit into that tiny space?"  
  
"Like this." Wench replied as she pushed on a button. The top half opened like a clam and Wench stepped into the ball and sat down hugging her knees. Her very form shrank as her hair was pulled into her head. The top closed over her and sealed.  
  
"Ms. Wench?" Gohan asked as he poked the ball, "Can you come out?"  
  
The top half opened again and Wench rose out. She stepped out of the ball and return back to normal. "If that is you wish, Master Gohan." She replied.  
  
"None of us can fit in this tiny thing." Bulma observed as she looked at it. "What about life support?"  
  
"Life support?" Wench repeated, "I do not require life support."  
  
Bulma slapped her head. "Of course! Wench is a machine. She doesn't need to breathe and eat like normal humans." She paced up and down again. "So, right now all we have is a toy spaceship to turn into a real spaceship?! We need one right away!"  
  
"Do I hear someone need a spaceship?" A deep voice emanated from the window. Bulma looked behind her to see a strange man with night black skin and a pair of beady eyes. She reacted like any normal person would. She screamed and fell over.  
  
"Mr. Popo!" Krillian greeted.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Popo." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Hi!" Mr. Popo said.  
  
"Who's that?" Master Roshi asked. He was for once, clueless about who was the mysterious man.   
  
"That's Mr. Popo." Goku explained, "He was Kami's assistant, and the god before Kami and so forth."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"You have a spaceship?" Krillian asked hopefully. He was excited. The monk now knew that Kami was from outer space but he didn't know if there was a spaceship on Earth that can be used.  
  
"Maybe." Mr. Popo replied.  
  
"Maybe?" Krillian repeated.  
  
"I do not know if what I have is a spaceship. If someone would come with me, I'll show him or her where it is." Mr. Popo explained.  
  
Krillian thought of the only person he knew that would know anything about spaceships. "Hey, Bulma, why don't you go?"  
  
Bulma blinked and repeated, "Yo-you mean me?"  
  
"Well... you are the only technical genius of the group." Krillian explained.  
  
"Oh... okay. But, Wench, you come with me." Bulma ordered, "You might be able to know something about it."  
  
"May I escort Ms. Bulma, Master Goku?" Wench asked Goku.  
  
"Sure, but call me just Goku." Goku insisted.  
  
"Yes, Master Goku." Wench replied as she went to Bulma.  
  
Bulma gulped as she looked out of the window. The only thing that was holding the man was a flying carpet. **Just my luck, Goku had to be in on the 15th floor.** Bulma gulped. "It's so high up."  
  
"I'll support you, Ms. Bulma." Wench said as she held Bulma in her arms.   
  
Bulma gulped as she and Wench stepped on the rug. "Just go slow." Bulma insisted. "This is my first time on a flying carpet."  
  
"I'll be gentle." Mr. Popo said as Bulma sat on the carpet.   
  
"I'm... ready." Bulma said.  
  
Mr. Popo nodded and the carpet and the occupants vanished. Several minutes passed before the group finally started talking again.  
  
"I hope that what Mr. Popo found is a real spaceship." Chi Chi muttered, "It would be very convenient if it is."   
  
"I'm sure it is a real spaceship." Goku said optimistically, "After all, what else could it be?"  
  
"Good question." Roshi replied, "Although, I should would love to get to know that Wench a whole lot better." He giggled as images of Wench filled his mind, "Those Saiyans are so lucky to have such babes as sex toys. Heh, whatta babe, I just wish Chi Chi would be more like *ow!*" The martial arts master held his head as a bed pan hit his head.   
  
Everyone looked over at Chi Chi who was focusing the bedpan in the air. "You better watch it, pervert." Chi Chi growled, "I may not be able touch you but I can still bash your brains."  
  
Master Roshi nodded and scooted away. "Okay."  
  
"What was that?" Dr. Cast asked as he huffed into the room. "I've been getting reports of loud noises, and other strange stuff in this room! Can you please stop it?!"  
  
"What strange stuff?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"I mean I heard about some strange man on a carpet just outside that window and some woman screaming so loud that patients fell out of their beds! And..." He looked around and asked, "Wait a second. Weren't there supposed to be two more women here?"  
  
"What two women?" Krillian asked as he sweat dropped. **Oh great, Bulma and Wench would attract allot of attention by just coming here.**  
  
"Two lovely women. One of them had long blue hair, blue eyes, she was Ms. Briefs, and the other one was I guess a geisha girl with a long kimono robe, a relative of Chi Chi's." The doctor described.  
  
"Nope... never seen them." Krillian replied.  
  
"Odd..." The doctor muttered, "Anyway, I was wondering if I could speak to Goku and his family, alone, please?"  
  
"Okay." Krillian said as he was about to get out of the door.   
  
The doctor stopped him and said, "Sorry, but you can't get out of room yet. Just get back into bed. Mr. Ox-King, can you stay here as well since you are Goku's father-in-law?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come on, guys, we better let the doctor talk to Goku and the others alone." Master Roshi said as he, Baba, Yajarobie, and Kurin left the room.  
  
The doctor sighed in relief as he closed the door. He took out Goku's chart and read it. "Now, Mr. Goku, I was looking over your tests and I find the results quite... interesting."  
  
"How so?" Goku asked.  
  
"Your bone density was 75% more than the average human, your blood tests are inconclusive, and there's reason to believe that you once had a tail." The doctor pointed out.  
  
Goku looked at the man confused and said, "Is that all?" The doctor face faulted and he got up.  
  
"Have you ever been to a doctor before this... incident?" Dr. Cast asked.  
  
"No. Not really." Goku replied, "I've been to a healer. Does that count?"  
  
"No. I'm just interested by your unique physical traits. Are you sure that you are human?" The doctor explained as he sat down.  
  
Krillian gulped loudly. **Oh no. I had no idea that this guy here is going to notice that Goku isn't human! I wish Bulma was here so she can think of something.**  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor, but Goku was examined before by Dr. Briefs. If you can let Bulma talk to you, she'll explain everything." Ox-King quickly commented. His many years of being a ruler of a small village and being a powerful 'villain' for so long had enabled the man to be a good politician.   
  
"I see." Dr. Cast said.  
  
"I'm back!" Bulma announced as Wench helped her off of the carpet and back into the room. "It worked! The spaceship worked! We saw Jupiter! It was amazing!" Bulma exclaimed with pure joy and then she looked around. "Hey! Where did everyone went?"  
  
"Hi, Bulma!" Goku said as he looked at her, "This doctor is just talking to us about me. He noticed that I'm a Saiyan."   
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed.  
  
The doctor fell over in pure shock. "A-a Saiyan?! You mean you are one of those aliens that supposedly destroyed East City?!"  
  
"No, I'm not responsible for destroying East Town but I am an ali-." Goku replied before Bulma ran up and clamped her hands firmly on Goku's big mouth.  
  
"Goku, shut up!" She smiled at the doctor and said, "Look, can you give us a few minutes to explain all this?"  
  
"Well..." The doctor muttered when a nurse ran in.   
  
"Doctor! There's this perverted old guy with sunglasses in the Nurses' lounge! Please, help us!"  
  
Dr. Cast sighed. "I must be going. Ms. Briefs, please you better have a reasonable explanation about all this." He ran out of the room with the nurse trailing behind him. **Spaceships, Jupiter, Saiyans... this has not been my day.**  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly until the doctor clearly left. "Hmmppphhhh!!!" Goku muffled as he moved his head sharply out of Bulma's grasp. "What's the deal?" He asked insulted.  
  
"What's the deal?" Bulma repeated, "You were blabbing about being an alien! The same type of alien who just destroyed an entire city! Do you realize that if that doctor know what you are, especially in your condition, you will be the test subject for every nut ball scientist in this planet!"  
  
"That's right!" Chi Chi said as she focused herself. "And what will happen to Gohan? He will never lead a normal life after this mess again!"  
  
"What if we just tell the doctor the truth?" Goku reasoned, "He won't tell anyone else about me."  
  
"Yeah. I think that the doctor would understand what we're going through." Gohan figured out.   
  
Chi Chi and Bulma shook their heads at the two. The two warriors are so alike in thought and manners that it was astounding. "Oh well, that can wait for now. I need to talk to everyone now!" Bulma wailed.  
  
"I wish we could just get everyone at once." Goku wished.  
  
"I can retrieve the subjects if you wish, Master Goku." Wench offered as she came up.  
  
"Okay, and please don't call me Master Goku." Goku said.  
  
**Reqest unachieveable.** "Yes, Master Goku." Wench said as she went out of the room.   
  
"I wonder why she can't just call me 'Goku'?" Goku wondered. He understood that Wench was a machine created by the Saiyans but seeing her calling him her master is a bit unnerving.   
  
"Maybe, whoever programmed Wench made her unable to call any Saiyan anything but 'master'." Bulma replied, "Poor thing."   
  
"Let me go, you nut!" Baba ordered as Wench came in holding Baba in one arm, Master Roshi in the other, in one hand she held Kurin by the neck, and in the other was Yajarobie.   
  
"Wench?!" Goku yelled as he lifted his head up, "Let them go!!!"  
  
"Yes, Master Goku." Wench replied as she released the four and they crashed to the ground.  
  
"Oops." Goku grimanced, apparently, Wench take orders a little too litterally.  
  
"That android is a nut!" Baba said as she got up, "She just came up and grabbed us!"  
  
"You did ask for me to retrieve them, so I did." Wench said.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Krillian asked.  
  
"I'm elastic!" Master Roshi said as he went up to the android. "You can carry me anywhere you want, honey!"  
  
Wench tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean, want?"  
  
"Wench, the next time I ask you to retrieve someone, just be a little more gentle, please?" Bulma said as she held her head.   
  
Wench nodded. "Very well. It is just that in the previous 1,524 times Master Vegita ordered me to be forceful."  
  
"Well, next time just tell them to come with you." Goku advised.  
  
"Yes, Master Goku." Wench said as she bowed. **Adjusting retrieval protocol.**  
  
"Hey, Bulma, what were you saying about the spaceship?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh! It's a real spaceship! It's great! It's voice activated and everything!" Bulma gushed, "We went all the way to Jupiter and back in just seconds! You should've been there it was poetry in motion. It was like a well-greased wheel. It was as smooth as... as smooth as Master Roshi's head!"  
  
"But not as hard." Mr. Popo added as he smiled.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad it works, Bulma. You're a trooper." Krillian complimented.  
  
"Just watch those comments about my head, young lady." Master Roshi said angry about the fact that Bulma made a bald joke about him.   
  
"I'm just glad that you're coming with me, Mr. Popo." Bulma said to her friend.  
  
Mr. Popo shook his head in horror. "I can't go with you, Bulma. No way. With Kami gone, I have to stay here on Earth to take over his duties and make sure the Lookout is well maintained. No way, I can't go on that long of a trip. Not me."   
  
Bulma stood there shocked. "What do you mean? I need you, Mr. Popo! The ship only works on commands in the Namek language and you're the only one who can speak Namek!" Bulma explained.  
  
"Maybe, I can teach you and Wench Namek." Mr. Popo said.  
  
"No way!" Bulma argued, "We can't rely on Wench to pilot the ship! What if Vegita come up and regain control over her? No! Only I can do it!"   
  
"Yeah! And you can fix the ship if anything breaks down!" Krillian added.  
  
Bulma sighed. She was stuck. Mr. Popo couldn't leave the Earth and the only one other than herself who could learn Namek and fly the ship was a Saiyan sex toy. "Well... I can install a nice shower, a good television, a brand new hair dryer, and a nice feather bed too!" She glared at the warriors. "And I'm not going by myself. Someone has to come with me. It will take a month each way. Two months at the most. Chi Chi and Goku can't since they are in no condition to fight... and the others are dead..."  
  
"Don't look at me!" Yajarobie insisted, "You can't pay me enough. Not even with food!"  
  
"We won't even try." Kurin commented.   
  
"You can bring me!" Master Roshi popped up, "I can be great company!"  
  
Bulma paled as the thought of a long space trip alone with Master Roshi in a tiny spaceship. "Yuck! That would be worst than if you don't come!" She looked over at Krillian. Krillian was reasonably strong and will be completely healed by the time the ship is ready. "What about you, Krillian?"  
  
"Two months?" Krillian repeated, "Well, I was hoping to train if more of those Saiyans show up but I owe the others at the very least."  
  
"I wish I can come along." Goku said as he looked up from his bed, "This trip sounds like fun."  
  
"Me too." Chi Chi added, "But, I have to stay and keep an eye on Goku. Besides, I want my body back."  
  
"That's okay. You two need the rest. Just think up a good way to destroy those Saiyans if they show up here." Krillian said as he looked at his friends.  
  
"You two will do just fine." Goku said.  
  
Gohan listened intently to the conversation. He clenched his fists as he thought about his mentor, Piccolo, being stuck in the afterlife with no way to get back. True, he did promise his mother that he will study again after the Saiyans are defeated but the thought of just waiting for Piccolo to come back is nerve-wracking. "I... I'll go." Gohan said.  
  
Everyone else looked at the boy in surprise. Just one year ago, they met him as a very shy and polite boy. He was timid and doesn't like to fight. However, thanks to Piccolo and oddly enough Chi Chi's influence, Gohan grew up rapidly.   
  
"Gohan, you can't be serious." Chi Chi said as she went up to her son, "You barely survived those Saiyans and now you're going up into space."  
  
Gohan had a determined look in his young eyes. "I... I have to go. I want to bring Piccolo and the others back to life. I should've done more in that fight while they were still alive! I'm coming to Namek with Bulma and Krillian."  
  
"You- you can't! You missed over a year of school already!" Chi Chi screamed, "I was willing to come along so I can make sure you will be alive to grow up! Now, you are going off to some distant planet in an untested spaceship while that monkey man is still out there?!"  
  
"Awww.... come on, Chi Chi. Gohan's a strong boy and Krillian and Bulma will be there." Goku said supporting Gohan's decision to go.  
  
"But, Mom, I have to go!" Gohan insisted, "I owe Piccolo! I have to go and you can't stop me!"   
  
Chi Chi stepped back and floated in shock. What can she do? Gohan had inherited her stubbornness and he loved Piccolo very much. "I... can't force you to stay. Okay, you can go. But, I expect you to do your homework on that trip. You still have to catch up."  
  
"Yes!" Gohan exclaimed, "I can do it!"  
  
"Very well." Chi Chi sighed as she sat back. **Oh please, don't let this be a big mistake.** She thought out.  
  
"Say, can Wench come with you?" Goku asked, "She might be a good help to you guys and she might even learn more about being assertive from Bulma."  
  
"You're kidding, right Goku?" Chi Chi demanded, "That toy nearly _killed_ me!"   
  
"That's right!" Krillian agreed, "And Vegita might regain control over Wench and she'll kill us!"  
  
"No way." Bulma said as she put her arm around Wench's shoulders. "I am a pure breed genius! I got Wench fair and square and I'll just make her not obey Saiyans any more."  
  
Wench glanced at Bulma and said, "But... I need Saiyans' orders to function. My purpose is to entertain Saiyans and tend to their needs."  
  
"You don't need Saiyans." Bulma said, "You have to learn to be self reliant."   
  
"She's a machine. She could turn on us." Chi Chi warned warily.  
  
"I know. But, Wench here have potential to have a heart. She can look after Gohan since he's part Saiyan. Isn't that right, Wench?" Goku reasoned.  
  
"Master Goku is correct. I am programmed to serve and protect all Saiyans who are not a threat. That includes Master Gohan."  
  
"Fine. She will go but only if Bulma keeps a good eye on her." Chi Chi muttered.   
  
"Great! I can study her on the way to Namek!" Bulma squealed as she hugged the android, "It will be an entire month going there and back and I'll need a fellow girl to talk to and figure out. Wench, can you come with us?" Bulma asked her.  
  
"I must ask my master first. May I go to Namek, Master Goku?" Wench asked.  
  
"Of course, Wench, and please call me 'Goku'. Don't call me 'Master'."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Dr. Cast growled as he came into the room. "I have a report that woman dragged your four friends here!" He pointed to Wench, "What is going on?!"  
  
"I'll tell you." Bulma said as she sweatdropped, "But privately."  
  
*****  
  
"And so, you see, Goku is vital to this Earth's defense. If anyone else knows about him being an alien, it could kill him." Bulma explained to the doctor in his office.  
  
"I see." The doctor said as he sipped his coffee. For the past few minutes, Bulma explained to him about how Goku came to be and how he had protected Earth all his life. If he tells anyone else about Goku's alien origins, especially his link to the monsters that destroyed East City, Goku and the rest of his family would be held and tested on. "I have a duty to my patients and to the world's sake. I won't tell anyone else about the tests and I will falsify records. But, I want to examine Goku and his son further and if anything happens to him in the future, I wish to be his main doctor."  
  
"That sounds fair." Bulma replied, "Goku must be here until the senzu beans are ready and we don't know any place else where we can keep him."  
  
"These senzu beans, how do they work?"  
  
"Magic." Bulma noticed the look of disbelief in the doctor's face, "I know that's hard to believe but it is true. I've studied them myself and I can't figure out how they heal or feed someone for three days."  
  
"I must see this senzu bean work myself." Dr. Cast said, "I must get going to my rounds. Goodbye, Ms. Briefs." He walked out of the room and Bulma sighed in relief. At least her friends are safe from the public and they now have a professional medical doctor on their side. Even if they never needed a doctor in the past, they may need one now due to more powerful enemies they face.   
  
Now, she just have to prepare the spaceship for a long flight to an alien planet, get herself ready for the trip, and reprogram Wench for more efficient human use. "Oh why does this happen to me?"  
  
*****  
  
Goku lay there as he watched Gohan and Krillian prepare for the flight. Gohan and Krillian had already healed a great deal faster than the doctor had predicted due to their power and Gohan's alien nature. His own body was healing at fast rate as well but it would still be mangled by the time the ship would be ready to take off. He reached out with his left hand and flexed it. A few hours ago, he couldn't move it let alone flex it. It was a small comfort to be able to move some part of his body beside his head. He could still remember the time he saved the world from the Demon King Piccolo (Piccolo's father) with only one arm not broken. He looked over at the next bed where Chi Chi's body lay. While he knew for a fact that Chi Chi's spirit was somewhere else, he had to look at her.   
  
"I miss having a body." Chi Chi mused, as she appeared sitting on his bed.   
  
"What were you doing?" Goku asked as he looked at his wife's soul.  
  
"Just resting. Musing." Chi Chi replied, "I was practicing what I can do in this form. Baba told me that I can possibliy reposess my body before you get healed up." She focused and held her hand to Goku's face. "I can feel people now if I focus on their souls and powers. I can also walk if I concentrate hard enough."  
  
"That's good." Goku said as he tried to reach up to feel Chi Chi's hand. Midway up, he grimaced in pain as the injuries to his upper arm prevented him from reaching up fully. "Ahhh..."  
  
"Don't move it more." Chi Chi ordered as she reached up and held his arm down. "You have to rest as much as possible. You are so injured, you can barely move your head."  
  
"I know but..." he gazed at Gohan and Krillian and continued telepathically, **but lying around doing nothing is driving me nuts. I've been stuck here for two days and already I feel like climbing up the walls! I hate being stuck like this, Chi Chi. I haven't been outside in so long and I can't even move.**  
  
"I know." Chi Chi whispered as she held her beloved's head. "It feels so funny for me to be like this. My connection with my body is growing stronger but I still can't enter. It's frustrating."  
  
"Tell me about it." Goku agreed.  
  
"I miss physical contact." Chi Chi muttered, "I want to hold you so much in my arms."  
  
"That's kinda hard to do. I'm stuck in here, you're stuck out of your body... I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I have an idea. Open your mind to me." Chi Chi ordered.  
  
Goku looked up confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Just do it." Chi Chi said as she smirked. Goku smirked back and closed his eyes. Chi Chi let herself float into his mind.   
  
*****  
  
It was bright as Goku opened his eyes again and looked around. He was back home. The warrior looked down at himself to find himself completely healed and wearing his orange gi. "This is how I remembered it." Chi Chi said as she came up to Goku. She was dressed in the purple dress she wore before she began training again.   
  
"What happened?" Goku asked as he walked around. "Is this a dream?"  
  
"Yes and no." Chi Chi answered as she came up and hugged him. "I miss you so much."  
  
Goku hugged back and smiled. "Me too. I dreamt about you and Gohan while I was in the Next Dimension." He released and gazed his wife again. "I never thought that you would go back to training and fighting." He said as he held her shoulders. "Why did you go back to training? I thought you don't want to fight any more."  
  
Chi Chi looked away and answered, "I didn't. But, my son was kidnapped by Piccolo and you were dead. I had no choice. I can't just stand to the side and do nothing!"  
  
Goku blinked as he stepped back. "So... you went back to fighting to help Gohan?"  
  
Tears flowed down the woman's face as she nodded. "Yes. I want Gohan to be a scholar and I still want him to be one but I can't let him die! He's strong, Goku. I can feel it, even in here. Why can't he be a normal little boy?! He should be studying or something else instead of recovering from an earth shattering battle and going off to some distant planet in a strange spaceship! Why can't he just be a boy?!" Chi sobbed as she buried her face in his nice soft clothes.   
  
Goku patted her head gently as he held her in his arms. When he died, he thought Chi Chi would just stay out of the way. He had no ideal of the pain he caused by his decision. True, he had to save the world from the Saiyans but he should've at least thought of Chi Chi more. "Oh, Chi Chi, I'm sorry. If only I came back in time, you wouldn't be in a coma and the others would be alive."  
  
"Tell me, why were you late?" Chi Chi finally asked the question she kept on wondering herself. "Why didn't you show up earlier?"  
  
Goku sheepishly scratched his head and replied, "Well... it was a mistake." He explained about how he was training and that King Kai realized how it will take him one day after he was brought back to life for him to return to Earth.  
  
"So... the reason, Tien, Choutsu, Yamcha, and Piccolo died was a simple mistake." Chi Chi stated coldly.  
  
Goku gulped and nodded.   
  
"I see." Chi Chi sat down on a log and wiped her face. "Why did this have to happen? I didn't ask for this!"  
  
"Neither do I." Goku answered, "This entire mess is my fault! It's my presence on this planet that lured the other Saiyans here."  
  
"But, you saved this planet at least twice before Raddiz came here." Chi Chi said, "It's just some cruel joke someone out there thought of."  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could go instead of Gohan but what choice do we have? Neither of us can go because of our conditions. Gohan's strong and can handle everything." Goku insisted to himself and his wife. Chi Chi took his hand and gently kissed it.   
  
"There's something I had been wanting to do after you came back and the Saiyans were killed." Chi Chi muttered, "We were going to do this but our conditions prevented us."  
  
Goku was confused for a second and then he smiled. "Okay." He picked up Chi Chi and carried her inside the house.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the hospital, Goku moaned softly and rocked his head back. His monitors beeped loudly.   
  
Gohan and Krillian looked at Saiyan in curiosity. "What's going on with my dad, Krillian?" Gohan asked as he went to his father's bed.  
  
Krillian looked over at Goku who kept on moaning and breathing heavily. He glanced around to feel Chi Chi in Goku's body. "Ummm... don't worry, Gohan, your father's fine. He's just occupied."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma wiped her brow as she looked at Wench's hardware. She wanted to check on her hardware and see how her mechanics work. "You are one interesting piece of work, Wench." She complimented.  
  
"Interesting?" Wench repeated, "What do you mean 'interesting'?"  
  
"I mean... you're a complicated machine but with very human like traits." Bulma explained, "Say, why were you named 'Wench'?"  
  
"That is my name." Wench replied, "Why do you need to know?"  
  
Bulma shook her head as she rubbed her forehead. "I mean, who named you?"  
  
Wench tilted her head. "I wasn't named. I am a wench and I am called that."  
  
"So... you don't have a name? Something that others call you to distinguish you from other... wenches?" Bulma asked. She couldn't believe how little respect Wench's masters had for her. While Wench is an artificial being, she's self-aware and could have feelings if it was programmed into her.  
  
"If I was among other wenches, I would be called 'The Saiyan Wench' since I am programmed for Saiyans." Wench replied.  
  
"So, you are basically called 'Wench' because you are a Wench."   
  
"Precisely. Androids of my kind are called 'wenches'." Wench replied.  
  
"I can't believe that you accept that name." Bulma sighed, "You need a real name. Here, on Earth, the term 'wench' is considered to be an insult."  
  
"A real name?" Wench asked. She was slightly confused at the concept. During her duration as Vegita's wench, she was never called anything else but 'Wench' or 'Saiyan Wench'. Why would she need a 'real name'?  
  
"Yeah. Want me to name you?"  
  
"The only ones who have the authority to grant me a 'name' are Saiyans." Wench replied.  
  
"Then, the only ones who can give you a name are Goku and Gohan." Bulma sighed. "Come on, we got to go to the hospital."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma and Wench walked through the hallways. Wench was in her usual white-faced form. Around them, the men stopped what they were doing and stared at the woman.   
  
"Who's the doll?" One man asked the other.  
  
"Must be one of those entertainer types." The other man said as he grinned.   
  
"I'd like her to entertain me some time."  
  
Bulma glared at the men and grabbed Wench's hand. "Come on, ignore them."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma."   
  
The two went to Goku's room and saw Krillian asleep and Gohan doing pushups. Goku was lying in his bed asleep and moaning softly. Gohan looked up as he did his hundredth pushup. "Hi! Is these spaceship ready yet?" He asked optimistically.  
  
Krillian woke up suddenly. "Huh?" He glanced over to see Bulma and Wench standing there.  
  
"Not quite. But it will be in one week." Bulma announced, "Anyway, did you know that she," she pointed to Wench, "doesn't have a real name?"  
  
"No way." Krillian said, "You mean that you were just called 'Wench' because that's what they call androids of your type?"  
  
"That is correct. I am called 'Wench' because that is my function." Wench replied.  
  
"And the only ones who can give her a name are Saiyan and the only Saiyans here are Gohan and Goku." Bulma said.  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked as he came up to Wench. "I'm sorry. What kind of name should we give her?"  
  
"Something nice. Something that could define her without making it an insulting." Bulma said as she went to Goku.   
  
Goku was smiling softly and moaned, "Oh, Chi Chi, yes... yes..."  
  
"What's the deal with him?" Bulma asked as she pointed to the Saiyan.  
  
"He's... occupied with Chi Chi." Krillian explained.  
  
Wench went up to Goku and uncoupled the bio-bed. She opened it up and scanned the body. "Ms. Bulma, Master Goku is currently in sexual state of bliss. He must not be disturbed."  
  
"Sexual state of bliss?" Gohan asked, "What does he mean by that?"  
  
"When you're older, Gohan." Master Roshi said as he came in. "Hey there, ladies." The martial artist went up to Wench and asked, "So, you want to be named huh?"  
  
"Only if my masters wish for me to have a different identification." Wench replied.  
  
"We better get Goku out of whatever he was doing." Bulma said as she went up and knocked on his head. "Knock knock, Goku. Wake up!"  
  
"What's going on?" Goku asked as he opened his eyes and Chi Chi floated out. Chi Chi's astral form was slightly ruffled but fine.   
  
"We're giving Wench a name." Bulma replied, "Did we interrupt something?" She smiled slyly at the Saiyan. She knew him since he was a little naive boy and it's so interesting to see Goku as a full grown man with grown up desires.  
  
"No." Goku said as he sat up and blushed wildly, "Let's see, it has to be something nice but be memorable."  
  
"What about Bulma the Second?" Bulma suggested.  
  
"That would be confusing." Gohan said, "What about Pan?"  
  
"Pan sounds nice." Chi Chi commented.  
  
"Nah." Krillian frowned, "I was thinking Marron."  
  
"I got it!" Master Roshi exclaimed, "We can named her Hustler!"  
  
Bulma slammed Roshi with a mallet and said, "Forget it."  
  
"I got it!" Goku yelled as he looked over at Wench. "What about... Anna Droid?"  
  
"Anna Droid?" Krillian, Bulma, Gohan, Master Roshi, and Chi Chi repeated at once.  
  
"We can call her 'Anna' for short." Goku said, "It's simple and we don't have to worry about thinking up a new last name."  
  
"That is so cute." Bulma said, "And an interesting pun, android, Anna Droid. I like it! What do you think... Anna?"  
  
"Anna Droid. If you wish for me to identify myself by that name, I will acknowledge it." Wen- I mean Anna said as her eyes sparked. **Identity changed. Current identification now Anna Droid. Wench in identification reserves.**  
  
"Anna... that does sound interesting." Master Roshi muttered, "Still wish it was 'Hustler'."  
  
"Okay, that settles it. Your name is now Anna Droid." Bulma said.   
  
*****  
  
Days passed until it was time for the Z Warriors to leave. Most of the preparations have been made except for one special item.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle things until we get there, Gohan." Goku confided as he smiled at his son. He fought hard not to laugh at the outfit Chi Chi forced Gohan to wear and the new hair cut.   
  
"But, I'm scared. What if we meet more of those aliens?"  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan. You are very strong. You can do it." Goku said as he took out his hand. "Besides, Krillian, Bulma, and Anna will be there too." He patted Gohan gently.   
  
"Okay. But, I don't know about Anna. She's okay but she's a machine. If Vegita comes, would she turn on us or turn on him?" Gohan wondered.  
  
Goku shrugged the best he could. "I don't know. But, Anna can think on her own if given the chance. She has potential. Besides, I know another android who was nice and kind despite programming. She might be the same way. Just show her how to have a heart, Gohan."  
  
"I will, Daddy." Gohan promised. His father was right. Anna might have a possible heart that was buried by being around evil Saiyans for so long.  
  
"Gohan, it's time." Chi Chi said as she came up.   
  
"Okay. Bye, Daddy, Mommy." Gohan hugged his father gently and then his mother's body. The little boy went out the door and off to a long interesting space trip to revive his friends and his dead mentor.  
  
The End (for now) 


	5. The Journey Begins

All characters except for Anna Droid and anyone else you don't recognize belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Anna Droid belongs to me. This is the sequel to 'The Healing of the Warrior Woman'.  
  
Warning: I do not know of any rituals for ghost exorisms, so I was forced to make them up.  
  
The Ressurection of the Warrior Woman  
By Maria Cline  
  
Bulma's Log 100901  
  
I can't believe this is it. I finally had the ship modified for Human use. The modifications included an obvious sleeping arrangements, I added several more seats for Gohan, Krillian, myself, and Anna. Of course, it may seem strange to have Anna get her own seat since she doesn't need to sit but I want her to experience normal life.   
  
I hate traveling. Of course, I traveled all the time when I was Dragon Ball hunting but that was a long time ago. I was a teenager back then and I faced a whole bunch of monsters. If it wasn't for Goku, I would've dead a long time ago. Oh, I wish Goku would come with me. I feel so safe when I'm near him. He's so strong and handsome, just like Yamcha only much stronger. At least Gohan is coming with me, he's a strong boy just like his father was.   
  
I just hope it will be a nice peaceful trip. Yeah right.  
  
*****  
  
Many days passed as the warriors worked to get prepared. Finally, the day came. They decided to launch from Master Roshi's island since the Capsule Corps would be watched carefully. Bulma had brought the craft from the Corps building to the island and was getting ready. She had prepared for everything on this lengthy trip. She cut her long hair to shoulder length and held it back to with a headband. Her outfit is now a standard spacesuit design.   
  
Anna was standing beside her. Bulma designed her new outfits so any possible enemy of the Saiyans wouldn't think of her as a foe. Anna was dressed in a tight black tank top with a pair of baggy camouflage pants. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail and there were streaks of green pain on her face like tribal makeup. "Ms. Bulma, Mr. Krillian is coming this way."  
  
On cue, Krillian came up. Unlike the two who were dressed like they were going into combat, Krillian was dressed in casual attire of a polo shirt and khakis pants with a baseball hat on his head. Slung on his shoulder was a small carryon bag with his battle outfit in it and a few pairs of underwear and socks.   
  
"Is that all you're carrying?" Bulma asked in a sharp tone. She didn't want to go traveling out into space with who knows what out there. But, she was the only one who can speak Namekian and possibly repair the spaceship if something happens.   
  
"You bet. I like to feel comfortable when I'm traveling." Krillian said as he held his bag closer to his body. He may be a warrior but he was a monk at heart. He always believe in simple things and to travel lightly for long distances.   
  
Bulma humped. "This is no sleepover. Anna and I are taking this very seriously. I cut my hair so it wouldn't get caught in anything. I even gave Anna a new outfit so Vegita or any friend of his might not recognize her."  
  
"I'm taking this seriously. My battle outfit is in here." Krillian said as he patted his bag.  
  
"Well, you better be ready if anything attacks." Bulma grumbled.  
  
"I'll be ready." Krillian said as he frowned. He knew that Bulma is under a great deal of stress but did she have to put it on him?  
  
"Good."   
  
Anna's right eye flashed green as she looked up. "Ms. Bulma, sensors picked up Master Gohan and another power reading coming this way."  
  
A giant air car hovered down to the ground. The group looked up as the craft's door opened. Ox-King came out and unloaded a bunch of suitcases. The group watched in awe as the gentle giant finally finished unloading. "Howdy!" Ox-King boomed as he waved.   
  
"Hey, Ox-King!" Krillian replied as he waved back. He looked around and asked, "Where's Gohan?"  
  
Ox-King sighed deeply as he opened the door and bend over. "Come on out, Gohan." Ox-King said as he let the boy came out. At once, everyone, even the normally stoic Anna, face faulted at the sight. Standing there was Gohan, a cute schoolboy's outfit replaced his battle outfit and his hair had been cut and restyled into a bowl style.   
  
"I feel silly going into space like this." Gohan commented as he turned red.   
  
"Do you have copies of all your homework?" Chi Chi asked as she appeared next to her son.   
  
"Yup, and I'll work very hard on it." Gohan replied.  
  
"Good." Chi Chi gazed at her son. She wanted so much for him to stay on Earth where it's safe, not into outer space. But, she couldn't stop him. He had a overwhelming sense of honor like his father. Nothing she could do would make Gohan change his mind about escorting Bulma and Krillian off to outer space. There was only one thing she could do for him, give him motherly advise. "Now, I know that this is your first trip into outer space but you have to be well behave. Brush your teeth every day, change your underwear once a day, do your homework on the trip, and call us every chance you get. Okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Mommy." Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"And..." Chi Chi added as she clenched her hands in worry, "if you see or sense Vegita or any other nasty people, just run away as far and fast as possible. I don't want you to get hurt or worst. Got it?"  
  
"Okay!" Gohan reached up and hugged his mother.   
  
"I'll miss you very much but I'm letting you go because I love you and I'm proud of you, my baby." Chi Chi sobbed as she focused to hold her only son for who knows how long.  
  
After a long moment, the two finally let go and Gohan went to the platform to the ship. His grandfather quickly load up the large amount luggage on the ship.  
  
"Why are you bringing all that stuff?" Bulma asked peeved at the fact that there are going to be access weight on the ship.  
  
"Just the necessities." Chi Chi quickly explained as she pointed to various parts of the luggage. "I got him his little survivor's outfit, as well as his winter wardrobe, his nightgowns, his homework, his personal computer, his favorite cookies, some mustard, his hairdryer for his hair, hair gel to keep his hair nice, and some-"  
  
Krillian overwhelmed about the fact that Gohan's bringing with him more than what he owns yelled, "No more! I get it!"  
  
Bulma dazed at the fact she's going just said, "Let's get this over with."  
  
The travelers put their gear on to the platform. Gohan's stuff took up most of the room. Anna didn't bring anything since she ever use anything but a small repair kit she holds within her. Bulma brought her stuff but it was already packed into the ship as well as her capsules. Krillian just brought a small bag.   
  
"Good luck, Krillian, you guys must go off to search for the Dragon Balls." Master Roshi said in his most serious tone of voice. Krillian and his master shook hands in a firm resolve to be successful in their mission.   
  
"Bye, Grandpa, Master Roshi, Mommy, and Turtle." Gohan said as he nodded to each of the non-travelers. "I'll be back, I promise." He bowed as Chi Chi fought the urge to cry.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as she spoke the password to rise the platform back into the space ship. "Piccolo."   
  
The platform rose as the others watch. "Gohan." Chi Chi whispered as she gazed at the ship.  
  
Inside the modified ship, the warriors looked around in the ship. There were one chair in front and three chairs in the back in a row. "Hey, Bulma, where should I put my stuff?" Krillian asked holding his only bag.  
  
"How about in your big mouth?" Bulma snapped at the monk. She didn't want to go on the space trip. If it was up to her, she would just stay on Earth where she can be nice and safe. But no... she have to go to a distant planet with Vegita out there to bring back her beloved Yamcha.   
  
"I had to ask for it." Krillian muttered as he put his bag down.   
  
"Let's go." Bulma ordered as she sat in the main chair.   
  
*****  
  
The take off was hard and fast. Krillian and Gohan screamed as they held on to their chairs. The force held on them did not surprise Anna and Bulma since they already experience such a takeoff before. Finally, the ship stopped and soared off to Namek.  
  
Still recovering from such an exerience, Krillian and Gohan slowly got out of their chairs. "What a ride." Krillian said as tiny Gokus on Nimbus clouds circled his bald head.  
  
"But, kinda fun." Gohan added as he went to a porthole. "I bet the earth looks beautiful from up here." He looked out of the window to see Earth floating in the dark space. Its bright blue glow stood out against the darkness. In the books, he had seen the picutre of the Earth many times, but this was the first time that he had ever seen it for himself. "Wow."  
  
Krillian looked out of another window and gazed at the planet. "I never have been in space before." He muttered almost breathless at the sight. It was at that moment that he had never felt so small in his lifee. "What a sight." He looked over at Anna who was picking up all the stuff that had flown around. "Wanna see, Anna?"  
  
Anna glance at the monk confused. "See?"  
  
"The earth. It's so pretty from outer space. Hurry before we lose sight." Gohan said as he smiled.  
  
Anna looked out of the remaining porthole and said, "I don't understand. It look like all the other planets I had seen with similar environments."  
  
Krillian and Gohan frowned at the android. "Anna, you have to appreciate beauty of nature." Krillian argued.  
  
"Ah. I understand. Master Vegita often tells me that nothing is more beautiful than an exploding planet or a powerful warrior beaten down by Saiyan hands." Anna commented as she stepped away from the window.  
  
"..." The warriors looked at each another and then Bulma.   
  
Bulma got up and went out. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
"To sleep? Already?" Krillian said confused.   
  
"The ship's controls are automatic." Bulma explained, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Oh. Well, we might as well rest up too." Krillian reasoned as Bulma went into the ladies bedroom. He looked into his bag and moaned, "Oh man, I forget my pajamas. Looks like I'm sleeping in this."  
  
"You can use my spare pajamas." Gohan offered, "I'm sure it can fit you."  
  
Krillian grumbled. He hated the fact that Goku's five-year-old son is the same size as he. Of course, he is a little taller but in just a couple of years, Gohan will pass him. "I'm sure it will. Say, are you going to fight in that outfit?"  
  
"Oh no. I made this while I was getting ready for the trip." Gohan reached into one of his small sacks and pulled out another outfit. He sat down and quickly put it on. After he was done, he stood up and gestured at it. "What do you think?"  
  
The boy was dressed in a blue gi with red armbands and a white fluffy collar. It was a mirror image of Piccolo's own outfit without the turban and cape. "You really respect Piccolo, don't you?" Krillian said in awe. He knew that Gohan had great respect for the currently dead namekian but he had no idea that the boy almost worshipped him.  
  
"Almost as much as my father." Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"It is very efficient looking." Anna said, "May I go into sleep mode, Master Gohan?"  
  
"You don't have to ask for permission for that." Gohan said, "If you want to sleep, you can just sleep."  
  
"Hey, I don't know you need sleep." Krillian observed. He wasn't sure how to treat Anna. She looked fully human and yet seem completely obedient and robotic.   
  
"I require to power down to reenergize my form." Anna said and then she closed her eyes. "Powering down." She lay down on the floor and remain still.  
  
"Weird." Gohan muttered as he came up to Anna. "Miss Anna? Can you wake up? Please?" He asked as he shook the android, "You don't have to lie on the floor."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma's Log: 101601  
  
It had been a week since we left Earth. There were no signs of Vegita and we are going as scheduled. It's dull here. Gohan and Krillian train but in their minds. They told me that they do something called astral sparing. They fight but on a different level to practice their techniques. It's so they can keep training without destroying the ship.  
  
My only friend who is the closest thing to a woman is Anna Droid, a former sex toy of Vegita's. I study her programming and her hardware. Her mechanics are so complicated and yet similar to a human structure. She was built with a power converter that is in the middle of her chest. Her main software was based in her head and along the spinal column for maximum speed of input and output of data. Of course, in many ways she wasn't like humans. She was much stronger and have a unique skin that enables her to alter her shape and deflect Ki blasts.   
  
She also has self-awareness around her. While she will do anything we told her to, she seem to just want to do it. I like having someone I can boss around but it felt like she was a slave that didn't know what freedom is. I'm trying to teach her self esteem and about being her own 'master'. I hope I can change that.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma turned off her tape recorder and lean back in the chair. "Just three more weeks to go." She muttered as she looked up. Bulma was dressed in only a gray sports bra and gray boxers. She looked over to see Krillian and Gohan sitting back to back with their eyes closed in mental sparring. Anna was busy cleaning up the various cans and food wrappers left around by Bulma herself. "At least those two are out of my way." She muttered as she watched.  
  
"Ms. Bulma?" Anna asked as she came up dressed in a black sports bra and a black pair of boxers. "You seemed stressed."  
  
"I should be! Look! I'm out here in outer space in a spaceship with who knows what out there and I'm bored to death!" Bulma screamed, "Ohhh!!! Yamcha better be grateful when he's alive again!"  
  
"Ms. Bulma, if you seek recreation, I can aid you. My main function is in entertainment." Anna said as she sat in Bulma's lap.  
  
Bulma turned red and then shoved Anna off. "No! Forget it! Look, Anna, you're a girl, at least you look like a girl and I'm a girl too. That would be too weird. I'm not that type."  
  
"What if I were to modify my appearence?" Anna asked as she stood up. She started to tap on her arm and said, "Modification to male form initiate." Anna lit up and transformed. Her breasts sunk in as her arms and legs bludged. Bulma's eyes bludged as Anna stood there transformed. Anna was now a tall lean man with short black hair and blue eyes. "Is this more to your liking?" Anna asked in a deeper tone of voice.  
  
Bulma gulped as she gawked at the man. "Oh man. You're cute!"  
  
Anna nodded once and knelt to her. "You approve of my appearance then?"  
  
"Oh! I approve of your appearance very much!" Bulma exclaim as her eyes turned into a pair of hearts.   
  
"Bulma?" Gohan asked as he and Krillian came in to see a familiar looking man kneeling next to a love struck Bulma. "A-A-Anna?!"  
  
"Huh?" Krillian muttered as he looked up and down the strange man. He couldn't sense anything from him and there was no way that he could sneak on. "Anna? How did you do that?"  
  
"I am created with the ability to transform into two different genders for maximum pleasure." Anna answered as he tilt his head.   
  
"Whoa! You mean that one of the male Saiyans like guys?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Sometimes, Master Raddiz wanted me to entertain in this form." Anna explained, "My other masters wish for different forms from me for different missions and I obey, Mr. Krillian."  
  
"This is creepy." Gohan said, "Can you turn back?"  
  
"Yes. If you wish for me to be a female again, Master Gohan." Anna answered.  
  
"Please, Anna."   
  
Anna nodded and then transformed back to her female self. "Is this more to your liking?" She asked in her familiar feminent voice.  
  
The group nod in unison. "Incredible, she cooks, she cleans, and she can turn into a cute guy!" Bulma gushed, "She's perfect."  
  
"I am created to serve you in any way possible, Ms. Bulma." Anna said as she bowed.  
  
Bulma clapped her hands in glee. **This trip may not be such a bummer after all.** Bulma thought eagerly as she thought of all the interesting things she can do with Anna Droid.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital on Earth...  
  
To a normal person, it looked like there was nothing going on. However, if one has a sixth sense, then he or she would see a translucent tall woman practicing moves in mid air. Chi Chi screamed as she flew up and did kicks and punches against an invisible enemy. She had to get stronger for Namek. Every fiber in her ghostly being wanted to be there for Gohan. Every day feels like an eternity for her as she wait for messages from Gohan. The only things that help pass time for her is training to become spiritually strong and Goku. He had been very helpful in training her in his mind. Of course, for him, it was the only thing he could do freely. He hated being trapped inside the biobed. He was a man of nature and feedom and being surrounded by four walls all the time while confined in a broken body would drive him crazy.   
  
Chi Chi turned and then focused on a box of tools lying near by. The box floated up with great ease and the tools flew out and circled the box.   
  
"Now, where's my box?" He wondered as he looked around to see a floating tool box with tools dancing around it. "AAAHHH!!!" The man screamed wildly as he ran down the stairs and into the halls.  
  
Chi Chi turned and watched the panicking man ran off. "Oh shit... I hate it when that happens."  
  
*****  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Handi." Dr. Cast said as he and the handyman walked down the hall. The handyman was still in a state of shock. His skin was pale and sweaty, his hair was standing up thanks to the shock of his life. Even his strong, normally steady hands, was trembling slightly.  
  
"Bu... but I saw my tools... floating... magic... this place is haunted!" The handyman stuttered with wide eyes.  
  
"You have been stressed lately." The man replied, "The rumors of strange going ons have gotten to everyone. Why don't you just go home?"  
  
"Home. Yes. I'll go home. I'm done anyway." Handi muttered as he walked away. He ran into a wall and managed to stepped to the door.  
  
"I'll get your stuff." Dr. Cast offered, "And send it to you."  
  
"Thanks." The man muttered as he walked away. **The kids will never beleve this.** He thought as he stumbled into the door before opening it and getting through.  
  
Dr. Cast shook his head and went to Goku's room. For the past two weeks, Goku and Chi Chi had been nothing but trouble. They didn't mean to of course. But, their very presence seem to make odd things happen. Patients and his fellow coworkers would talk about a ghostly woman floating around and things moving on their own. The Psych ward was busy with different people going in and out in shock.   
  
The man went up to the room and heard a distinct series of grunting and counting. "Goku." He sighed as he rolled his eyes. He came into the room and saw Goku, still in his body cast doing sit ups with Master Roshi counting while eating some cake.  
  
"Five hundred more." The old man said.  
  
"Goku!" Dr. Cast boomed as Goku and Master Roshi looked at the doctor. The doctor tapped his foot in his usual impatient way. In his many years as a doctor, he had seen patients with injuries still doing exercises but he had never seen a man in a body cast do situps. Before he met Goku, he didn't even know it was possible. "How many times must I tell you to not train in your condition! You might complicate some injuries and you could die."  
  
"Nah! Goku's a tough lad!" Master Roshi argued as he patted Goku on the back. "He won't die."  
  
Dr. Cast crossed his arms and frowned. "I know that Goku is a tough man, especially since he's a you-know-what but he still have his limits. Goku is healing at a faster rate than many of our other patients. But he still have to rest in bed with _no_ training and that's an order."  
  
Master Roshi sighed as Goku lay down. In his long life, he had faced many enemies like Demon King Piccolo but he could never fight a doctor. "Okay, help me get him up."   
  
The doctor and the martial arts master lifted the injured man back into the biobed. "There. Now try not to do this until you are fully recovered. And also, can you tell your wife to train somewhere else? She accidentally scared another handyman." The doctor ordered as he turned to leave.   
  
Goku looked at the man and appologized, "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay." The doctor walked out of the room and then he looked back with a confused look in his face. "Wait a second, how did he get on the ground to begin with?" The man shook his head. "I can't wait till the senzu beans are delivered." He stopped again, he couldn't believe that he actually believe in a magic bean that can heal broken bones. His patients are really affecting him. After Goku and Chi Chi are discharged, he will go on a nice long vacation.  
  
Then, a pair of monks came up to him. "Greetings, we are a pair of monks sent to exorcise this hospital. We hear that there were ghosts here. May we provide assistance?"  
  
Dr. Cast groaned as he closed his eyes. **A very long vacation.** He thought.  
  
*****  
  
Time passed as Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutsu ran along the snake way. The warrior group huffed as they ran the long way. They didn't know how long it had been since they last took a break. Being dead, they discovered that they didn't need to eat or drink to sustain them. However, they are still vulnerable to fatigue.  
  
They ran in a nice line. First was Piccolo, then Tien, then Yamcha, and finally Choutsu. "One-two, one-two..." Piccolo counted as he jogged.  
  
Choutsu huffed and moaned as he ran last. He was the weakest and often float to go distances. "I... need... to... rest." Choutsu gasped as he fell to his knees.   
  
"Choutsu?" Tien stopped and Yamcha ran into him.  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha complained as he stepped back. "You could've warned us first."  
  
"Sorry." Tien appologized as he went up to his best friend. "Choutsu? You okay?" He picked up the man.  
  
"I'm fine, Tien. Just a little worn out." Choutsu wiped his brow. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He hated being in the way. He always knew that he was the weakest one but that didn't stop him in the fight.   
  
"No way. We go through this together." Tien vowed, "I'll carry you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Choutsu asked as he looked at his beloved friend.  
  
"Come'on! We have a god to meet!" Piccolo boomed as the three glared at him. They were all feeling exhausted despite the fact that they were dead. Piccolo, the only one not showing signs of slowing down was ordering them to keep up.   
  
**Remind me again why he's our leader?** Yamcha thought out to Tien.  
  
Tien glanced over at Piccolo and whispered in his mind. **Because he's wiser and can kick our butts.**  
  
**Oh... right.**  
  
*****  
  
"No! We don't need you! Go away! You're scaring our patients!" Dr. Cast boomed as he fought the crowd of priests, monks, and every ghost exterminator in the city. After the first two monks came, every patient, nurse, and doctor decided to hire someone to take care of the ghost problem. Before today, he had no ideal how popular ghost exorcists are.  
  
"But, I sense a bestal presence." A monk said as he held his head. "She is very powerful and dangerous."  
  
"I know, she's the wife of one of my patients." Dr. Cast replied, "Look, we don't have any ghost problems! It's all in your minds!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we are hired to stop these ghosts and we will do so!" Priest Rezo boomed. "Everyone! Exorcise!"  
  
The group ran off as Dr. Cast moaned. "What more can go wrong?" He asked.  
  
As if someone was listening, a woman screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! *Achoo* Eeek! What am I doing here? *Achoo* Where's the guard?! I'll kill all of you!!!"  
  
"I had to ask." Dr. Cast sighed as he went to the emergency room.   
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"I hope you don't mind to get another roommate." Dr. Cast said to Goku. He was relieved to see Master Roshi gone. The old man had been a bother to all the nurses with his rear slapping habits. Fortunately, he had to leave to watch Suzie Summerson's workout and he couldn't see the TV up close in Goku's room.  
  
"Not at all." Goku replied, "But why?"  
  
"There's no room and the psych ward is full too." Dr. Cast explained, "If you don't like her, I'll get her to another hospital."  
  
"Her?" Chi Chi repeated as she stood next to the doctor.  
  
"Yes…" Dr. Cast replied. He was used to seeing the ghostly woman around. "would you like to meet her?"  
  
"Very well." Chi Chi replied, "But if she's dangerous to my husband, you will move her."  
  
"I understand." Dr. Cast left the room and wheeled in a woman with long blue curly hair with a red bandana around her head. She had a broken arm and several bruises.   
  
"Lunch?!" Goku recognized immediately.  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" Lunch asked confused.  
  
"You know her?" Dr. Cast and Chi Chi asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah." Goku replied as he smiled at Lunch. "Lunch was a good friend of mine back when I was training with Krillian and Master Roshi."  
  
"Wow, Goku, I nearly didn't recognize you in all those bandages. What happened to you?" Lunch asked and then pointed to Chi Chi, "And what are you? Are you that ghost that all those people are hunting?"  
  
Chi Chi sweat dropped as she lightly laughed. "I'm Goku's wife, Chi Chi. We met at the Tournament, remember?"  
  
"Oh! That's right." Lunch said cheerfully, "But, what happened to you two? Was it Piccolo?"  
  
Goku and Chi Chi looked at each other and Goku sighed. "Lunch, there's something you should know. You see... a year ago... my brother Raddiz came to Earth from outer space. It turned out that I was an alien sent to Earth to destroy it..." Goku quickly explained how Raddiz came and threatened the Earth and how he sacrificed his life to kill Raddiz. The man explained how he trained in the Next Dimention to become much stronger for two more Saiyans came just a few days ago to threatened the world. "And so, we all trained..." Goku said as he looked up at Chi Chi. "Even Chi Chi..."  
  
"We all became much stronger, especially Tien. I trained with him and learned tricks." Chi Chi continued, "He fought very hard. We all fought very hard but... the two Saiyans and the android... were much stronger. Tien fought very bravely and gave all he had in the end. I'm sorry. He's gone."  
  
Lunch sat there in a daze. Her face was blank as the words finally had meaning. "Gone?" She repeated, "He's... dead.... Wh- what about the Dragon Balls?"  
  
Goku nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." He said, "Yamcha, Choutsu, and Piccolo are dead too. Since Piccolo and Kami are dead, the Dragon Balls are gone as well."  
  
Lunch's lip trembled as her eyes teared up. Finally, she howled, "NNNNOOOO!!!" She flung her arms around Goku as tears flowed down her cheeks. Goku slowly lift his arm up and gently comfort the woman.   
  
"It's okay, Lunch. Don't cry." He whispered as Lunch kept on sobbing.  
  
"Why does this have to happen to him? I miss him so much!" Lunch wailed as she cried onto Goku's shoulder. The bandages was soaked as the woman lifted her head up. "I... Aaaahhhh..."  
  
Goku's eyes bludged as he waved his arm. "Oh oh! Lunch! Don't-"  
  
"CHOOO!!!" Lunch sneezed and then her hair transformed from dark blue to bright yellow. Chi Chi and the Doctor (who was still in the room) gasped in shock as the blond looked around. "I can't believe that no good bastard died without telling me!" She boomed as she got out a machine gun. "Tien! Why didn't you did you walk out you no good mother fucker!!!"  
  
"Lunch, I'm sorry about that." Goku said as he took the gun and put it to the side, "But you can't fire your gun in a hospital."  
  
"Who's going to stop me?" Lunch taunted as she got out another machine gun, "Did you know that he left just because I robbed a train to make him the best dinner in his life?!" Goku shook his head as he took the machine gun away. Lunch got out another machine gun and continued, "Is it my fault that he can't stand being with bad babes with me?!..." Goku quickly took the machine gun and laid it to the side. Lunch undaunted took out a one handed missle launcher and continued, "He saved my life and I thought it would be good if I cook him a good meal!" Goku smiled nervously as he took the missle launcher and put it next to the machine guns.   
  
The woman ranted on as Goku kept on disarming her. Chi Chi and the doctor watched as the arsenal grew with every rant. Machine guns, Missle launchers, hand pistols, bazzokas, brass knuckles, and even a mini-tank lay on the floor in a huge pile. After the woman was done with her long rant, she took a breath and said, "I need a drink. Hey, Doc! Where can I get a beer around here?"  
  
"We don't serve alcaholic drinks around here!" The doctor said as he eyed the pile of arsenal. "Where did you keep all that stuff?"  
  
The woman smiled and took the doctor by the shirt. "Would you like to know, Doc?" She whispered.  
  
"Errr..."  
  
Goku sighed as he looked over to Chi Chi and said telepathically, **Chi Chi, can you go and get some pepper?**  
  
"Pepper?" Chi Chi repeated.  
  
**Yes. Pepper. Hurry.** Goku thought as he gently pulled Lunch away. Even with his diminished strength and broken body, he could still handle the evil woman until Chi Chi returns.   
  
Chi Chi flew out of the room and to the cafeteria. Sitting at a table with a pair of priests eating their food was a pepper shaker. "Perfect." She said as she lifted the shaker up and carried it away.  
  
Priest Rezo and Priest Zellos looked up to see the pepper shaker floating away. "God protect us!" Rezo exclaimed as he got out his exorcisim kit. "This cafeteria must be possessed by the ghost."   
  
"We must purge this place at once." Zellos exclaimed as he took out his cross, "I wonder what does a ghost need with pepper?"  
  
"I do not know but we must make certain all pepper shakers are decursed first."  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi with shaker in hand flew down the hallways ignoring all the stares from the patients and other workers and flew into the room. "Here." She said as she held the shaker in her hand.  
  
**Sprinkle it on her nose.** Goku telepathically said as he took another gun away from the evil Lunch.  
  
Chi Chi frowned as she gently sprinkle Lunch's nose. She wasn't sure why she needed to something like this. But, if Goku insisted on it, it must be important.  
  
"Hey!" Lunch yelled as she put her finger to her nose. "Ahhhh... choo!" She sneezed. Her hair and eyes turned back to their dark blue color. She looked around dazed and asked, "Did I do anything bad?"  
  
The doctor's jaw dropped as Goku laughed. "Just the usual. You didn't hurt anyone though."  
  
"Where do you hide all those weapons?" Dr. Cast asked as he tried to pick up his jaw.  
  
Lunch pondered and replied, "I have no idea."  
  
Chi Chi and Dr. Cast face-faulted at once. Chi Chi got up and said, "Goku, you have some odd friends."  
  
The doctor sighed and thought, **The woman is a ghost and she calls Lunch odd.** "Well, I see that you three will get along fine. I'll clear off all these weapons and leave."  
  
"Doctor!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she ran in. "The exorcists are chanting in the cafeteria! I think they are trying to depossess the pepper shakers!"  
  
"Oh no! I thought they would be gone by now!" Dr. Cast moaned as he pulled his hair.   
  
"Exorcists?" Chi Chi repeated, "What are exorcists doing here?"  
  
"They heard about you and came to get rid of you." Dr. Cast explained.  
  
"Ummm... Doctor, what are exorcists?" Goku and Lunch asked simotaniously.  
  
"Ghost exterminators." Dr. Cast explained, "After your wife started training, the patients and many of the workers here started calling every exorcist in the area."  
  
"Oh no. I have no ideal that I caused so much trouble." Chi Chi moaned as she hovered in mid-air. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay, Ms. Chi Chi." Dr. Cast laughed nervously, "We have trouble with our patients all the time."  
  
"Just none that are 'ghosts'." Chi Chi replied.  
  
"... well... you are very unique people." Dr. Cast said, "Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting better." **And leaving this hospital before I lose my mind.** He thought.  
  
"Why can't you just tell those exorcists that there's no ghost?" Lunch asked.  
  
"I tried but they won't believe me." Dr. Cast said when a pair of monks came in.   
  
"Excuse me, is there any pepper shakers in here?" One of the monks asked, "Priest Rezo believed that the ghost is focusing on the pepper shakers."  
  
"Here's one." Dr. Cast insisted as he shoved the pepper to the monks. "Can you please leave? We have some patients in critical condition here."  
  
"Of course." The monk bowed and the two ran off with the shaker.  
  
"This is getting annoying." Dr. cast sighed.  
  
"Too bad we can't just prove there's no ghost." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
Goku's face lit up and said, "Maybe we can. Chi Chi. Can you make yourself look different to a lot of other people?"  
  
Chi Chi pondered for a second and replied, "I think so. It's a matter of metal projection and what they expect."  
  
"Good. Because here's my plan."  
  
*****  
  
It was chaotic as the exorcists chanted in the cafeteria. "Ghostie, ghostie, go away! Go away for another day! Come back in May or some other day but just go away." They chanted as they held hands. The visitors and other people watched and even joined in the exorcism.   
  
Chi Chi hovered in mid-air as she watched. The chants were annoying but didn't have any effect on her form. "This is what they do to get rid of ghosts?" Chi Chi asked as she laughed.  
  
"I don't think this is working." A young teenaged boy said as he put down his staff.  
  
"We could do something else to scare away the ghost." A tall woman with light grayish blue hair purred as she slightly hug the boy.  
  
"Keep your hands off of him!" A slightly shorter woman with purple hair and long robes ordered as she yanked the boy away.  
  
The other woman growled as she pulled the boy back to himself. An elderly priest with long gray hair marched forward and yanked the three apart. "Let's go back to the matters at hand." He advised as he looked up at Priest Rezo and said, "We must try a different chant. This entity is very powerful."  
  
"Okay, let's do this one." Priest Rezo ordered, "Do this one exactly like I say it. Put your right foot in. Take your right foot out. Take your right foot in and shake it all about..."  
  
Chi Chi laughed again as she watched the group doing a strange dance. After a few minutes of enjoyment, she finally appeared to all of them. She never had to appear to so many people at once before but it wasn't hard. She pulled forth an image in their minds of what to expact. She can't make herself look solid but that wasn't necessary. The woman hovered in mid air entirely white with long white hair, white gown, and a halo over her head. "I... am... the ghost..." She moaned and groaned as she rose her arms into the air. Every ounce of her will is dedicated to remaining focused and not to giggle at the situation.  
  
"Begone, evil ghost and leave our pepper shakers alone!" Priest Rezo bellowed as he held up a salt shaker. At once, the other exorcists did the exact same thing. "Shake, men and women, shake!" They started shaking their salt shakers in perfect unison.  
  
"Ohhh..." Chi Chi moaned in fake pain as she held her head. "You are too much for me! I..." She immediately faded away to everyone's eyes.   
  
"Yes! We defeated the ghost!" Rezo exclaimed as the exorcists cheered.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi immediately changed back to her normal dress and appeared back into the hospital room. She sighed as she wiped her brow. The exertion of will was hard but she didn't feel too exhausted.  
  
"Did it work?" Dr. Cast asked.  
  
Chi Chi smiled and flashed a 'V' sign like Goku would do.  
  
"Oh. Thank, goodness." Dr. Cast said as he straightened himself off, "At least that was settled. "Thank you, Chi Chi and Goku."  
  
"It was the least we can do." Chi Chi insisted, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."  
  
"That's okay. Just be more careful when you train." Dr. Cast insisted, "We don't people to think this place is haunted!"  
  
"Maybe..." Chi Chi gazed at her comatose body. It was so unsettling to her to see it there. Her heart longed to feel true air in her lungs and to eat and drink. "I'm going to try again."   
  
"Good luck." Goku said as he smiled, "I'm sure you'll make it this time."  
  
"Right." Chi Chi blew a kiss to her husband and walked into her physical body.  
  
*****  
  
Darkness surrounded her as she floated in mid-air. It wasn't as sufficating as before but it was still overwhelming. Chi Chi focused on her hand and felt a titch. Around her, she could hear Goku's voice. "You're doing it, Chi Chi. Don't give up."  
  
"Goku..." Chi Chi whispered as she concentrated more. A tingle flowed over her body as she felt pains and aches that she had never felt after she lost her body.   
  
"Her vitals are picking up!" Dr. Cast's voice exclaimed.  
  
"That's it!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Have to open my eyes." Chi Chi's form glowed as she stared up into the dark sky.   
  
She sat up slowly and stiffly. "Chi Chi?" Goku asked as Chi Chi rubbed her eyes. At fist, everything was a giant blur then things became clearer for her.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi whispered as she coughed. "Oh. My throat."  
  
"Relax, Ms. Chi Chi. You had been in a coma for a while. You would feel some discomfort but that's perfectly normal." Dr. Cast explained as he took her pulse.  
  
"I do feel a little weak." Chi Chi muttered as she stretched. "Can I get something to eat and drink?"  
  
"Of course, Ms. Chi Chi."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad you are fine, Chi Chi." Lunch said as Chi Chi came out of the hospital bathroom dressed in her training outfit. Her father had the foresight of keeping it and a few other clothes in the room just in case she wanted to train with her body.  
  
"Me too. I'm surprised that I feel so much better after eating." Chi Chi commented as she stretched. She turned red slightly as she remembered all the food she consumed from Dr. Cast. She couldn't control herself as she gulped down tray after tray of food. The hospital food had never tasted so rich and tasty. "I believe that I'm stronger than before."  
  
"Incredible." Dr. Cast said as he was checking Goku. "Both of you are recovering at an astonishing rate. "Ms. Chi Chi, most people in a coma as long as you would feel some weakness and would stay in bed at least a couple more days."  
  
"Well... I did do plenty of working out." Chi Chi said as she pointed to a small glass and it floated up into the air.   
  
"Never underestimate the power of spiritual workout." Baba said as she came in with Master Roshi.   
  
"Hello, Master Roshi! Hi, Baba!" Lunch chirped as she waved.  
  
"Lunch?!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he came up. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"I had a teeny tiny accident with my motorbike." Lunch replied. "I'm only going to be in here for today."  
  
"Oh. Have you heard about Tien?" Master Roshi asked as he tried not to peek Lunch's outfit.  
  
"Uh huh." Lunch nodded sadly, "But, I also know about Gohan, Krillian, and Bulma going over to Namek to get Choutsu and Tien back. I wish I was with them."  
  
"So do I." Chi Chi added, "But how? We don't have a spaceship and even if we do... it will take another month to get there."  
  
"I'm sure Dr. Briefs will fix up another ship for us to go in." Goku said optimistically.  
  
"Maybe." Chi Chi muttered.  
  
"Oh, Chi Chi, I need to speak to your about your new power." Baba said, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Great." Chi Chi flexed her muscles. "I feel like I can take on a hundred saiyans!"  
  
"Good. I sensed that your power is getting stronger." Baba said, "Amazing."  
  
"I don't understand." Goku said, "How can being outside your own body makes a person stronger?"  
  
"That's right. I thought that since the body had been immoble for so long and the spirit outside of it, it would get weaker." Dr. Cast said. **I can't believe I said that.**  
  
"In most cases, it's true. But, a person's strength is not just the body but the mind and spirit as well." Baba said, "That is one of the basis of Ki power. The mind and spirit works with the body to create those blasts. When the body is separated from the mind and spirit, your mind creates its own 'body'."  
  
"My spirit form." Chi Chi realized, "And because my spirit form was strong enough, my physical body becomes stronger when my spirit form repossess myself."  
  
"You became far stronger than you realized." Baba said, "Your mind is a great part of your new power now."  
  
"That's great!" Goku exclaimed, "That means that when we go to Namek, we can help out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked, "How can we go to Namek? We don't even have a spaceship."  
  
"You will." Dr. Briefs said as he came up. "Hello, Goku, Chi Chi, Baba, Master Roshi. I've been working on the spaceship Raddiz came in and another one from scratch. Been making good progress on both thanks to Anna Droid's help."  
  
"When will they be ready?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Dr. Briefs replied, "But, I'm positive that it will be done."  
  
"Good. Why two spaceships?" Chi Chi asked, "Are they small one person types?"  
  
"No... I've been expanding them but it's best if you see them yourself."   
  
"Thank you, but I'll wait." Chi Chi said holding back her excitement. She will get to go to Namek and save her son again. She will not have to spend another night wishing she was there instead on Earth.  
  
"All right! Say, Dr. Briefs, is it possible to install some training equiptment on the ships as well?"  
  
"Well... there's this new device that will constantly work on your body that I just invented. It's a gravity machine that multipies the very gravity on that ship. Think of using weights all over your body all the time."  
  
"Awesome!" Goku exclaimed, "That means that I could train on my way to Namek."  
  
"You would." Chi Chi muttered, "I just hope you wouldn't do anything foolish until you were discharged."  
  
"Of course not." Goku insisted, "I wouldn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Oh well, I better go and work on the spaceships. One of them is almost done. I just had to put in a few modifications. When you're ready, just come by the place." Dr. Briefs walked out of the room.  
  
Chi Chi sat there contemplating. Two ships just waiting for her and Goku. Her heart was ripped in two as she tried to think of what to do. Should she leave right away or wait for her husband? Goku was an adult but he still think like a child sometimes. He will go crazy just lying around with noone to keep him occupied like she could.  
  
"Wow, two spaceships." Goku muttered. He gazed up at his wife and could almost feel her longing to go off to Namek. While most people accuse him of being dense, he didn't want to believe so. He could tell what is going on in Chi Chi's heart and he knew what she wanted more than anything. "Chi Chi, do you want to go to Namek now?"  
  
"Me?" Chi Chi said, "I... oh... I'm so worried about Gohan but I can't leave you alone, Goku."   
  
"We can watch Goku for you, Chi Chi." Lunch suggested helpfully, "You seemed so worried."  
  
Chi Chi held herself. Every ounce of her motherly being wanted to go to Namek. Something deep within her told her that something is wrong and she had to be there. "You're right. I am worried. Something is happening to Gohan and I have to be there."  
  
"Then go." Goku insisted, "I'll be fine here and Master Roshi and Lunch will be here with me."  
  
Chi Chi looked over at Master Roshi and Lunch and paled. It wasn't like she didn't trust either of them. She could deeply tell that both of the liked Goku and can't stand the thought of him being hurt. But, Master Roshi couldn't keep his hands to himself and Lunch is... unpredictable. "I know." Chi Chi muttered as she closed her eyes. "But... I can't leave you alone!"  
  
Goku reached up, took her hand, and held it firmly. "Chi Chi... I'll be fine. Go."  
  
Chi Chi tightened the grip and gazed into Goku's eyes. She could tell that Goku had absolute faith that she will be fine alone in space. He believed in her strength and pure will. He loved her enough to let her leave to their pride and joy, Gohan. "Ohhh... okay. But, I have to get everything ready first." Chi Chi knelt down and held Goku's head in her gentle but strong hands. Softly, she graced his exposed face with her fingertips. "Just hurry up and heal." Chi Chi whispered as she leaned in and kissed hard. The monitors beeped loudly as Chi Chi let go and Goku gasped for air.  
  
"W-wow." Goku muttered dazed as Chi Chi got up and left the room.   
  
*****  
  
It was strange flying with a body again. Chi Chi closed her eyes for a brief second to feel the wind in her hair and face. It felt so good to be alive and to feel things with her fingers and other parts of her body. Her Ki was strong and was carrying her form with more grace and speed before. All that training had enabled her to become stronger. She opened her eyes to see the Capsule Corporation down below. It had been a long time since she had been here and she could barely remember it being so big.   
  
She landed and looked around. "Dr. Briefs!" She screamed as she scanned out for his mind.  
  
"Oh! Chi Chi!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed as she came up with tea tray in hand. "Hi! Want some tea?"  
  
"No... thanks." Chi Chi shook her head politely. "I'm here to see if the spaceships Dr. Briefs are working on are ready?"  
  
"Those things? Oh, he's still working on both of them." Mrs. Briefs said, "How's your husband? Is he still hurt from that battle?"  
  
"Yes. He's still in the hospital. I'm going ahead to Namek." Chi Chi explained, "I need a spaceship right away."  
  
"Let me go and get him." Mrs. Briefs said as she and Chi Chi went to the backyard. "HEY! HON! IS THAT SPACESHIP READY YET?" She screamed as Chi Chi held her ears.  
  
"Oh... Chi Chi." Dr. Briefs said as he came up. "I was about to call you. I'm almost done with one of the spaceships. It's Anna's old spacepod. Very interesting and I gave it a few modifications." He pointed up to a giant spaceship that looked like a massive version of Anna's spacepod.   
  
"That's Anna's ship?!"  
  
"Oh yes. That ship is almost done. You should see the other ship, that was a peice of work."  
  
Chi Chi looked up at the ship. It was as big as her house. "Oh my... what does this have?"  
  
"Full life support, a super powerful warp engine that is much faster than the Namek spaceship my daughter went in, a series of sensors, a long range communication device, over a month's supply of food, a navigation computer, a karaoke machine, and a juice bar." Dr. Briefs explained, "There's also a series of training equipment and a medical facility."  
  
"Looks all set to me." Chi Chi said as she looked up and down the ship. "What's missing? Everyone looks okay to me."  
  
"No offense, Ms. Chi Chi, but you are not a well known scientist like myself. There's something vital missing in this ship." Dr. Briefs said dramatically, "It is..." He opened the door to reveal the ship's interior and concluded, "A capachino machine."  
  
Chi Chi stared at the ship and then at the doctor and screamed, "A what?!"  
  
"Capachino machine, I'm having a hard time looking for a place to put it. I'm having similar problems in the other ship but that involves a stereo system." Dr. Briefs commented.  
  
"Dr. Briefs..." Chi Chi growled slowly as she fought every urge to bash some common sense into the scientist's brain, "I don't drink capachino!"  
  
"Oh... really? That's a shame. There's nothing like a good cup of capachino to start the day. Oh. And it needs to be powered up."  
  
Chi Chi moaned as she held her head. "How long will it take for it to be powered up? Without the capachino machine?"  
  
"Hmmmm..." Dr. Briefs took out his caculator and figured out his answer. "Oh, just one day. This ship is slower than Goku's would be so it will take you about... nine days going there."  
  
"Nine days." Chi Chi repeated. "Okay, I'm going off to get everything ready. You better have this ship ready by tomarrow with or without the capachino machine!" Chi Chi's aura shot out around her and flew up into the sky.  
  
Dr. Briefs watched the woman flew away and sighed. "Oh well, the capachino machine is out... maybe I can still install the stereo system."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, now, here's the number to Dr. Briefs, if you want to contact me, you have to through him." Chi Chi said as she gave Lunch a phone number. "Now, you make sure that Goku stays here until the senzu beans are ready. Don't let him train." Chi Chi warned, "Even telekinesis training might be too much for even him."   
  
"Okay." Lunch said as she took the number.  
  
"And I want to speak to your alternate personality." Chi Chi said as she got out a pepper shaker.  
  
"Okay." Lunch sighed as she took the pepper and sprinkle it on her nose. *Achoo!* Her hair became naturally blond and her eyes became green as she looked up.  
  
"Okay." Lunch grunted, "What do you want me to talk about? If it's about your husband, I won't put any moves on him. I love Tien."  
  
"I know that and I trust you." Chi Chi insisted, "But, I need your help in making sure that Goku stays put."  
  
Lunch got out a machine gun and held it up. "Don't worry, Goku won't be going anywhere."  
  
"And keep an eye on Master Roshi."  
  
"Will do, Chi Chi." Lunch winked, "I can handle that turtle hermit."  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi held her breath as she put the flowers in the vase. "So, the ship will be ready after you leave?" Goku asked from his bed.  
  
"That's right." Chi Chi answered as she went to the chair next to Goku's bed and sat down. "I'll miss you so much."  
  
"I'll be there soon too." Goku insisted as he slowly sat up. The doctor had finally got him out of the bio-bed and a good part of his injuries had healed enough so he won't be in a body cast.  
  
"I know. I know. But this is my first trip into outer space." Chi Chi stared out into the sky. She could remember the time when she had to travel out to find Bansho fan. It was a strange and frightening journey for a little girl but she did it bravely and she had help from Goku. Now, she will have to go on another trip alone with no one to help her if she needs it. "I have to go alone."  
  
Goku took her hand firmly. "We both discussed it before and we both agreed that you need to go and help Gohan. You're the strongest woman I know, Chi Chi, if anyone can go to Namek alone, it's you."  
  
Chi Chi gently kissed his hand and a small tear came down her face. "And to think that we finally got some time together, I had to run off. I'm sorry."  
  
Goku looked down almost ashamed. He was the one who left his wife without a second thought to train at King Kai's. Chi Chi should not be the one appologizing for doing something that any other mother would do if her son had went off into outer space. "No, don't be. Just good luck."   
  
"Just meet me on Namek." Chi Chi whispered as she kissed her husband on the forehead and ran off.  
  
*****  
  
"Is everything ready?" Chi Chi asked as she looked up at the spaceship. In her hands, she brought her battle suit, her training suit, a change of civilian clothes, and a few weapons.   
  
"Yes. I didn't install the capachino machine but I did install a killer stereo system and put in a whole series of CDs to go with it."  
  
Chi Chi fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you. Let's go." She went into the ship, put away all of her stuff, and sat in the chair.   
  
The monitor clicked on to show Dr. Briefs. "Now, I preprogramed the ship so it will go to Namek with little supervision. Ready?"  
  
"I was born ready."  
  
"Okay... 3..."  
  
Chi Chi clutched her seat and reached out with her mind to Goku. **Goku... I love you.** She thought outward.  
  
"2..."  
  
**Gohan... my baby... Mommy's coming.**  
  
"1..."  
  
"Blastoff." Chi Chi finished as the ship roared into the sky and onward to Namek.  
  
The End (Yeah Right) 


	6. Detours

All Characters except for Anna belong to Akira Toriyama. Anna belongs to me as well as Yasia. I'm not making any money so feedback is acceptable.  
  
Journey of the Warrior Woman  
By Maria Cline  
  
Bulma's Log 102801  
  
I'm bored. It had three weeks since we left and the journey had been dull. Fortunately, Anna had been very entertaining. When Gohan and Krillian train, Anna and me would work on various devices. Anna was equipped with many schematics that had been very helpful. I even created a few weapons for myself just in case we get into trouble and Gohan, Anna, and Krillian can't help me. They're really cool. I just hope I don't need them.  
  
Gohan was busy with his homework too. He's such a trooper. He constantly work his homework, train with Krillian, and keep the ship more or less tidy.  
  
I miss Yamcha so much. I hope he's doing okay wherever he is.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma turn off her recorder and looked at the instruments. "Hey, guys! We're almost there!" Bulma yelled as she turn on the monitor. Anna, Krillian, and Gohan all looked out at the monitor to see a gleaming green planet. It glowed almost like it had a light of its own. It was identical to Earth except for the fact that it was green.  
  
"It's beautiful." Gohan gasped, "Don't you think so, Anna?"  
  
"If you say so, Master Gohan." Anna replied.   
  
"Hey! We got there ahead of schedule!" Krillian realized as he looked at the planet below.  
  
"I know! That shortcut Anna showed us was great!" Bulma said as she get in her chair. "Get ready for landing!"  
  
The ship landed smoothly if not a bit roughly. Bulma went up to the controls. She had been preparing to travel to a different planet with an possibly different atmosphere. "Okay, I packed a few oxygen masks. Anna doesn't need one since she doesn't need to breathe..." She glanced up to see Anna, Gohan, and Krillian already outside.  
  
"Wow. This looks alot like Earth." Krillian realized as he looked around. The only difference between Earth and Namek was the green sky and blue ground.   
  
"I know. It look kinda like the place Piccolo and Mommy trained me." Gohan commented. It was the same barren landscape that he recognized before.   
  
"Well! Why not just put a couple of lawn chairs out here!" Bulma yelled at the top her lungs as she came out. "You didn't even bother to test the atmosphere to see if we can breathe in it or not!"  
  
"Ms. Bulma, all inhabited planets that I had been to have the same oxygen based atmosphere as Earth." Anna commented.  
  
Bulma groaned as she held her head. "Okay. Okay. At least we don't have to worry about air. Now... the Dragon Balls..." Bulma nervously tapped on on her radar and seven blinking lights appeared. "Okay! There are seven Dragon Balls right here!"  
  
"Yes!" Gohan cheered, "We'll just get all seven and we can get Piccolo back!"  
  
"And Yamcha!" Bulma added excitedly.  
  
"And of course Tien and Choutsu!" Krillian yelled. The cheers stopped when Anna, Krillian, and Gohan looked up.   
  
"Warning! Two intruders coming this way! Level D!" Anna warned as she went into fighting positon.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma was confused. She was the only one of the group who can't sense anyone and she was scared. "What's going on!"  
  
Two alien creatures hovered up to them. "What are they?" Krillian asked.  
  
"They can't be Namekians." Gohan observed, "They're wearing Saiyan armor."  
  
"No. They are Freeza's guards." Anna computed.  
  
"Hold it right there!" One of them yelled, "Those aren't Namekians!"  
  
"Let's kill them! They don't look like much of a threat. Two runts and two wenches." The two flew down at them.   
  
"Anna! Protect Bulma!" Krillian ordered, "Come on, Gohan."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed as they flew up.  
  
Anna stood in front of Bulma. "Yes, Master Gohan." She said.  
  
It was a short but fierce battle. Gohan and Krillian with their same sizes and all that time training together in their minds fought in perfect unison. Bulma and Anna watched as the four fought.   
  
"Whoa, they're good." Bulma said awed. She ducked her head as several blasts flew her way. Anna blocked them off with ease.   
  
"Please remain in close proximity at all times until the battle is done." Anna said as held up her hands.  
  
Gohan and Krillian finished off the two fighters. "That was easy." Krillian realized as he looked at Gohan.   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Bulma wailed as she pointed to the ship. The three looked over to see the Namekian ship, their only way off the planet with a giant hole in the side.   
  
"The ship is incapacitated." Anna figured.  
  
"No duh!" Bulma sceamed, "Now, what do we do!"  
  
"Fix the ship." Anna replied, "This ship is on its origin planet. If we get a Namekian and force him here, he will fix it."  
  
"That's right! We'll just go to a Namek villiage and get someone to repair it! But we won't force him or her, we could just ask." Bulma beamed with hope.   
  
"And get those Dragon Balls." Krillian figured, "All right!"  
  
"Anna, you're the best!" Gohan exclaimed. Anna looked up and her eyes turned bright green. She knelt down to the ground and stared out. "Ms. Anna?"  
  
"Anna?" Bulma shook her friend, "Are you all right?"  
  
Gohan and Krillian gasped as a massive power came to them. "W-what power?!" Krillian gasped out, "It's way higher than Vegita's!"  
  
"No way! Someone more powerful than Vegita?!" Bulma repeated, "But, how?"  
  
"Lord Freeza." Anna answered, "Lord Freeza is here."  
  
"Who's Lord Freeza?" Gohan asked as Anna shook slightly from what could be called fear.   
  
"Master Vegita's boss and master. Lord Freeza is far more powerful than Master Vegita. Lord Freeza will kill us all of we get in his way." Anna explained as she processed the information, "We must evacuate the area."  
  
"More powerful than Vegita?" Krillian exclaimed, "Oh shit! That guy must be deadly!"  
  
"He is." Anna stood up and looked at the ship. "I suggest that all of you hide until he leaves or at least till we can leave. If we confront him, he will be mad and destroy planet Earth."  
  
"Do you think Freeza know about the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That is a strong possiblity. The scouters that Master Vegita use are on the same frequency as the other scouters. Lord Freeza or anyone can inercept messages sent by scouters. It is a tatic normally used to ensure thatr no one is plotting against Lord Freeza." Anna caculated.  
  
"Bulma, check the radar again. Are any of the Dragon Balls grouped yet?" Krillian asked nervously.   
  
Bulma clicked on the radar and gulped. "Yeah. Four of them have just been gathered at these coordinates."  
  
Anna looked at the coordinates and said, "That is where Lord Freeza is at. I suggest we hide or surrender."  
  
"No! We can't give up without bringing Yamcha back to life!" Bulma boomed as she stomped her foot, "We need those Dragon Balls."  
  
"That's right." Gohan agreed fully. "We have to bring Yamcha and Piccolo back! Maybe, if we can get one of the Dragon Balls, we can steal the rest later."  
  
"Okay... well... we could hide with the Dragon Ball until Goku and Chi Chi get here." Krillian said, "They will be a big help."  
  
Bulma clicked on her radar. When she first went out to Namek, she thought that it would be a simple task of gathering the Dragon Balls and making her wish. Unfortunately, like all Dragon Ball hunts, this one had to involve nasty super villians who could destroy Earth. "There's one a few miles that way. It hasn't been touched yet."  
  
"Good." Krillian sighed in relief. There was hope yet for him and his dead friends. If he could get that Dragon Ball, then at least Freeza wouldn't be able to make a deadly wish. "Gohan, come with me. Anna, you and Bulma find someplace safe to hide and stay there."  
  
"I cannot complete that order, Mr. Krillian." Anna insisted, "It is my duty to protect and serve Master Gohan. I must escort you."  
  
"Anna, this is an order; protect Bulma and follow only her orders." Gohan ordered. He didn't like controling Anna like a puppet but he felt that Bulma should have someone to protect her just in case. And that if they ran into Vegita, he wouldn't know about Anna being alive.   
  
"Yes, Master Gohan." Anna said, **Adjusting order protocol, Bulma superior until overridden.**  
  
"Let's go, Gohan." Krillian said as he and Gohan flew off leaving Bulma and Anna behind.   
  
"We better go and find a good place to set up camp." Bulma sighed as she looked up at the green sky. **Yamcha, wait for me. I'll get you back one way or another.**  
  
*****  
  
"Admit it, Piccolo, you were blushing!" Yamcha teased as the group ran down the Snake Road. They had just left Princess Snake's place after a small incident.  
  
"I was not!" Piccolo growled, "I was just a little embarassed about mistaking her for King Kai!"  
  
"She was all over you, Piccolo." Yamcha laughed, "And you were blushing."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Will you cut that out?" Tien screamed, "You two are acting like kids!"  
  
"Am..." Piccolo retorted before closing his mouth. "Look, this little journey has been fun but you are starting to bug me!"  
  
"Relax, just a few more miles and we should be to King Kai's." Choutsu figured as he rode Tien's back.  
  
"We better get there soon if we want more training." Piccolo instructed.  
  
*****  
  
"One thousand!" Chi Chi grunted as she did her one thousandth pushup. She didn't have a gravity machine like Goku's but she was wearing 300 lb weights on her wrists, waist, ankles, and chest. Her training outfit was a simple purple bodysuit with long gloves. She collapsed and breathed heavilly. "*whew*, that was hard." She grunted as she sat up. For the past five days, she had been doing nothing but train, eat, and sleep. "Better take a brake." She muttered as she got up and went to the communications system. "Chi Chi calling base, come in base." She said as she tapped on the button.  
  
A screen appeared showing Dr. Briefs. "Ah, Chi Chi, how are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good, Dr. Briefs." Chi Chi replied, "How's Goku?"  
  
"You're in luck. Goku had just healed up and is off to Namek. He should be there in... six days."  
  
"So, I'll be there just just before he does." Chi Chi caculated, "Good. What about Gohan and the others?"  
  
"They just contacted me. Vegita is on the planet and so is another powerful warrior named... Freeza." Dr. Briefs said concerned. "Oh, Lunch, Puar, and Oolong are here too."  
  
"Hi!" Lunch, Puar, and Oolong waved.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she waved back. "Good to see that you are okay." Chi Chi commented, "How was Goku?"  
  
Lunch answered, "Oh, he's been such a dear. Except when he snuck out a couple of times to train. He just can't stand staying still. Oh, and the way he screamed when they gave him a vaccination. Hee hee."  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. A strong man like Goku, afraid of a needle? That was almost too ironic. "I have to get going." Chi Chi said as she tapped on her keyboard. "Bye."  
  
"Bye. And good luck." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she turned off the screen. She was filled with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy that Goku was fine and is on his way to Namek. Unfortunately, right now, Gohan is trapped on the same planet as Vegita and Freeza. Two beings who could and would kill him. "What can I do?" She wondered. She will have to wait two more days till she can help if he needed help.   
  
Suddenly, everything became quiet as the sounds of chains filled the air. Chi Chi powered up and looked around. "Where are you?" Chi Chi demanded as she reached out with all of her senses.  
  
"Right here." A voice replied as a woman covered in chains appeared. She was the mirror image of Chi Chi. "I am Yasia. The former guardian of the Saiyan Homeworld."  
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped at the sight of the translucent woman. "Huh? You mean... like Kami?"  
  
"Yes. I'm like that. When I was alive, I was the protector and guardian of the Saiyan Homeworld."  
  
Chi Chi glowered. "You mean, that you're the god who let the Saiyans go around killing everyone?"  
  
Yasia closed her eyes. "Yes. I know and fully understand how much you hate the Saiyan race despite the fact that your husband and son are members of that race."  
  
"My husband and son are different! They are raised on Earth in a nice normal setting!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
Yasia slumped down and looked at her. "I know. That's why I'm so proud of them. Do you know what happens when a guardian dies?"  
  
"They go to the Next Dimention?" Chi Chi guessed remembering what happened to Kami.  
  
"Somewhat. But like all mortals, we were judged as well... not just by our own deeds but by the deeds of the race we represent. I represented the Saiyans and you can guess that I was judged cruely." She explained as she held out her chains. "This is my punishment. Every life, every world unjustly extinquished by a Saiyan I have to carry in the form of these chains. I must forever watch every Saiyan or someone with Saiyan blood. As long as the Saiyan blood is evident in the person, I am responsible for him or her."  
  
"Oh my. I'm sorry." Chi Chi said. She knew that the guardian probrably had no control over her people and wasn't directly responsible for what happened to her and her family.   
  
"But, for every life saved by a Saiyan or changed for the better my weight lightened." Yasia said, "Your husband and son had gotten rid of some of this unbearable weight and I wish to help you help them."  
  
"I see... you know all about them?"  
  
"Yes. I even helped out in the previous fights." Yasia explained as she sat on the ground wearilly.  
  
"How?" Chi Chi asked, "I was there in the Vegita battle and I didn't see you, not even in my ghost form."  
  
"I was beyond your sight. You were just adapting to what happened to you. I did help in my own way." Yasia said, "How did you think Gohan regrew that tail so suddenly?"  
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped. "You're right. That was rather convienent that it happened just when it did. How can you help me?"  
  
"I can give you a great powerup. It will enable you to at least handle yourself against Vegita. However, it may cause side effects. I don't know what will happen. I never did it on a Human before."  
  
Chi Chi frowned. She could either take a risk and get stronger but may pay a price or she could just train the way she was training and hope for the best. "What will happen if I don't take the power up?"  
  
"Then, you may be no match for your enemies. You will have to battle fighters who are far stronger than Vegita and outnumber you." Yasia warned, "But, you will still be you."  
  
Chi Chi's heart pounded. Should she take the risk and pay whatever price it may be? Her son's life is at stake and only she may save him. "Okay! Do it." Chi Chi said as she closed her eyes. "I'd rather suffer some physical deformity than let my son die. Just make it fast."  
  
Yasia stood up and touched Chi Chi's shoulders. "You are a brave woman, Chi Chi. I hope that you won't suffer for long." An electric shock came out of her hands and into Chi Chi's body.   
  
Screams filled the ship as Chi Chi collapsed on the ground.   
  
*****  
  
"My head." Chi Chi muttered as she held her head with both her hands. The last time Chi Chi felt so strange was when she was just back into her own body. Her head spun as she slowly got up.  
  
"You're finally awake." Yasia observed from her spot. "I was getting worried."  
  
"I'm fine. A little thirsty but okay." Chi Chi insisted as she went to the kitchen and got some water. After drinking a huge glass, she wiped her mouth. "I can't believe how funny I feel." She took off her wrist weight and tossed it in the air. "It feels so light."  
  
"Your power had increased greatly like I promised you. However, you do look different." Yasia said as she pointed to a mirror. "Look. Please, don't be mad at me."  
  
Chi Chi nervously went up to the mirror and gazed at the reflection. Staring back at her was a female green face with long black hair and dark eyes. "My face!" She screamed as she took off her gloves to show green hands with white fingernails. "My hands! I'm a monster!" She wailed as she gawked at her reflection.   
  
"No, a Namekian based lifeform." Yasia explained, "You are going to Namek and you will need the power of a Namekian to get stronger. Your strength, Ki, and even your senses have been enchanced. Don't worry, just relax and you will revert back. However, if you get mad, you'll turn green. You also have a couple of other powers that are beyond that of a Namekian. I do not know what yet, but they are powerful."  
  
"I hope you're right, Yasia." Chi Chi said as she felt her face. "I don't know how Goku and Gohan will react to me looking... looking like this."  
  
"They love you for you." Yasia insisted, "They are open minded people who will still love you." She slowly walked away. "I must leave and give my aide. You better train in that new form to get used to it." She advised as she vanished.  
  
"Thank you, Yasia." Chi Chi whispered as she stare at her face. **I hope this sacrifice is worth it.**  
  
*****  
  
It had been a very long journey for a group of dead guys. Piccolo looked behind him to see his traveling companions still trailing behind. He wasn't sure why he even bothered letting them catch up. They were hopelessly slow and they talked too much.   
  
Finally, the end of snake road appeared before them. Piccolo couldn't help but feel excited about the end of a very long journey for him. Being dead wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, especially since he could train under the same god who trained Goku. If this god could train Goku better than Kami, he must be impressive.   
  
"All right! We made it!" Yamcha exclaimed as they looked over the edge. Far ahead there was a tiny planet with a constant single road, a tree, and a house.   
  
"That must be where King Kai lives." Piccolo figured, "Tiny place."  
  
"Looks pretty far to drop." Choutsu said as he trembled slightly. "I don't know if I can jump that far, Tien."  
  
Tien put his hand on Choutsu's shoulder. "Yes you can. It's just like jumping on the mountains only a little further down."  
  
"And if we miss, we'll go straight to Hell." Piccolo added, "We have to make the jump. I'll go first." Piccolo walked back and the group parted to let the Namekian have room. The green warrior screamed as a bright glow emenated from his body and he shot down the path. He jumped high into the air and soared over the vast Next Dimention space. He could almost see Hell even so far high into the heavens. It was exhilerating. Finally, he landed on the planet face up with a world shaking thud.  
  
"Ouch." Yamcha winced as Piccolo lay on the planet unmoving. "You okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Piccolo yelled as he groaned and grunted to get up. The weights on his head and shoulders felt much heavier as well his body. "Okay! Your turn!" Piccolo said as he hid his pain well.   
  
Yamcha nodded and went back. He went on all fours and focused his power. It as a technique he rarely use after he learned how to fly. "SPEED OF THE WOLF!" Yamcha screamed as he ran down the path and flung himself off of the snake road. In a graceful dive he soared to the tiny planet and landed face down hard. "Ouch. I did hurt." Yamcha muttered as he slowly got up.   
  
"Okay." Tien muttered as he lifted Choutsu up. "Ready?"  
  
Choutsu nodded firmly as he looked at the planet. "Just throw hard."  
  
Tien brought his arm back and flung Choutsu high into the air. He followed his friend and they landed hard on the planet.   
  
*****  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Well... two days passed since I... became a monster. No, not a monster, just a freak. I've became used to my green face and body. I had been training very hard and I do feel more powerful. It was strange but almost like me. I haven't been able to revert back but that was because I was so tense in meeting Gohan back on Namek. I haven't contacted Dr. Briefs or anyone else since then. I haven't even talked to Goku yet. What should I do? Every night, I dreampt of Gohan being attacked by someone or something and I was helpless to stop it. Maybe, I should talk to Goku. It might be my only chance before he sees me like this. I can handle losing my body, but can I handle losing my Goku?  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi stared at the monitor for several minutes. "Come on, Chi Chi, you can do this." She muttered as she tapped on the communication button. "Goku? Can you hear me?" She asked.  
  
A voice came out of the speaker. "Hi, Chi Chi. Sorry, I can't get on the monitor but I'm stuck on the spaceship."  
  
"Of course, you're stuck on the ship. So am I. I can't get out without a space suit."  
  
"I mean... _on_ the spaceship. I was doing some repairs and... well... I stepped in the super glue and now, I'm stuck."  
  
Chi Chi fell over and moaned. Getting stuck in super glue on top of the spaceship sounded like something he would do. While her husband was a genius when it comes to martial arts, when it comes to something like spaceships, he would be lost. "Goku... how long have you been stuck?"  
  
"Twenty minutes. I think that if I remove my boots and hurry back, I can make it." Goku said, "But, I can wait. How are you? Did anything happen to you?"  
  
Chi Chi opened her mouth but nothing came out. What could she say? She met up with a former guardian who is relying on Goku and Gohan and whatever Saiyan is left to remove her punishment and now she is a green skinned freak? "Nothing." Chi Chi lied, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. I better get off this ship and get back to my training. Good luck! I hope you become really strong!"  
  
"I am." Chi Chi smiled, "Goodbye." She turned off the link and slumped down. "Better get back to work. Hang on, Gohan. Mommy will be there soon."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma's Log 1503002  
  
What's taking Krillian so long? So much happened ever since we got stranded on this planet days ago. Vegita's here and so's Freeza (majorly bad dudes). Krillian went off with Dende to get a Dragon Ball and Gohan's still with me. This is so dull, I've been working on Anna to make sure she doesn't follow Vegita's orders. I'm making progress and she should be ready soon.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma looked up to see Gohan flipping all over and practicing his moves. "Hey, Gohan, could you come over here for a sec?"  
  
"What is it, Bulma?" Gohan asked as he landed and walked over.  
  
"I'm a little concerned about Krillian. So, I'm checking the radar to see where the Dragon Balls are right now." She clicked on the radar and the two looked at it. There were five dots standing still, one that was moving toward them at an astonishing speed, and one that was standing alone at a distance. "*whew* Not all of them are at one place." Bulma said relieved.  
  
Gohan focused outward and said, "The one coming up to us is Krillian."  
  
"Then, the one that's standing alone must be one that Vegita missed." Bulma realized.  
  
"Ms. Bulma, may I go and get the Dragon Ball?" Anna asked, "I am undetectable by scouter."  
  
"I don't think so. What if Vegita sees you?" Bulma pointed out, "He'll want to take you away and force you to fight us. No. Gohan, you better go."  
  
"Okay." Gohan nodded as he took the radar.  
  
"But, Ms. Bulma, I stand a less likely chance to be detected and what would happen if Gohan get captured?" Anna insisted, "It's my duty to protect Gohan."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "You... disagreed with me?" For the past month, she had been teaching Anna to be more assertive. Unfortunately, teaching an android slave to be independant is a trying experience. Anna had never revealed her opinion until now.  
  
Anna frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that. I do not know what happened to me."  
  
"No. No. I should appologize." Bulma said, "You're right. You do stand less of a chance of detection. You can't be detected by Vegita since you have no life power and you're cloaked by scouters. Okay, you can go. But, this is an order. If you detect Vegita coming your way, hide. Don't let him see you. Better yet, put on a disguise."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." **Taking idenity form 135.** Anna said as her form glowed and changed. Standing there was a tall man with blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Wow." Bulma gushed as she smiled dreamly at Anna. "You look great." Gohan handed Anna the radar and the android flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Anna flew toward the dot on the radar. Her scanners were on at full alert and her weapons array were on standby.   
  
**Dragon Ball detection ahead. Slow down.** Anna thought as she landed at a destroyed village. Body parts and dead bodies were all over the place. Anna scanned out. **Lifesigns, none. Safe to continue.**  
  
Anna quickly went to the lake and got out a Dragon Ball. **Dragon Ball aquired, return to base.**  
  
*****  
  
An hour passed as Anna zoomed to the campsite. She was completely calm about her situation. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder about her former master Vegita. Suddenly, her scanners picked up the Saiyan. **Master Vegita detected. Ms. Bulma's directive clear, avoid."  
  
The android swooped down and hid below a cliff. Her power output motor pounded as she watched her master flew with a Dragon Ball. Anna's sharp optic sensors studied the ball. **Object: Dragon Ball with one star. Last known location: In possession of Ms. Bulma. Conclusion: Return to Ms. Bulma promptly.**  
  
After Vegita passed her, Anna blasted off to the campsite.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma paced back and forth in front of Gohan and Krillian. "I can't believe that Vegita got that Dragon Ball!" She wailed. "What are we supposed to do?! Vegita will get all seven Dragon Balls and he'll be immortal and we'll be dead!"  
  
"No, we won't!" Gohan exclaimed, "Miss Anna went off to the the Dragon Ball Vegita missed. She'll be right back and we'll have at least one."  
  
"I know. I know. But what if Vegita caught her? She's created to serve him and not us! Ohhh... I hate to think what could happen."  
  
"Ms. Bulma?" Anna asked as she landed behind her. **Revert to orginal mode.** She computed as she transformed into her dark eyed self.  
  
"Anna!" Bulma turned around and hugged her. "You're okay! And you have the Dragon Ball!"  
  
"Yes, I completed my mission like you instructed." Anna replied, "I was not caught."  
  
"Oh! Anna! You're the best!" Bulma gushed as she hugged Anna again. "Now, we just have to wait for the others!"  
  
"Come on, Gohan." Krillian said as he took Gohan's hand. "We better go to Guru's so you can have the power up. Anna, you better stay here with Bulma."  
  
"I understand." Anna computed.  
  
Gohan and Krillian flew off to Guru's leaving Anna and Bulma behind.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi watched the controls anxiously. In just one day, she will arrive on Namek. The trip had gone faster than she thought and ended up a day early. "Might as well prepare." She muttered to herself as she opened her closet. She stared at her one peice armor suit and then at her training outfits. She needed something that could make her new look pleasing to the human eye. "Let's see...something that could match green..." Chi Chi muttered as she focused on her body. It was one of the tricks she picked up after her power up. A black outfit appeared on her body. It was like her old purple dress but with dark green on her top. Since it was made out of her own power, it could also reflect light Ki blasts and withstand the average blow. Then, she put on a black headband and matching fingerless gloves. Chi Chi gazed into the mirror again. "Let's go." She said as she went to the control deck.   
  
She tapped on the automatic landing procedures. The woman wanted to be prepared just in case anything happened to her. "Let's see..." She closed her eyes and focused outward. "Oh no! There's five more fighters just behind me! And I can't take them on here."   
  
The five spacecraft flew behind her and started firing. They were all smaller than the ship but their lasers were more powerful.   
  
"Oh shit! Computer, engage in auto defenses!" Chi Chi ordered as jumped up.  
  
"Auto defenses engaged." The computer's voice complied as weapons came out of the pod and fired back. The spaceships moved out of the way and kept on firing.   
  
Alarms rang as the ship rocked. Steam hissed as they escaped from ruptured pipes. "NO!" Chi Chi screamed as she watched the ship being ripped apart. It can't end here. She can't die alone in space before helping her son. She can't die without being in the arms of her beloved husband one more time. "GOKU!!!" Chi Chi cried out as she was flung down to the floor.  
  
In the middle of the vast void known as space, a small pod exploded in a million different directions.  
  
The End... not! 


	7. A Strange Reunion

Finally! The Sequel to The Journey of the Warrior Woman is up! At least part of it. All characters, except for Anna Droid and Pinky, belong to Akira Toriyama. Anna and Pinky belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
Revival of the Warrior Woman  
Part One  
By Maria Cline  
  
Far away on a distant green planet called Namek, an android who was neither alive or dead looked up at the bright sky.   
  
"What's wrong, Anna?" Bulma asked as she shook her.  
  
"Transport unit was destroyed one minute and fifty-five seconds ago." Anna computed.  
  
"Transport unit?" Bulma repeated. Her father has been working on Anna's tiny spacepod when she left. Knowing her father, he probably transformed the spacepod into a powerful ship complete with a stereo system and capachino machine. "Oh shit... oh no... oh no!" Bulma muttered as she held her head. "Are you talking about your private spaceship?"  
  
"Of course. I received the data over my link. What is wrong, Ms. Bulma?" Anna asked as Bulma knelt down.   
  
"Oh no. Oh no. Goku and Chi Chi must be on that ship! They may be the most powerful fighters I know but not even they can survive outer space! Anna, can you tell me if there's anything alive out there?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "The explosion occured beyond my normal range. I can not detect that far out. I am unable to obey orders."  
  
Bulma clenched her fists. "Damn it! I hate not knowing what is going on! I don't even know which one is dead!"  
  
"Ms. Bulma... the transport unit was connected to my memory banks. It constantly transmits information to me when it was in commission."  
  
"You mean you can find out what happened in the ship?" Bulma asked excited. She wanted to know what happened. Goku and Chi Chi were good friends of hers and if anything happened to either of them, she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"That depends on the amount of information my link received and what information you require."  
  
Bulma frowned and replied, "Okay. I need to know who's on your spacepod and what happened to the ship. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes." Anna answered as she looked up and her eyes glowed green. **Processing information... filtering transmissions to and from spacepod... process complete.** "There was a single occupant in the spacepod. Name: Chi Chi. Species: Human. Fate of spacepod... attacked by Ginyu Force."  
  
"So... Chi Chi is... dead?" Bulma asked shocked.   
  
"There is a chance that Chi Chi could possibly survive the explosion. Can Humans breathe in outer space?"  
  
Bulma stared at Anna dumbfounded. "No! Of course Humans can't breathe in outer space!"  
  
"Then Chi Chi is dead."  
  
Bulma slumped down to her knees. Chi Chi was one of her best friends. True, they may be as different as night and day, Chi Chi was an old-fashioned type while Bulma prefered state of the art. But, they both shared an equal kinship to Goku. Also, Chi Chi's son Gohan was a good friend of hers, as well. He would be heartbroken to know about his mother's death. "Oh no... Chi Chi... gone like that. How can we tell Gohan and Goku?"  
  
"A verbal message would accomplish the task." Anna replied.  
  
Bulma glared at the android. She knew that Anna didn't have any feelings at all but she still didn't like Anna as a cold-hearted-machine. "I know that! But... well... Gohan and Goku loved Chi Chi. It will break their hearts to know that Chi Chi is... dead."  
  
"Break their hearts?" Anna repeated, "I do not understand. How could Chi Chi being dead cause cardiovascular disruption?"  
  
Bulma just shook her head. "I mean their feelings will be hurt. You can't understand what's it like to lose someone and feel your heart break."  
  
"I do not have a heart."  
  
"Precisely." Bulma said as she picked up her weapons and strapped them on. "Anyway, we have to get to Gohan and Krillian. They gotta know right away. Anna, locate Gohan and Krillian, are they around any enemies now?"  
  
Anna's right eye flashed green and said, "They are currently with Vegita. Warning! Ginyu Force in vincinity! Caution is advised."  
  
"The Ginyu Force?" Bulma repeated stunned, "Who are the Ginyu Force?"  
  
"Information retrieval seqence engaged: Ginyu Force is a squad of elite mercinaries. They are highly trustworthy and had a 100% success ratio in planet renovation." Anna computed, "The details about this group of mercinaries are highly classified. I will need access to one of Lord Freeza's ships for more information."  
  
"Forget it." Bulma ordered, "Just tell me, are they stronger than Vegita?"  
  
Anna stood still for a second before replying, "Yes. They are of higher rank than Vegita and they outnumber him. They also have powers and abilities beyond that of a Saiyan."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That is what is programmed into me." Anna replied.  
  
"We're doomed." Bulma sqeaked, "We have to get there, anyway. Besides, Goku should be here soon, right?"  
  
"Yes, he is caculated to arrive in one hour, fifteen minutes, and six seconds."   
  
"Okay, we'll get there and show up in one hour and sixteen minutes." Bulma said, "To watch Goku beat up the Ginyu Force. Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
Darkness... that was all that surrounded her as a figure slowly opened her eyes. She gazed at the veil of infinite space decorated by the dots that are stars. At first, she didn't know where she was or why she was out in space. A strange red cloth flew at her and she grabbed it. The cloth was dark blood red. Then she remembered a little boy and a strong man waiting for her. She spanned out her arms and sped off to where she knew they were waiting. **Gohan, Goku, I'm coming!** She thought as she tied the cloth around her forehead and flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Krillian was not having a very good day. After he and Gohan got those power ups, they ran into Vegita again, and became his reluctant allies. Now, they were face-to-face with six strange beings wearing armor. There was a short green man with four eyes, a tall blue amphibious man, a yellow man with orange hair, a short orange-skin man with long white hair, a tall woman in pink armor, with white skin, and long pink hair and a tall purple man with a pair of long horns on the side of his head.  
  
"Greetings! We are the..." The six figures immediately posted together and said in perfect unison, "THE GINYU FORCE!"  
  
"Guredo!"  
  
"Burter!"  
  
"Recoome!"  
  
"Jeice!"  
  
"Pinky!"  
  
"And I'm Captain Ginyu!" Captain Ginyu boomed as they went into fighting position. "Now... give us your Dragon Balls."  
  
"Oh shit..." Krillian muttered.   
  
*****  
  
Goku could only wait as his ship came closer to Namek. He wondered how much stronger Chi Chi had become on her trip here. "Chi Chi..." Goku muttered outloud. He longed to be in her arms again. There was nothing he would like better than to hold Chi Chi in his arms again before everything became weird, even for him. When he was dead, Chi Chi was on Earth training to be the warrior woman she didn't want to be. When he came back to life, Chi Chi was a 'ghost' and they couldn't touch physically. Finally, when she returned to her body, he was so injured that he couldn't even hug her without feeling pain. Now, only a few light years separate him from his beloved wife and son.   
  
Goku sat down and started eating. He had to eat and get strong for his family.  
  
*****  
  
The ship landed on schedule right where he wanted it to land. Goku came out and saw carnage before him. His heart pounded in rage as he scanned out to sense that Gohan and Krillian were barely alive.  
  
After handing out his remaining senzus to Gohan, Krillian, and finally Vegita, Goku asked, "Where's Chi Chi?"  
  
"Huh?" Krillian blinked and said, "Wasn't she with you?"  
  
"No... Chi Chi went ahead of me... she should've been here by now!" Goku looked around worried and asked Vegita, "Vegita, did you see Chi Chi?"  
  
"You mean that wench?" Vegita asked, "No... when was she supposed to be here?"  
  
"Yesterday..." Goku figured, "A few hours ago at the most."  
  
"Then... she is dead." Vegita said, "The Ginyu Force most likely intercepted her spacecraft and destroyed it."  
  
Goku's body tensed up and he yelled, "NO WAY!!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! Chi Chi's too strong... she can't die like that." He muttered.  
  
"We destroyed that ship..." Burter said as he posed, "We saw one that's like one of those wench transports."   
  
"Chi Chi's ship was based off of Anna's ship." Goku realized as he looked around.  
  
"Who?" Vegita asked.  
  
"We named that robot of yours, Anna Droid." Gohan said, "You know, so she can have a name."  
  
"You renamed my wench?!" Vegita demanded as smoke came out of his ears.  
  
"You abandoned her." Krillian pointed out.  
  
"I was dying! Besides, no one tinkers with my wench." Vegita said, "Where is it?"  
  
"Yeah, where is Anna?" Goku asked, "Is she with Bulma?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Krillian stuttered.  
  
"Who is this Bulma?" Vegita asked, "She better not be one of those types who go around messing with other people's property!"  
  
"No one important..." Goku said as he thought about how defenseless Bulma would be if Vegita confronted her.  
  
"Hey! Aren't we going to fight?!" Recoome asked as the other Ginyu fighters were confused by this pause in the fight.  
  
"Right!" Goku realized, "Gohan! You and Krillian try to get the Dragon Balls back! Vegita and I will take of these guys."  
  
"By yourselves?" Krillian asked, uncertain.  
  
"Kakarot and I can handle these fools!" Vegita boomed.  
  
"That's Goku!" Goku corrected. He didn't like the name 'Kakarot'. He didn't want to be reminded that he was a deadly saiyan who was supposed to destroy Earth.  
  
"Whatever." Vegita muttered.  
  
"Well..." Gohan looked at his father who had his serious 'ready to battle' look. "Okay! Just be careful!"  
  
Goku smiled and did his peace sign. "No problem... just keep an eye out for your mother. She's way too stubborn to die before she could get here."   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi flew closer and felt Goku and Gohan's power. They were both very strong. Goku, her Goku, had become stronger than she had imagined. She smiled as she flew faster. **Don't start without me.**  
  
*****  
  
"Ms. Bulma," Anna said as her eyes flashed, "Master Goku had entered my sensor range... his power level had increased approximately 40,000."  
  
"Really?!" Bulma gushed, "All right! We have a chance! I knew Goku would come through!" She grinned as she held on to Anna's neck and flew on.   
  
Suddenly, she remembered Chi Chi and her fate. "Oh no... Chi Chi... if Goku finds out... he will be crushed."  
  
"Crushed?" Anna repeated, "I do not understand."  
  
"Goku loves Chi Chi... with our Dragon Balls kaput and the Namekian Dragon Balls hard to get... we may not get her back. He'll be alone." Bulma explained.  
  
"I can replace Chi Chi... my base form is identical to that of Chi Chi's and I can be programed to do the tasks Chi Chi once did." Anna said as she changed and looked identical to Goku's wife.  
  
Bulma's eyes bulged and said, "Forget it! You can't just replace a person like you would a light bulb. It's not right..."  
  
"I do not understand... I would be identical to Chi Chi in every aspect with the right programming."  
  
"No... you can't replace someone like that." Bulma insisted, "It's not right for a woman to modify herself just so she could be a replacement. Besides, Goku wouldn't want it like that... we have to tell him and Gohan. They would notice that she's not here and be worried. Ooohhh... hey! Anna, can you tell me if anyone is near where the Dragon Balls are?" Bulma asked as she got out her radar and hooked it up to Anna's head.  
  
"Scanning... comparing... there are approximately 50 low level guards in proximity as well as Captain Ginyu and Pinky, she is an advanced wench."  
  
"Pinky?" Bulma repeated, "An evil android named 'Pinky'?"  
  
"She is a powerful android who is more advanced than I am." Anna explained. She looked around and said, "Now, Captain Ginyu and Pinky are moving away from the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Can you handle Freeza's footsoldiers?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I believe so... most of them are mere guards with low power readings..."  
  
"Then, we'll go and get those Dragon Balls!" Bulma insisted, "We'll get Piccolo and the others back... and we'll revive Chi Chi! For once, we'll be the heroes!" Bulma sighed, "No more being the 'weak genius'. I'll show them. Anna, to the Dragon Balls!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna said as she and Bulma flew to the ship.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile at the abandoned cave...  
  
"Where are they?" Krillian asked as he and Gohan looked around. "You'd think they would leave a note or something..." He was worried. It was bad enough they were stranded on an alien planet surrounded by bad guys and having to team up with Vegita, the same alien who nearly destroyed Earth only a month ago, but now they had to find Bulma, who had the only Dragon Ball radar on the planet.  
  
"Maybe, if we work hard enough... we can sense Bulma..." Gohan suggested.  
  
Krillian's eyes brightened and nodded. "Yeah! We can do that! Boy, Gohan, you sure are smart for a kid."  
  
"Awww... it was nothing... just came out of studying all the time like Mommy wanted me too..." Gohan said as he blushed.  
  
"Let's focus together." Krillian said as he held up his hands. Gohan nodded and put his palms upto his friend's. They both had linked minds many times when they sparred in their mind. Now, they had to combine power to search for their friend's Ki on this planet.   
  
As one, they reached out as one and felt everyone on the planet. They felt Nail as he was getting beaten up by Freeza. They felt Goku fighting Ginyu and someone else. They even felt Vegita. Then Bulma's power came up. It was normal for her but low for everyone else. "There!" Krillian pointed out, "It's this way!"   
  
"I felt it too! Let's go!" Gohan said as they both flew up and at Bulma's power level.  
  
*****  
  
The planet looked beautiful from where she was. She could see a small green ball growing bigger. Namek was different from Earth. It was green instead of blue and there wasn't very much life left. But, she could sense her son and husband still there.  
  
Suddenly, a strange wave overwhelmed her mind. For a second, she heard Goku screaming in pain. **Goku!** Chi Chi thought in fear as she flew faster. Every instinct told her that something happened to Goku and she had to save him.  
  
*****  
  
Goku was not having a good day. He held his side as he glared at Ginyu who was now in his body while he was in his. "What did you do?" Goku demanded as he felt the hole in his side. He stopped and realized that his voice sounded just like Ginyu's.  
  
"I swapped bodies with you!" Captain Ginyu laughed in Goku's voice as he felt his own body. "Nice... not as buff as my old body... but the power..."  
  
"You have such good taste in new bodies, Captain." Pinky said as she ran her hand over Ginyu's chest. "Hmmm... each one better than the last... how do you do it?"   
  
"I just have a good eye." Ginyu said as he patted the android on the head. "She's such a doll, the most advanced wench yet... can even follow my orders from a different body... pretty sweet huh?"  
  
Goku just glared as he watched himself treating someone else like a toy. It was unnerving to him to see someone with his face being so evil. What worried him even more is that if Ginyu now has his voice and body, he could take advantage of Gohan and the others.   
  
"Hey, Captain Ginyu, here's your scouter back." Jeice said as he handed the scouter back.  
  
Goku couldn't help but feel some hope. Everyone knew that he's not very good with technology. And if they knew Goku well enough, they would know that Goku would never use a scouter since it makes him look more like a Saiyan and he wouldn't need one in the first place.   
  
"Thanks." Ginyu said as he fitted it over his head. "Now... let's head back to the ship... but first... we still need that password to use the Dragon Balls." Ginyu frowned.   
  
"Boss, I detected the low level wench homing in on the ship." Pinky said, "Maybe she has it in her data."  
  
"Yeah... that's it... and I'll get that Saiyan wench since she will follow any Saiyan's orders." Captain Ginyu said as he rubbed his hands.  
  
**And Anna is with Bulma... damn it.** Goku thought fearfully. He wasn't sure how Bulma could handle Ginyu, Pinky, and Jeice. Even if Anna would fight Ginyu, she would be outmatched and be destroyed. Bulma wouldn't have a chance outnumbered and outpowered. Hopefully, Krillian and Gohan would be there to save them.  
  
"We better go and get that wench! Two wenches at once should be fun... ha ha!!!" Captain Ginyu flew off in a blast of light and Jeice followed. "Yeah!!! This body's fast!!!" He screamed, leaving Goku behind.  
  
"Damn it..." Goku muttered as he focused his energy and moved forward slowly. It was frustrating, not only did the life threatening wound made things painful but this body was completely different from his own. It was like the first time he was trying to use his Ki. Then, he tried to scan out for anyone and felt nothing. "Oh no..." He thought as he tried again. His sixth sense had weakened to the point he couldn't sense anything. He flew off to the direction where he last saw Captain Ginyu and the others went. "I hope they didn't change direction... hey... if I'm having this much trouble, Ginyu must be the same way! Got to hurry and tell the others before Ginyu adapts!"  
  
*****  
  
"Goku... here's the thing, Chi Chi's dead--but don't worry, we'll bring her back with the Dragon Balls!" Bulma practiced as they went closer to the ship. "Nah... too blunt. Are we there yet?"  
  
"Our approximate time of arrival is twenty minutes and thirty seconds." Anna computed as she rose her hand and blasted an attacking dinosaur. "Make that twenty mintues and fifty seconds."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Krillian shouted as he and Gohan flew up. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Duh! We're getting the Dragon Balls and get my boyfriend back!" Bulma answered, "I was sick and tired of waiting around with only Anna as company, and not only that but my hair is frizzy and I haven't had a shower all day!" Bulma ranted while Krillian and Gohan cowered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma, but it's safer for you two if you stay out of the way... let us deal with the Dragon Balls." Krillian said calmly.   
  
Gohan reached into Bulma's pocket and got out the Dragon Radar. "Got it!" He said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Bulma, stay where you are." Krillian ordered and then said to Anna, "You too, Anna."  
  
"This way." Gohan said as he pointed to the west.   
  
"Okay!" The two flew off in a blast of twin lights.  
  
Anna and Bulma stared for a second before Anna asked, "Why did you not tell them about Chi Chi's death?"  
  
"Because, I didn't have the chance." Bulma sighed as she lowered her head. "Anna, we're following them."  
  
"But, Ms. Bulma, we were ordered to stay behind." Anna pointed out.  
  
"I'm the brains of the operation and I say we go ahead!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Anna's right eye flashed green and she looked around. "Ms. Bulma... I detected Master Vegita at the ship... all of the lower guard forms are now dead."  
  
"V-Vegita?!" Bulma muttered as she gulped. "Great... oh great..." She said as she panicked. "Anna, can Krillian and Gohan handle Vegita?"  
  
"The chances of them surviving a battle with Master Vegita is 2,345 to 1." Anna computed.  
  
"Follow them!!!" Bulma screamed, "We have to warn them about Vegita!"   
  
Anna's blinked again and said, "Ms. Bulma... I sensed Pinky, Jeice of the Ginyu Force, and... I cannot determine the other power reading... but he is Saiyan."  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"I do not know... his power reading does not match the one I sensed from Master Goku. But his physical form is Saiyan." Anna said.  
  
"I don't get it..." Bulma muttered, "Vegita is at the ship... Goku's the only Saiyan left, unless you count Gohan and he's with Krillian... there can't be another Saiyan right?"  
  
"I do not know. All Saiyans have been verified by Lord Freeza himself."  
  
Bulma gulped as she saw three figures in the distance. "Get down! Land here!"   
  
Anna landed on the ground and Bulma got out her sonic gun. "Anna, get into defense position. I don't want to die without a fight!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna said as she changed into her camoflage outfit.   
  
The two watched nervously as the three came closer. Anna and Bulma gasped as the group landed on the ground. The lead man was Goku, wearing a scouter.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her friend. "It has been forever! How are you feeling? Did my daddy build you a spaceship or did he build you a spaceship?"  
  
Captain Ginyu smirked evilly as he hugged back. "It's so good to see you too." He lied as he glanced at the saiyan wench.   
  
"Master Goku?" Anna asked confused as she came forward. "Your readings are contradictory."  
  
"You must be malfunctioning, wench." Ginyu said as he looked at Bulma again. His scouter picked up a power reading of 5. A very low power level, even for a human.   
  
Bulma glanced up at Goku confused. Why was he wearing a scouter? She knew Goku hated his saiyan heritage and would never use technology like that and why did Goku call Anna 'Wench'. He was the one who gave Anna the name 'Anna Droid'. He of all people should call her by that name. "Goku... why are you wearing a scouter? And why did you call Anna 'Wench'?" Bulma asked as she tried to sound calm.   
  
"Why... to see better with, my dear. And that wench is only called 'Wench'." Ginyu replied as he reached up and felt Bulma's chest. **Hmmm... firm.** He thought.  
  
Bulma stepped back and slapped Ginyu across the face. "Goku!!! Don't you remember that you're married?!" **This isn't right... Goku would never do something like this to me! He would never be so cruel against Anna either! What happened to him?**  
  
"Married?" Ginyu repeated confused. **Hmmm... this Goku guy has a wife? Didn't even know he's the type.**   
  
"Yes! To..." Bulma paused as she added, "To Puar. Remember? She was best friends with Roshi and is Krillian's sister?"   
  
"Oh yeah... Puar... I remember her..." Ginyu nodded.  
  
Bulma fought the urge to gulp. This man was not Goku. Internal alarms rang in her head as she tried to figure out what to do. "Well... what are you doing here?" Bulma asked causually.  
  
"I was wondering if you can tell me about the Dragon Balls' password." Ginyu said calmly as Jeice snickered at the scene.   
  
"Password?" Bulma said, "You mean that phrase used to summon the dragon?"  
  
"The same..." Ginyu nodded as he leered at Anna. "And to take the wench with us. We'll need her."  
  
**For your sick games.** Bulma thought as she looked around. She didn't know the password and even if she did, she couldn't tell them. "Gee... I think the phrase is... Piccolo come here!"  
  
"Piccolo come here?" Ginyu repeated as he glanced at the woman.  
  
"Yeah... Piccolo's the password, right Anna?" *(Say yes)* Bulma said in Namekian.  
  
Anna's eyes sparked as she said, "That is correct. Piccolo is a password."  
  
"Good..." Ginyu said as he took Bulma in his arms. "Now... you two are mine!!!" He held Bulma in one arm firmly as he graced her face with the other. "Oooh... this will be so fun testing this body's parts..."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she gulped. **This bastard is going to... no! I won't be done by this... whatever he is!** Bulma cried out, "What are you talking about, Goku?"  
  
"I'm not this 'Goku'!" Ginyu said as he let go of his victim and then Pinky, Jeice, and Ginyu posed together. "I am the New and Improved Captain Ginyu!!!"  
  
"And I am Jeice!" Jeice said as he posed.  
  
"And I am Pinky! Captain Ginyu's loyal wench!" Pinky proclaimed.  
  
**A shapeshifter!** Bulma thought as she frowned. **Of course! I should've known that there are shapeshifting aliens here!** "Okay... please don't hurt me..." She pleaded.  
  
"I won't hurt you... yet!" Captain Ginyu said as he took Bulma in his arms again. "Now, be nice and this will be quick."  
  
"Maybe..." Bulma said as her leg went back and then did a quick kick between the man's legs.   
  
With a groan, Captain Ginyu fell over and held his crotch. Jeice grimanced, "Ouch... that gotta hurt."  
  
Ginyu moaned in agony as he went into a fetal positon. "You... witch! How dare you insult me with this?!"  
  
"Oh gee... making a pass at me and threating to rape me and Anna make me feel funny." Bulma said as she pointed her gun at Ginyu. "Now, where's the real Goku, you copycat?"  
  
"He's dying thanks to me. In fact, you wouldn't recognize him if you tried!" Ginyu smiled evilly, "And that toy won't bother me. Pinky! Jeice! Get them!"  
  
"Anna! Get Pinky and Jeice!" Bulma ordered as she got out a candy and shoved it into Ginyu's mouth. "Here..." Bulma got out her hand before Ginyu could bite it.  
  
Ginyu swallowed the candy and got up. "What did you do? Poison me? Ha! Saiyans are very hard to poison!" Ginyu boasted as he grabbed Bulma again. "Now, you're mine."  
  
"We have a saying on Earth..." Bulma said as she smirked, "Don't count your chickens before they hatched." She gritted her teeth and screamed, "SWEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Ginyu's face paled as he moaned, "What did..." He rushed off into the lake.  
  
"That should hold him...." Bulma smirked as she glanced at Anna who was fighting Pinky. Jeice was standing to the side watching the two. "Hey, Jeice!" Bulma said as she fired her gun at the man's head. The shot rammed into his head and the man screamed in pain.  
  
"Yeow!!!" Jeice screamed as he held his head. "That hurts!" He glared at Bulma. "For a weak woman, you're one..." He glanced around and asked, "Where's the captain?"  
  
"He had to 'step out'." Bulma replied as she fired again.   
  
This time, Jeice dodged the blast and grabbed her. "You make a big mistake messing with the Ginyu Force."  
  
"And you made the big mistake of messing with me." Bulma said as she clicked on a button on her wrist and a bright beam shot out of her belt. Surprised by the blast, Jeice was flung back into the rocks. "Now... for Anna..." Bulma muttered as she saw Pinky pinning Anna down. "Anna! Leave Anna alone!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"Hello? I'm a super powerful android, most advanced model yet and you are a mere low level woman, you can't order me around." Pinky laughed as she took Anna by the temples. "Now, for that data."  
  
Bulma gulped. She didn't have much time. Jeice and Ginyu will be back and she's running out of tricks. She reached into her pocket and got out her special. Anna told her about the other wenches and the genius made a weapon for wenches. Quickly, she got out her magneboom and put it on Pinky's head. Pinky screamed as she released Anna and held her head.   
  
"Anna! Hurry!" Bulma ordered as she took Anna and ran as far as they could.  
  
*****  
  
Jeice and Captain Ginyu growled as they marched to the battle site. "When, I get my hands on that witch..." Ginyu said as he wrung out his clothes. He was furious. He was one of the most feared mercinaries in the galaxy in the body of a super saiyan, and yet he was having a hard time with a woman with a power level of five.   
  
"I know what you mean, sir." Jeice agreed. "But she should be running out of tricks..."  
  
"Ooohhh... my head..." Pinky moaned as she stumbled forward. "That magnetic blast really scrambled my circuits for a sec..."  
  
"What?!" Ginyu screamed, "You didn't get those two?!"  
  
"Hey... I didn't think this Bulma was a threat." Pinky said, "Besides, the wench is stronger than she was supposed to be."  
  
Ginyu scowled when his sharp ears picked up some muttering from behind the rocks. "Hmmm..." The man grinned as he powered up a ball and screamed, "Heads up!"   
  
Bulma and Anna screamed as an explosion filled the air. Ginyu, Jeice, and Pinky came foward to see some chared clothes and metal. "That's that..." Ginyu said, "Better make sure they're gone... Pinky?"  
  
"I don't sense the wench." Pinky said, "But... my circuits are still a little scrambled."  
  
"Let me check." Ginyu clicked on his scouter and looked around. "Hmmm... only some low level animals... barely registered. Let's go! The Saiyan wench doesn't matter."  
  
The three, glad that the two are gone forever, left. Unknown to either of them, a pair of very small figures came out of the rubble. Anna commented, "Captain Ginyu's blast was weaker than anticipated."  
  
"Yeah... lucky for us." Bulma said as she patted her 'shrink belt'. After the two left their sight, Bulma tapped on her shrink belt and grew back to normal. Anna tapped on her belt and grew back as well. "Let's get out of here. Krillian and Gohan may have caught this imposter but they might not have a chance and we have to find the real Goku. Can you sense any other Saiyans around here?"  
  
"Only Master Gohan, Master Vegita, and Captain Ginyu." Anna replied. Suddenly, she looked up and said, "Ms. Bulma, I sense another being coming. I... cannot determine who the being is."  
  
Bulma sighed as she reloaded her weapon. "Okay... defense position, Anna. Don't attack unless I tell you to attack."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna replied.  
  
*****  
  
Goku looked around frantically. "This is ridiculous... I still can't sense which way they went..." Then, he noticed two small figures on the ground. He recognized both of them. "All right! Anna and Bulma are okay... oh no..." He wondered if he should land and talk to them. Anna's sensors could maybe tell he was really Goku and Bulma knew him most of his life. Unfortunately, Bulma might kill him on sight and Anna might automatically defend Bulma. He took a deep breath as he slowly landed on the ground. He had no choice, if he wanted to live or have some chance to be Goku again, he had to trust his friends.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma and Anna stared at the strange man who slowly landed a good distance. He was huge and purple with black Saiyan armor. He was holding his side in pain. "Do you know who he is?" Bulma whispered to Anna.  
  
Anna shook her head. "No, but his power is very low and he sustains critical injuries, he poses little threat." She said.  
  
"Keep on your guard anyway. Could be some trick..." Bulma said as she slowly came forward and held her gun up. "Who are you?"  
  
"Bulma..." The man said as he smiled slightly, "It's me... Goku... please don't shoot."  
  
Bulma scowled at him. She didn't want to make the same mistake she made with Ginyu. Then, she remembered what Ginyu said about Goku. **He was dying. In fact, you wouldn't recoginize him if you see him. Maybe, Ginyu wasn't a shapeshifter but a bodysnatcher... great.** Bulma thought. "Well... no offense, but you don't look like the Goku I know..." She said as she glanced at Anna who stood still. "Okay... if you are Goku, then you will know this..." She closed focused hard as her hand twitched. "The day we met, I remember that quite well... you were only fourteen at the time and you were dragging a giant fish home... I helped you drag the fish and you showed me a magic one star ball your grandfather Roshi gave you. I convinced you to let me have the ball after I kissed you and you fall in love with me. Where did this take place?"  
  
The man gave Bulma a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about? Bulma, I know that you are smart, so your memory can't be that bad! I was twelve at the time but I said I was fourteen because I didn't know how to count. You did not help me drag the fish and the Dragon Ball was the four-star not the one-star and my grandfather's name isn't Roshi but Gohan, the guy I named my son after. And I did not fall in love with you! In fact, at the time..." The man looked down sheepishly, "I thought you were odd looking because of your big chest."  
  
Bulma growled and screamed, "Hey! Was it my fault that you wouldn't notice a georgeous girl like me if it conked you over the-" Bulma stopped her rant. She stared at the man in front of her. Only one man could irritate her like that and still make seem so innocent. "Goku?" Goku nodded and Bulma ran up and hugged him. "Damn it, Goku! What happened to you?! Ginyu showed up looking like you... and... and... I had to fight for my life and succeeded brilliantly!"  
  
"Sorry... I... Ginyu surprised me with that body swap technique." Goku said as he grunted. "Damn it... are you okay? I mean, did Ginyu did anything to you or Anna?"  
  
"No... well... Ginyu groped me but I gave him a run for his money." Bulma grinned evilly. "Ha! Low level woman! I showed that jerk, never to underestimate the universe's most beautiful genius!"  
  
"Good." Goku sighed in relief, "Oh man... where did they go and does Gohan and Krillian know?"  
  
"No!" Bulma squeaked, "Shit! They are going to the Dragon Balls right now! We have to stop them! Gohan's smart and Krillian knows you but they're no match for them!"  
  
"I better get there then." Goku said as he strained to fly up.   
  
"Hold it! Anna, help Goku up." Bulma ordered Anna who was just staring. "You can't fly on your own like that..."  
  
"That is Master Goku?" She asked confused. "If he is no longer Saiyan, what title should I give him?"  
  
"I've helped her out but she still wants to use titles." Bulma said as she shrugged.  
  
"Call me Friend Goku." Goku said calmly.  
  
"Friend Goku?" Anna repeated, "What does that title mean?"  
  
"A friend means that you care for them and the person care for you back." Goku explained slowly. "You are my friend and I am your friend. Like Bulma, Gohan, and Krillian are your friends and you are their friend."  
  
"Friend." Anna repeated, "Very well, Friend Goku."  
  
"Let's go!" Bulma said as she jumped onto Anna and shrank down to a smaller size.  
  
"Bulma, you can't come!" Goku snapped, "You might get killed!"  
  
"And it would be better if I stay here alone and defenseless?! Besides, maybe there's something at Freeza's ship that could reverse this... body swap or at least give us an idea on what we're up against! And I'm the only one who's not evil who could figure it out!" Bulma argued, "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Okay..." Goku muttered as he figured that if Bulma and Anna could fend off Ginyu and the remaining Ginyu Force by themselves, they should be fine. "just don't get hurt." Goku said as Anna flew up carrying both Bulma and Goku.  
  
*****  
  
**There it is...** Chi Chi thought in relief as she scanned for Goku but couldn't pinpoint his location. Her son's Ki however, was bright and clear. She had to hope and pray that Goku was closeby somehow.   
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Krillian wiped their brows as they stared at the seven orange spheres before them. After what felt like an eternity, all seven Dragon Balls stood before them, and with that their hopes of reviving their friends.  
  
"Well... this is it..." Krillian said as he stared at the balls. "So... ready to bring Piccolo and the others back?"  
  
"You bet!" Gohan exclaimed, excited. It had been a long time since he had seen Piccolo. He wondered if Piccolo trained in the afterlife like his father did. Now he would find out.  
  
"Oh sacred dragon, hear my howl and come on out to make my wish come true!!!" Krillian screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The two watched in anticpation for the sky to darken and a giant dragon to appear. They waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
Finally, the two glanced at each other and then at the Dragon Balls. Krillian spoke up. "What... what happened? Where's the dragon?" He was stunned beyond belief. "We have all seven Dragon Balls!"  
  
Gohan gulped when he remembered something important. "Wait! Wasn't there a password?"  
  
Krillian's eyes widened as he realized what went wrong. "Oh crud! How could we forget?!"  
  
Unseen by the two warriors, Vegita was hiding behind one of the massive 'legs' of Freeza's spaceship. He watched the two try frantically to activate the Dragon Balls. "Damn it... those fools!" He growled, "Don't they have a clue about the Dragon Balls?"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a strange pair of powers. They were both relatively weak but getting stronger. "Hmmm... this should be interesting."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi felt relief as she breathed air. The air tasted so sweet and strange after so long without it. How did she survive without air all this time? She felt something different. She couldn't describe the feeling but deep down, she knew where Goku was. The woman closed her eyes and felt what appeared to be Goku's Ki, but it was distorted and weak. She couldn't be entirely sure that it was Goku, but she had to find out.  
  
*****  
  
There was silence as Goku, Bulma, and Anna flew to the spaceship. Goku was still too weak to fly on his own and Bulma couldn't fly period, leaving Anna to fly them both under her own power. Finally, Bulma said, "Goku... there's something that I have to tell you."  
  
Goku turned his head toward the much smaller woman and asked, "What?"  
  
"Well..." Bulma sighed as she fidgeted. This may or may not be the best time to reveal about what happened to Chi Chi. But with everything going like they it was, this may be her only chance. "Um... it's hard to say... but... Anna received a transmission from the modified spaceship Dad gave Chi Chi and..." Bulma looked down and said, "Goku... the spaceship was destroyed. I think that..."  
  
"Chi Chi's dead?" Goku finished as he sighed.   
  
Bulma gulped and nodded. "You know?"  
  
"Chi Chi left before I did... I thought she would be here but she's not." Goku explained.  
  
"Chi Chi's spaceship exploded approximately 2 hours and fifty minutes ago." Anna computed.  
  
Bulma cringed at Anna's bluntness. "Anna! Don't be so blunt!"  
  
"That's okay... Anna's a little naive." Goku said, "Besides, I know that Chi Chi's alive."  
  
"Huh?!" Bulma was shocked at Goku's denial that Chi Chi was alive. While she may not be able to fly on her own or shoot blasts out of her hands, she knew for a fact that it's impossible for a human being to survive in outer space alone. "Now wait a second... in case you didn't know... Chi Chi's spaceship exploded in space! And... if by some rare chance that Chi Chi did survive the explosion, there's the fact that there's no way she could survive in outer space with no air!"  
  
"Yeah... I know..." Goku stared out over the green sky. "It's... it's hard to explain. I know that it's hard for you two to believe that Chi Chi can survive that explosion but... I just know that she's alive... somewhere... somehow..."  
  
"How do you know?" Bulma asked in wonder.   
  
"Because... it's a feeling I have sometimes... kinda... like a... an instinct." Goku tried to explain. It was a deep feeling that developed while he and Chi Chi were training in his mind. It was strange but he know that somewhere, Chi Chi was alive.  
  
"Okay..." Bulma muttered as she glanced at Goku anxiously. She wasn't sure if Goku was in a state of denial or he truly believed that Chi Chi was alive. "Anna, can't you go any faster?"  
  
"I am going within safety limits." Anna replied.  
  
"Then go beyond those limits!" Bulma ordered, "Ginyu and his lackies are probrably there already! We have to get there ASAP."  
  
"A-S-A-P?" Anna and Goku repeated confused.  
  
"As soon as possible!" Bulma screeched.   
  
Anna nodded and flew faster. Suddenly, her right eye glowed and Anna said, "Ms. Bulma, I detected another strong power reading... it is Namekian."  
  
"Namekian?" Bulma repeated, "I didn't even know that there are any Namekians left. Who is he?"  
  
"I cannot determine." Anna said, "But, the power reading is coming this way."  
  
"Good... finally some nice normal Namekian coming to save us... must be Nail." Bulma sighed in relief as a figure appeared in the distance. Goku and Anna watched anxiously as the figure came closer.  
  
"Ms. Bulma, the Namekian is female." Anna computed.  
  
"Female?!" Bulma exclaimed in shock and in glee. "But how?! I thought there are no such thing as female Namekians!"  
  
Goku sweatdropped as he looked at Bulma. "Huh?! But... how can they have babies then?"  
  
"I don't know..." Bulma shrugged, "All Dende said was that they spit out eggs... maybe Namekians are asexual."  
  
"A sexual?" Goku repeated, "A sexual what?"  
  
Bulma sweatdropped and said, "Never mind... I forgot who I was talking to for a second."  
  
"Ms. Bulma, the Namekian is approaching us at rapid speed." Anna computed as the figure came up.  
  
Bulma and Goku just gawked at the newcomer. Anna was correct about the newcomer being a female Namekian. She was tall, with black hair and green skin. She was wearing a pitch black dress with a long white cape. On her forehead was a bright red bandana that seem to lit up her hair. She looked at Goku with dark eyes. Her eyes flashed red for a second and she shook. "G-Goku?" She whispered as she hovered closer to Goku.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he stared at the woman. Her voice was so familiar and something deep within himself told him who she was. "Chi Chi?"  
  
The two lovers stared at each other. It was only a week ago that they parted ways to make their way to this strange planet. Only a week ago, they were more or less normal. Now, after what felt like an eternity of separation and hardship, Goku and Chi Chi could only find one thing to say.   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" They both exclaimed as they pointed to the other's body.  
  
"I lost my body to a body swapper. Did it happen to you too?" Goku quickly explained as he stared at his wife. The last time he saw her, she was Human and now she look like Piccolo's sister.  
  
"No... it was given to me by a former guardian of Planet Vegita." Chi Chi said. "She said it's temporary."  
  
"Wait a second." Bulma said as she gotten over her shock of seeing her friend as a new member of a virtually dead species. "A Saiyan goddess made you into a Namekian? Why? That's... well... odd... wouldn't she change you into a Saiyan?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned and said, "I see your point. Oh well..." She stared at her hands and then at Goku. "Oh Goku! You're hurt... Here, Anna, give Goku to me."  
  
Anna tilted her head and Bulma said, "Go ahead." Goku reached over and Chi Chi held on to him. "Chi Chi, I'm dying to know more about this change but right now, Ginyu, who's in Goku's super powerful body, and his lackeys are going to Freeza's ship and Gohan and Krillian don't have a clue!"  
  
"Oh my god! Gohan!" Chi Chi whispered as she paled. "Ooohhh... Gohan would never hurt Goku's body... and Krillian doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Maybe they do." Goku confessed as the group stared at him. "Ginyu and I are... two different people... we're not even the same species. I think that Ginyu is vulnerable right now because he's just learning the basics on how to work my body."  
  
"Say... that makes sense..." Bulma figured, "It's kinda like driving the same car all your life and when you change to a new car, you would have trouble using it because you are so used to the old car. Well..." Bulma smirked, "looks like my brains are finally rubbing off on you."  
  
"We better go..." Chi Chi said, "I'll take Goku there."  
  
"We'll follow." Bulma said as she went into Anna's arms. "Don't worry about us. One more thing... I fed Ginyu a Sweetrot... you know that thing that makes a person use the bathroom when you 'swee'. I don't know how effective it is on a saiyan but it might help."  
  
Goku's eyes bludged and he asked, "You did that to my body? Cool... what else did you do?"  
  
Bulma blushed and added, "Ohh... *ahem* I kicked him in the groin."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku and Chi Chi screamed.  
  
"Hey! I thought he was some shapeshifter... look, go... we'll be fine." Bulma reasoned, "Good luck..."  
  
"Right." Goku nodded and Chi Chi flew off with her husband in her arms.  
  
Chi Chi strained with the weight as she focused every ounce of power she had to fly forward to her son and friend.   
  
"Save some of your energy." Goku advised, "Ginyu may not be at his peak but he's still dangerous."  
  
"I just want to be with my baby." Chi Chi whispered as she fought the urge to cry. "Oh Gohan... how will he react to us being... like this?!"  
  
Goku grimanced in pain as he tried to hug his wife in comfort. Chi Chi was obviously upset about their appearence and how they might look to their son. "It's okay..." Goku comforted, "Gohan's a very open minded boy. He would understand. Besides, you are still you... despite the fact that you are green. You don't look that bad..."  
  
"I look like Piccolo's long lost sister." Chi Chi sighed. "And you... well..."  
  
"I know... but Gohan's strong, not just in body but in mind and soul as well. Right now, we have to get there and hope Ginyu didn't do anything to Gohan." Goku said determined as he tried to fly to help Chi Chi.   
  
"I know... but he's just a little boy... we have to hurry..." Chi Chi strained as sweat came down her forehead.  
  
"Chi Chi..." Goku said as he gazed forward.  
  
Chi Chi looked beside her at the stranger who is now her husband. "Yes?"  
  
"I still think that you are pretty."  
  
Chi Chi smiled softly as she held on to Goku tighter. "Thank you..." Chi Chi put her free hand to Goku's face and caressed it gently. "We will get you back to normal. I promise no matter what happens, I still love you."  
  
"And I love you. Now... let's focus on getting that Ginyu bastard..." Goku vowed as he felt new strength entering his strange almost broken body.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Confusion and a Beginning of one Strange...

Revival of the Warrior Woman  
Part Two  
By Maria Cline  
  
Krillian and Gohan were at a loss. They now had all of the Dragon Balls but no way to activate them. "Any ideas on what the password could be?" Krillian wondered.  
  
"Not a clue. It could be Namekian so we couldn't guess it." Gohan figured.  
  
"Too bad Bulma and Anna aren't here... they know Namekian pretty well." Krillian sighed and then they sensed a pair of powerful people coming this way. "Hey, Gohan! Did you sense that?"  
  
Gohan nodded nervously. "Yeah... and there's two of them... I have a feeling... something's wrong with my dad!"  
  
"I know... I think those two could be those Ginyu jerks! Come on, Gohan, let's hide!" Krillian ordered as he and Gohan ducked behind a rock. The two waited anxiously as the powers came closer. They both wondered how did the Ginyu Force took down Goku? And if they managed to take down Goku, how would they stop them? They watched anxiously as three figures landed on the ground. Krillian's face lit up when he recognized the main figure. It was Goku standing tall with Jeice and Pinky behind him.  
  
"Look, it's the Dragon Balls!" Jeice exclaimed, "But, they're all dug up."  
  
"And very recently too..." Pinky said as she scanned the balls. "My sensors are still a little fuzzy but... the ones who dug them up are close."  
  
"Hey, Goku!!! It's me, Krillian!" Krillian greeted as he came up. Gohan watched from the rock. There was something off about his father that he couldn't explain. Something deep within his soul cried out in fear of this man. "Gohan and I were worried about you!" Krillian said as he stood up in front of Captain Ginyu. "I bet you whipped that doofus Ginyu into shape."  
  
"That's Captain Ginyu!" Pinky spoke up as she glared at Krillian. "And he's no 'doofus'."  
  
"That's right, Pinky... Captain Ginyu is a superb fighter!" Ginyu boasted.  
  
Krillian blinked in surprise at the wench and then at Jeice. He wondered what the two last members of the Ginyu Force were doing with Goku in the first place. Especially since Pinky appeared to be still loyal to Captain Ginyu. Then he saw Goku's scouter. He had to tell Goku his questions. "Hey, Goku..." He glanced at Pinky and Jeice again and asked, "What are Pinky and Jeice doing here? Are they on our side now? And what's the deal with the scouter? I thought you don't want to look like a Saiyan."  
  
"Maybe I like wearing a scouter." 'Goku' replied as he smirked evilly. **The dolt has no clue on what was going on.** "So... tell me... Krillian, any luck with the Dragon Balls?"  
  
"Well..." Krillian sighed as he glanced at the Dragon Balls. "We did get them all but we don't know the password. Do you know what the password is Goku?"  
  
Gohan watched his father smirked with an evil look in his eye. There was something not right about his father. He didn't know why, but his heart pounded and his breathing quickened. There was something not right about this man.  
  
"Well..." Captain Ginyu glanced at the Dragon Balls and frowned. "Hmmm... maybe... why don't you let me give it a try?"  
  
"I don't think that password those two gave us are right." Pinky whispered. "The weak woman was lying to us."  
  
"Shut up, wench." Ginyu growled.  
  
"Huh?" Krillian's heart pounded as he tried to make sense of these three.   
  
Gohan, who heard every word Ginyu and Pinky whispered, poked his head out from behind the rock and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THAT'S NOT MY FATHER!!!"  
  
Krillian was stunned as he looked at Gohan. "Huh?" Then it all made sense. This man who looked like Goku had a different aura and he was wearing a scouter. **Shit! I was fooled!** Krillian thought as he stared at the Saiyan in front of him.   
  
"Pretty perceptive of you, kid." Ginyu complimented as he smirked. "You should know that I am not Goku... I stole his body!"  
  
"St-stole his body?!" Krillian repeated, "How's that possible?! Who are you?!"  
  
"Pinky, Jeice?" Captain Ginyu said as he looked at his two lackeys.  
  
Pinky and Jeice posed together with their backs against each other and said, "We are the greatest mercinary team in the universe." Jeice howled as he spun his head around. "I am... Jeice!"  
  
Pinky spun around and posed, "And I am Pinky, the Ginyu Wench!"  
  
Captain Ginyu went on his toes and posed. "And I am Captain Ginyu!"  
  
"AND WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" The threesome chanted in unison.  
  
Gohan and Krillian sweatdropped at the sight. Neither of them could believe it. Goku had either lost his mind or he really was Captain Ginyu. Either way, his power was strong and he wasn't sure if he could beat Goku. "Goku, it's me, Krillian, can't we talk for a sec?" Krillian stuttered out.  
  
"I'm not Goku, I'm Captain Ginyu in Goku's body!" Captain Ginyu insisted as laughed.   
  
"If-if you're Captain Ginyu, th-then where's Goku?" Krillian wondered as he trembled.  
  
"He's should be dead about now... that fatal wound I inflicted on my old body should do the trick!" Captain Ginyu laughed as he grinned at the two. "And I'll have you two joining him soon!" He leapt forward and savagely attacked the two. Gohan and Krillian, still in shock of this man who looked like Goku, just take the punches.  
  
Captain Ginyu laughed as he bashed the two hard with his super fists. The power of the new body was intoxicating. He loved seeing the looks of strangers who thought he was their friend instead of their enemy.   
  
Suddenly, a frying flew down and whacked Ginyu's head. "Ouch!" Ginyu screamed as he held his head releasing Krillian and Gohan from his attack. "Huh?" Ginyu looked down to see a dented frying pan at his feet. "What's this?"  
  
"You know that you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." A lone woman said from on top of a cliff. She was covered in a long black cape and hood with a frying pan in her hand. "That is not right."  
  
Ginyu clicked on his scouter but couldn't get a reading. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
The woman smirked as she jumped down and landed next to the Dragon Balls. "I am the light in your darkness. I am the most-feared woman in all the galaxy. I am your worst nightmare made flesh. I am the warrior woman, Chi Chi!" Chi Chi flung off her cape and hood with a single swipe.   
  
"Nice intro..." Pinky said as she came up with paper in hand. "Have you thought about joining the elite band of mercinaries known as the Ginyu Force? We have several openings."  
  
Chi Chi growled as she pointed a finger at the paper and it ignited. "Sorry, I don't do evil."  
  
"Mommy?!" Gohan whispered as he came up. He could tell that the strange green woman was his mother despite the power change and her skin color.   
  
Chi Chi's face softened as she gazed at her son's face. He was dirty and his clothes were slightly ragged. "Gohan... are you okay?"  
  
Gohan gulped as he stared up at his mother. Tears filled his eyes as he jumped up and landed in her arms. "MOMMY!!! I MISSED YOU!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she gently stroked her son's hair. She was touched by her son's lack of fear of her new appearence. Gohan was as opened minded as his father. "I missed you too, my baby."  
  
"Daddy... Daddy's..." Gohan grunted as he pointed to Ginyu with a shaking finger.  
  
"I know... I know and Mommy will take care of everything. But you must know that man isn't your father." Chi Chi said as she put her son down and then she glared at Captain Ginyu.   
  
"Mommy? You're the kid's mother?!" Ginyu asked as he looked at her. "You don't look a thing like him!"  
  
"Let's just say... I got a makeover on my trip." Chi Chi said, "Now surrender or you will suffer in every way possible!"  
  
"You better do as she say." A figure said as he floated down to the ground and landed.   
  
"Well... well... Goku... surprised you're still alive." Ginyu chuckled at his former body's pain.  
  
"Huh?" Krillian muttered stunned about this turn of events. How did Chi Chi become a Namekian? Did that prevent her from coming before she was supposed to? Right now, he wasn't sure who's who anymore.  
  
"Krillian, Gohan, it's me, Goku." Goku pleaded hoping that the two will believe him.  
  
"Wha?" Krillian muttered as he looked between Ginyu and Goku. "Oh man! They did swap bodies!"  
  
"N-no." Gohan stuttered as he shook. He could handle his mother looking like she could be related to Piccolo but seeing his father as a giant purple man with huge horns was overwhelming. Images of Goku, in his Ginyu body, flying on a nimbus, eating dinner with himself and the still green Chi Chi, and even out on Master Roshi's island surrounded by shocked people. "I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" He wailed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Chi Chi grimanced at the scream and she gently hugged her son. "There there... Mommy will get Daddy back to his handsome self again." She comforted as she glared at Ginyu. "You better swap Goku back. Right now, you are weaker and more vulnerable than you should be. Give Goku back his body and I might let you live to see tomorrow."  
  
Captain Ginyu and the other Ginyu members tilted their heads back and laughed. "Ha ha!" Ginyu said as he smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about, lady. In this body, I'm far stronger than any of you. In fact, I estimate my new body at 180,000! I'm unbeatable!"  
  
"Only in your dreams, Ginyu." Chi Chi taunted.  
  
"Sh-she's right, Captain Ginyu." Goku agreed as he held his wounded side. "You are very weak right now. Even weaker than you were in your old body."  
  
"Oh really?" Ginyu asked as he flew up. "Pinky? Can you sense my power?"  
  
"Not yet!" Pinky cried out, "My sensors are still off... I think something is interfereing with my scanner."  
  
Ginyu sighed as he shook his head. "Wenches... no matter how advanced they are, they still give you trouble." He muttered, "Jeice! Give my power read-out after I power up!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jeice said as he clicked on his scouter.   
  
Captain Ginyu tensed as he focused all of his new power. Chi Chi and the others waited as Ginyu slowly glowed with a strange golden light. Gohan and Krillian gulped as they felt the power rising. Pinky and Jeice stared upward at their leader, trying to measure his new power. Unseen by the others, Vegita watched with his newly formed sixth sense. He wasn't sure how powerful Ginyu was supposed to be, but his power was rising.   
  
Anna and Bulma landed on a cliff in time to see the Saiyan. "Ms. Bulma, Master Ginyu's power is rising exponentially." Anna computed.  
  
Bulma growled and whispered, "Don't call that guy 'Master'. He's not a real Saiyan. Goku's the Saiyan. Oh brother, what am I talking about? Goku's not like any Saiyan."  
  
"I am confused." Anna said as her eyes flashed green.  
  
"You're not the only one." Bulma sighed, "Be quiet!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna nodded as she looked up at the Saiyan.  
  
Ginyu screamed and flickered gold. Everyone anxiously watched. The only ones that are calm were Anna, Goku, and Chi Chi.  
  
Ginyu gasped as he strained his power limit to the maxiumum. "Well... Jeice! Give me a strength reading!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jeice said as he clicked on his scouter and his eyes widened. "Huh?"  
  
Anna's right eye flashed and she frowned. "This is odd." She commented.  
  
"Well... how high was it?" Captain Ginyu asked eagerly to prove how powerful he was.  
  
"... 28,000." Jeice muttered.  
  
"Speak up!" Ginyu ordered as sweat came down his forehead. He was getting worn out from the powering up.  
  
"28,000, Captain!" Jeice spoke up louder.  
  
Gohan and Krillian frowned in confusion. That was it? Captain Ginyu's estmation was way off. Chi Chi and Goku simply nodded at the truth. Vegita was also stunned. By his caculations, Ginyu would be very easy to beat up in his conditon. Anna nodded and verified, "His power reading is correct."  
  
"Goku was right. Ginyu is so weak in his body now..." Bulma gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Ha ha!!! What did I tell you?! I am so powerf-" Then the meaning of Jeice's words came to him. "Huh?"  
  
"And... getting weaker..." Jeice said as his display lowered.  
  
"That can't be right!" Captain Ginyu moaned. How could he get such a pathetic power reading? Goku was a super saiyan and all he got was a 28,000 power reading?   
  
"See? You are pathetic, Captain Ginyu." Chi Chi said, "True power comes from being familiar with your body and power. Union of mind and body. You don't have that and hence, you are weak." She said as she glared, "Now give up that body and we will let you off this planet."   
  
"Give up?" Captain Ginyu repeated, "I'll never surrender! Die, bitch!" He screamed as he attacked Chi Chi. Chi Chi dodged the punch and appeared behind him.  
  
"Been there, done that." Chi Chi commented as Ginyu growled and swung at Chi Chi. The woman rose her hand and held his fist. "Huh?"  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. "The more you resist the harder you just make it for yourself. You made five mistakes. One, you made me mad. Two, you impersonated my husband. Three, you tried to kill my friends. Four, you scared my little boy. Five, you made me mad."  
  
Captain Ginyu frowned as he stared at his captured fist. "You repeated the same reason." He commented.  
  
"Twice the reason to fear me." Chi Chi whispered as her fist clenched around Ginyu's hand. Ginyu grimanced as he pulled back his fist.   
  
**Damn it, that chick is right. I have to adapt to this body and fast.** Ginyu thought. He could switch bodies with the woman but there was no way he could be some green girl. Ginyu smirked as he clicked on his scouter and tapped on a small button hidden next to his main button. "Don't underestimate Captain Ginyu..." Captain Ginyu growled as he flew up and attacked Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi scowled as she dodged to the side and flew up. She could handle beating Goku's old body to a pulp. After all, there was advanced healing equipment on the ship that could heal him. However, she didn't want to kill Ginyu. Goku was the strongest warrior and he would be needed in his own body if they want to survive Freeza's wrath. She smirked and said, "Don't underestimate Chi Chi the Warrior Woman." She vanished and reappeared behind him. "I know Goku's body better than you do." She said as she clawed her hand and dug her nails right where Goku's tail used to be.  
  
Ginyu screamed in agony as stabs of pain entered his very being. He was shocked at how the woman could deliver such a painful blow. "Gah!"  
  
Chi Chi held on as she took her other arm and wrapped it around Ginyu's waist. "You see? I am Goku's wife. I know every inch of his body. I know when he sleeps at night. I know every faint scar etched on his skin. I sparred with him. I made love to him. I even spent time in his own head and felt every muscle movement. So I have you at a disadvantage. I know the body you're in like I know my own. Surrender! Now!"  
  
Ginyu tensed as he forced the pain away from his mind. He had to play his card if he wanted to gain full power over his body. He gasped out, "Pinky! Now!"  
  
Pinky flew up behind the occupied woman and pink energy flew out of her hands. "BRAIN DRAIN!" She screamed as her hands clasped on Chi Chi's temples.  
  
Chi Chi's body tensed as the same disorientation overwhemled her like before when she was attacked by Anna's attack. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground.   
  
"No!!!" Goku screamed in shock as he limped to Chi Chi's body. "Chi Chi?"  
  
"Mommy?" Gohan whispered in shock as he stared his mother's body. "No!!! Not again!" He wailed as he flew up and bashed at Pinky.  
  
Pinky flinched as she dodged and ducked the boy's fist. "Hey! What's the deal with this boy's power?!" She exclaimed as Gohan punched her into a nearby mountain.   
  
"Let me at her!" Gohan boomed as he flew after her.  
  
"You... that's one low trick!" Krillian growled as he powered up. Gohan was busy with Pinky. Goku and Chi Chi were in no condition to fight. He was the only one who can stand up to Captain Ginyu and he was scared.   
  
"You can do it, Krillian!" Goku cheered as he cradled his wife's body in one arm.   
  
Krillian nodded hesitantly. He wasn't as strong as Goku or Chi Chi but he had no choice. "Okay... I'll do it..." He tensed up and attacked the taller warrior. Krillian and Ginyu exchanged blows in mid-air. Vegita watched in interest from his hiding spot. While he could just take Ginyu on and beat him to a pulp, he wanted to see how the human can handle a foe slightly stronger than himself. Anna and Bulma also watched from their hiding spots.   
  
"Ms. Bulma, may I aid in the battle?" Anna asked as she watched the two fights taking place.   
  
"No... stay back." Bulma advised as she watched through her super powerful binoculars. "The Ginyu dorks think we are dead. We'll leave it like that until we're needed."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna complied as she watched again.   
  
Gohan had rarely felt so mad in his life. Ever since he came to this accursed planet he had known nothing but pain and suffering. The peaceful inhabitants of Namek were being extinguished one village at a time. The race, except for a very few, are gone forever. They wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for Freeza knowing about the precious Dragon Balls. He growled as he thought of his mother, being a ghost or worst again and his father trapped in an alien body that's dying. He had to avenge them. He had to make things right. "MASENKO BEAM!" He screamed as he held his hands over his head and blasted at Pinky.  
  
Pinky rose her hands and took the blast. Smoke and dust surrounded her as Gohan watched. The smoke cleared to reveal Pinky. Scratches that sparked in the air were all over her body. Her long pink hair was dirty and stuck out everywhere. "Ouch." She muttered as she collapsed.  
  
Jeice who was watching the battle just gulped. Pinky was one of the stronger members of the Ginyu force. How could she just collapse from the boy's attack? He didn't know what to do. Ginyu didn't want him to interfere with his fight and he wasn't sure if he could take on the boy alone.  
  
"Yes!" Gohan boomed as he posed. "No one messes with my parents!" He felt triumphant. For the first time, he had actually beat an enemy. Of course, he did feel slightly bad for beating up a girl android, but she could be fixed like Bulma did with Anna. Then he flew back to his father and mother. The feeling of triumph was replaced by exhaustion.   
  
Goku still held Chi Chi in his arms as Gohan landed and watched anxiously. He noticed that he was still keeping his distance slightly. **He's still afraid of me.** Goku thought sadly as he caressed Chi Chi's face.   
  
**No, he's just a little stunned.** Chi Chi thought out as she opened her eyes.   
  
"Chi Chi." Goku said in relief as his wife sat up. "I thought..."  
  
Chi Chi put her finger on Goku's lips. "You're still stuck with me. I won't let a little brain drain stop me." She vowed.  
  
"Mommy." Gohan went to his mother and hugged her. "I thought you were a ghost again!"  
  
"No... Mommy won't let that nasty pink android stop her." She said as she looked up to see Krillian and Ginyu fighting. "Now... if you excuse me..." She said as she put down Gohan and prepared to fly up.  
  
"No, wait." Goku said as he put his hand on Chi Chi's shoulder. "Why don't we let Krillian fight this one out. He needs it."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Chi Chi asked in unison.  
  
Goku shrugged, "Well... I've known Krillian for a long time. He always felt... weak compared to others. If we have to face Freeza, we all have to have confidence in ourselves. Krillian can handle Ginyu all by himself. He just has to have confidence."  
  
Chi Chi stopped and nodded. "Okay, you always know what to do when life is at stake... but I'm keeping an eye on them. If Krillian is dying, I will save his life."  
  
"Thanks." Goku nodded greatfully at his wife's understanding.   
  
The family watched Krillian and Ginyu again. "I hope he will okay..." Gohan muttered. He didn't want to say it but he didn't want to attack his father's body. He loved his father and he knew that his father was trapped in a different body but he didn't know if he could even hurt someone who just looked like his beloved father.  
  
Krillian and Ginyu flew apart and glared at each other. So far, they had stalemated. They managed to dodge every blow and nearly anticipated every move. **Damn it!** Krillian thought as he stared at Ginyu. **I have to get that Ginyu, but how? He's as strong as I am and might get stronger... if he adapts I'll be in over my head!** Krillian thought.   
  
**You have the power to defeat him.** A voice whispered. Krillian looked up to see a woman who looked somewhat like Chi Chi as a Human dressed in chains and long robes translucent in appearence. **Use the spirit within... when one is given the power of spirit, it never leaves completely.**  
  
"Huh?" Krillian muttered when he felt a strange energy pulse in his body. It was warm and familiar. It was like the spirit bomb Goku had give him so long ago in a land far away. "It's... warm." He felt it in his hand and chest.   
  
**Use it well...** The woman faded into nothingness.   
  
Krillian stared at the air and felt it. He had a shot at getting at Ginyu but he had to have a plan. **Okay, if I beat up on Ginyu, I would have a chance at getting Goku back to normal. I hope this works...** He sighed as he stared at Ginyu again. **Well... even if it wouldn't get Goku back to normal, I would at least be tall.** He flew up and attacked Ginyu again.  
  
He charged up a small Ki blast and flung it at the taller man. Ginyu smirked as he moved his head to the side. Krillian inched the small ball back and it struck the scouter. "I hate scouters." Krillian confessed as Ginyu reached up and stared at the remains of the scouter. "Now, for you." He flew upward and focused on the warm energy within. He prayed to whatever god could hear his prayers. **Please, let Goku know what I am going to do.** He thought as he rose his hand.  
  
Ginyu smirked as he held up his forearms and prepared for an attack. **What's baldy going to do?** He wondered.  
  
"Spirit... from deep within my soul, come out and help me beat this evil impersonator." Krillian chanted as a small blue white orb came out of his open palm.  
  
Captain Ginyu frowned at the small ball of light. It was strange and he didn't have his scouter to tell him how powerful the blast will be but something from someone so short must be weak.  
  
"Huh?" The watchers stared as Krillian held a glowing Ki ball in his hand. It wasn't like a normal Ki ball. True, it did have a bright energy of its own but it was different.   
  
"He... has a sprit bomb." Goku realized as he clenched the side of his chest. "Oh man." The years Goku and Krillian knew each other enabled them to understand how the other thinks. Goku smirked as he realized what Krillian will do. **I better be ready.** He thought.  
  
Vegita watched as Krillian held the ball in his hands. **That sphere looks so familiar.** He thought.  
  
Krillian's hand tensed as he closed his eyes. **Sense the evil.** Krillian thought as rose the ball higher into the air. The last time he was in such a position, he missed his target. He wouldn't miss again. The evil energy reached out to him and he could almost taste it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "SPIRIT GRENADE!!!" The bright ball of light flew out of his hand and bashed into Captain Ginyu. A bright white explosion filled the air and everyone shielded their eyes.   
  
"Whoa!" Jeice screamed as his scouter's readings jumped at the blast.   
  
The dust cleared and Ginyu laid on the ground battered and beaten. Krillian's heart pounded as he stared at the body. **Please don't let him be dead. I can't kill him. We need Goku back to being... Goku!** He thought frantically.  
  
Ginyu moaned as he looked up. "D-d-damn you. How did..." He breathed heavilly. He couldn't understand it. How could such a small fellow have such a powerful Ki attack? His body was now useless. Most of his bones were broken and even for a Saiyan those could be fatal. He stared upward at the small man. He wasn't a Super Saiyan but his body would do until he could get a better one. Krillian screamed as he flew down the air for a full on attack. Ginyu smirked as he mentally prepared for his attack. He hadn't fully connected to his body so it would be easier for him to switch out. "Change now!"  
  
Krillian gulped as he felt something locking on to his soul. Ginyu's eyes light up as the monk felt his soul starting to pull apart. **Come on, Goku...** He thought as he froze in mid air.   
  
"This is my chance." Goku said excited as he started to move forward.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jeice growled when he saw Goku getting to the two fighters.   
  
"Let him have his body back." Vegita said as he came up and pulled the warrior away before anyone could see him.  
  
Goku flew up and saw a bright yellow beam came out of Ginyu's mouth. **Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!** He thought as he came infront of the blast.   
  
"Huh?" Captain Ginyu muttered when he saw his old body blocking the way. He tried to pull off his attack but it was too late. A bright light overwhelmed the warriors and they blocked their eyes.  
  
Finally, Chi Chi lowered her hand and saw the purple warrior hovering while staring at his own body in shock. Then, she looked at the beaten down warrior down below. He gazed at her and smiled warmly. She had a hard time sensing the Kis of the two warriors but she knew who was smiling at her. "Goku! You're back!" Chi Chi gushed as she flew up and cradled her warrior in her arms. Tears came down her cheeks as she held him.  
  
"Ouch. Great to be back." Goku smiled softly as he stared up at her. He gasped as he looked up to see Ginyu angry.  
  
Captain Ginyu felt his wound. He was dying and in great need of a new body. He glared at Krillian again. He had to get a fresh body.   
  
"Anna, attack now!" Bulma ordered as she stood up and pointed at Captain Ginyu.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna said as she flew up and attacked the warrior.  
  
Ginyu gulped as he fend off the attack. Bulma smiled smugly as she crossed her arms. "You're defeated, Captain Ginyu. Anna is an android, hence you can't swap bodies with her. I am a genius!"  
  
"Damn." Ginyu muttered as Anna fought the man fiercely. He couldn't lock onto Anna since Anna had no Ki to lock onto. It was starting to look hopeless.  
  
Suddenly, a blur came and Anna was forced back. "Identify yourself." Anna said as she scanned.  
  
"Leave Captain Ginyu to me." Vegita ordered as he floated in mid-air.  
  
"Yes, Master Vegita." Anna computed as she bowed.  
  
"NO! Have you lost your brains?!" Bulma screamed at the top her lungs. "Captain Ginyu will snatch your body and we can't fight him again!"  
  
"He can't snatch my body." Vegita said, "He won't have that chance!" He flew up and attacked the alien.  
  
Krillian, Chi Chi, Goku, and Gohan watched as Vegita and Ginyu fought. Vegita kept on attacking while moving at super speeds to avoid eye contact with the fighter. "Oh no... if Captain Ginyu stole Vegita's body... we're dead." Goku moaned as he tried to get up. Chi Chi gently put her hand on Goku's battered shoulder.  
  
"Relax." Chi Chi ordered, "You gotta save your strength. We'll take care of Ginyu, you just focus on staying alive."  
  
Goku groaned but nodded slightly. He stared up into the sky praying that Vegita will come to his senses and let Anna fight. "Come on, let Anna fight. She can handle Ginyu." Goku moaned.  
  
"I don't think he's listening." Krillian observed.  
  
Bulma growled as she screamed, "Anna, go and help Vegita! Now!"  
  
"I cannot do that, Ms. Bulma." Anna said as she looked at Bulma. "Vegita ordered me not to interfere."  
  
"And you will just blindly obey! What if Vegita order you to jump off of a bridge? Would you do that?!" Bulma screamed at the android.  
  
Anna blinked and said, "That depends on the location of the bridge."  
  
Bulma facefaulted and moaned, "You're impossible! Just watch... okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bulma." Anna bowed and resumed her watch.  
  
Vegita and Ginyu fought on and the group became nervous. It was clear that the Saiyan was toying with Ginyu and Ginyu was letting himself get injured. "Vegita! Finish him now!" Chi Chi bellowed as she watched the two.  
  
"Chi Chi... I got an idea." Goku said as he looked to see a frog hopping by. "Get... that frog..."  
  
"The frog?" Chi Chi wondered as she reached out and grabbed the frog. She looked at the frog and then smirked. "Oh... I get it."  
  
"Get what?" Krillian asked.  
  
"You'll see." Chi Chi smirked as she held the frog in her grip.  
  
Vegita bashed Ginyu into the ground and then flew down toward him. Ginyu looked up and yelled, "Change now!" A bright aura overcame the alien and Vegita froze in mid air.  
  
"I... can't move!" Vegita realized in shock.  
  
"Now!" Goku gasped out and Chi Chi threw the frog straight into the beam.   
  
Captain Ginyu's eyes widened as he felt the frog's aura and pulled it into himself. "NOOO!!!" He screamed as he tried to pull away. A bright light flared out across the sky.  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes and finally, Chi Chi blinked and saw Captain Ginyu falling to the ground landing on all fours. "Ribbit." He said as he hopped away.  
  
"Huh?" Vegita wondered, confused as he landed. He looked at himself in relief to see that he was still a Saiyan. "What just happened?"  
  
"You got saved by Goku, me, and a certain frog." Chi Chi said as she reached down and picked up the frog. "Hello, Ginyu." She tossed the frog to Anna and said, "Anna, toss the frog far away."  
  
Anna caught the frog and asked, "Inquiry, which way?"  
  
"That way." Bulma said as she pointed to the west.  
  
Anna flung the frog away and said, "The frog is thrown."  
  
"I'm glad he gone." Bulma sighed in relief, "And everyone is back to normal."  
  
"Not quite." Goku moaned from the ground.   
  
Chi Chi's eyes widened as she picked up her husband and held him. She can sense Goku's Ki flickering out like a candle in the wind. He was holding on by pure will and he looked like he was running out of will. "Goku! Hold on!" She glared at the others and asked, "Does anyone here have any senzus?"  
  
"No... they don't." Goku coughed, "I... used the last one on Vegita."  
  
Chi Chi glared at the Saiyan Prince and then at Goku. "Goku, I love you with all my heart but if it weren't for the fact you're dying, I'd kill you!"  
  
Vegita just huffed as he turned away. "Wench, go in and prepare the healing chambers."  
  
Anna blinked and said, "Master, my new 'name' is Anna Droid."  
  
Vegita growled and demanded, "Who here tinkered with my Wench?!" Everyone remained silent as Bulma tried not to move. The Saiyan was obviously angry for this battle and the fact that someone had messed with his Wench. "Fine! Women! Runts! Wench! Follow me and take Kakarot with you." Vegita walked toward the spaceship and hovered up.  
  
Anna followed and Chi Chi and the other Z Warriors just glared.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Vegita demanded as he glared back.   
  
"Goku's dying, he needs help." Chi Chi said as she heaved Goku onto her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah! He's like the last Saiyan, except for you! Don't you even care?!" Bulma griped.  
  
"I'm... not a... Saiyan." Goku argued weakly as his eyes closed.  
  
"Get him into the ship and he'll be fixed up." Vegita said, "Now, let's go..." He flew up and landed on the top.   
  
"What... should we do?" Gohan asked confused. He was baffled on who to trust any more. Vegita threatened to kill him only a few hours ago. He had nearly killed his own father a month ago.  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"Trust him." Goku moaned as he opened his eyes weakly.   
  
"Goku, have you lost your mind?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Think about it... we need his help in order to defeat Freeza." Goku whispered and then collapse again.  
  
Chi Chi felt everyone looking at her for advice. She was the strongest warrior here besides Vegita. "Follow him. Right now, Vegita is the lesser of two evils."  
  
Reluctanly, Krillian and Gohan helped Bulma up the ship while Chi Chi carried Goku. They followed the Saiyan and the android down the long hallway that was littered with dead corpses in Saiyan armor.  
  
"Ewww... yuck! This is gross." Bulma whined as she tipped toed around the dead bodies. "Who made this mess?"  
  
Vegita looked over his shoulder and smirked evilly. "I did." He pressed on a button on the door. "In here." He said after the door opened.  
  
The group entered the room and saw a huge tank in the center surrounded by control systems. Bulma and everyone else, except for the semi-concious Saiyan, looked around in awe. Vegita brushed off a table and a small box flew off and popped open to reveal an old hypodermic needle.  
  
Goku opened one of his eyes and saw the needle. "GAH! NEEDLE!" With strength he didn't know he had, he pulled himself away from his wife and toward the door. "I don't want a shot!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Goku!" Chi Chi urged as she held her husband. **How did Goku get so strong all of a sudden?**  
  
Krillian and Gohan helped Chi Chi hold Goku down as Bulma held her head and Anna just stared. She looked at Goku and said, "Friend Goku, the hypodermic needle is not for your healing."  
  
"The wench is right." Vegita agreed as he opened the door. "Wimp." He grumbled.  
  
Goku stopped his 'escape' and looked at the group. "Oh... okay then." He said as he collapsed again. At once, everyone, including Anna, sweatdropped.  
  
"Take him in." Chi Chi said as she helped Goku inside.  
  
*****  
  
After getting Goku inside and filling the healing tank, the warriors watched the warrior inside.  
  
"How long will this take?" Bulma asked as she examined the tank closely.  
  
"For a Saiyan his size and weight, it will take aproximately one hour." Vegita replied as he rubbed his eyes. **Damn suns, what time is it?** He thought.  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi said as she placed her hand on Goku's window. **Goku, rest, we'll hold the fort for you.** Chi Chi telepathically said to her husband.  
  
**Okay.** Goku thought back.  
  
"Now... we will need some new clothes." Vegita suggested as he looked at the group. "You are a mess."  
  
"New clothes?" Bulma repeated as she looked at her own outfit. It was dirty and she had been wearing it for what felt like months. "Yeah! I need some new clothes, got any my size?"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked through the closets as Vegita showed Krillian and Gohan their uniforms.  
  
"Oooh!!! It feels like Christmas!" Bulma cooed as she got out a long evening gown. "All these clothes and they are my size!"  
  
"I don't like looking like the enemy." Chi Chi confessed as she looked at a set of female Saiyan armor. "I don't trust Vegita or even Anna since she is with him."  
  
"What choice do we have?" Bulma asked as she pulled out an outfit and held it against her body. "This Freeza sounds evil if Vegita needs our help with defeating him. Vegita doesn't seem all that bad... in fact, he's kinda cute."  
  
Chi Chi nearly fell over and asked, "Cute?! You find Vegita cute?! He's a genocidal maniac! He had killed millions if not billions lives! He went to Earth and nearly destroyed it! He nearly killed Goku and he was responsible for Yamcha's death!"   
  
Bulma shrugged and said, "Everyone has faults."  
  
Chi Chi held her head and moaned, "Bulma... you need to get back to Earth soon... this adventure is getting to you."  
  
Finally, Chi Chi and Bulma came out. Chi Chi morphed another set of clothes for herself while Bulma was dressed in a skin tight white outfit with boots and a long cape.   
  
"I hope Vegita thought of something sensible for Gohan to wear." Chi Chi muttered nervously. They entered the room and saw Gohan and Krillian wearing Saiyan armor. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"  
  
"Saiyan armor." Krillian said nervously, "I know that we are dressing like bad guys now... but it's practical."  
  
"I refuse to let either one wear such... evil clothes!" Chi Chi boomed, "Change back!"  
  
"Come on, Chi Chi, loosen up." Bulma suggested, "Those clothes will protect them... and they need as much protection as possible."  
  
"Yeah... and these clothes can withstand Ki blasts better than our old clothes and the new outfit is more flexible." Gohan said as he started letting loose a bunch of kicks and punches. "See?"  
  
Chi Chi tensed up as she glared at the two shorter warriors. "After Freeza's dead, change your uniforms." She advised.  
  
"Okay!" Gohan said relieved that his mother isn't too mad at him for dressing like the enemy.  
  
Chi Chi looked up and felt Namekians all over the planet being killed. **Guru.** She thought as she stepped back. "We have to see Guru and Dende..."  
  
"Okay, I'll go and see Guru. Chi Chi, you, Anna, and Gohan stay here with Goku." Krillian said.  
  
"And what am I, chopped liver?" Bulma asked as she came up from behind the tank. She glared down at the monk.   
  
"Hey... it's not like I forgot you or anything..." Krillian sweatdropped as he waved his hands. "You better stay here and find out anything you can from the computers."  
  
"Fine." Bulma nodded as she looked at the computers. "This should be easy for a genius like myself."  
  
"Okay." Krillian nodded at the others and ran off.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she held her head. "I hope Krillian and the Namekians are okay... I don't want any more dead..."  
  
"He'll be fine, Mommy." Gohan said, "Krillian's strong."  
  
Anna and Vegita were standing to the side. Vegita held his head and shook it. Anna frowned in concern as she said, "Master Vegita, you are tired, perhaps you need some sleep."  
  
"I don't want advice from you, Wench." Vegita growled, "I'm fine."  
  
"You are disoriented from your battles and lack of sleep." Anna argued, "You need rest."  
  
"Look, who reprogrammed you? You are not supposed to second guess my decisions!" Vegita argued tired and irritable. The android was right in he being tired but she shouldn't argue with him.  
  
"Ms. Bulma reprogrammed me after I was left behind." Anna computed.  
  
Vegita glared at Bulma who was looking over a computer. How dare she tinker with his property? True, he did leave the android behind but the very thought of someone even messing with his property was upsetting. He glanced at Chi Chi and Gohan. They might protect Bulma if he blow up now. **Better wait for a moment.**  
  
"Mommy, can we practice?" Gohan asked as he grinned, "I wanna show you how strong I am."  
  
"I don't know..." Chi Chi glanced at Bulma, "I don't want to leave Bulma alone."  
  
Bulma looked up and said, "I'll be fine. Anna's with me and so is Vegita and Goku."  
  
"Goku is trapped in a healing chamber and I don't trust Anna or Vegita." Chi Chi glared at Vegita.  
  
"You two go ahead... I mean, how long has it been since you spent some quality time with your son?" Bulma grinned, "This may be your last chance. Go."  
  
Chi Chi sighed and said, "Okay... but keep your distance. I don't want to lose another friend." Chi Chi and Gohan walked outside.  
  
Bulma sighed as she started on her work again. Vegita came forward and said, "Why did you tamper with my android?"   
  
Bulma gulped as she looked at the shorter but much more powerful warrior. Finally, she looked down at Vegita. "You left her behind. You know, finders keepers."  
  
"You gave my android a personality!" Vegita screamed as his aura flared out, "It's my andorid and I get to decide what must be done!"  
  
"Well... you abandoned her and so she's mine to mess with now!" Bulma screamed forcing back every ounce of fear she had of this man.  
  
"You don't have the right! Women aren't meant to mess with machines!" Vegita boomed, "You could've destroyed my machine!"  
  
"I'm a genius... I can handle any machine, even alien technology is no match for me." Bulma boasted.  
  
Vegita smirked as he crossed his arms. "Well... then a female genius must prefer females..."  
  
Bulma's face went red as she screamed, "WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY! I LOVE GUYS! Look at this..." Bulma said as she gestured to her chest, "Is this a chest of a lesbian?"  
  
Vegita looked at Bulma's chest and shrugged, "I've never seen a lesbian human before."  
  
Smoke came out of Bulma's ears as she lunged at him and kissed him. Vegita kissed back and they kept on kissing, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
Forgotten by both people, Goku stared at the two. He was shocked at the sight. His first friend and one of his greatest enemies were kissing and he couldn't do anything about it. **Man, Bulma sure has weird taste in men.** Goku thought as he slowly lost conciousness in the swirling healing fluids.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
